


02B: Second Chances

by Walkerofdarkness



Series: My take on Infinite Stratos [3]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerofdarkness/pseuds/Walkerofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my story "Through the looking glass". Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? A chance to set things right, or to see if they go wrong again. What might happen to those who get that opportunity? AU, some OOCness.  Now migrated from Fanfic.net!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

While there's life, there's hope.  
Marcus Tullius Cicero

A hot humid breeze passed through the grounds of the Infinite Stratos Academy. The new semester was set to begin in two months, and the buildings were mostly quiet. Only a few students were at the academy right now, trainees who either needed remedial work or opted to stay behind to get some extra training on their own.

The sounds of battle rang out clearly from the third arena, bursts of gunfire giving way to the clash of metal on metal. Two Uchigane suits danced as they exchanged attacks, new volleys crossing through the air. Both pilots were sweating heavily, hair plastered against their foreheads despite the IS environmental controls to keep them comfortable.

"No no no!" a voice cried out, catching both of their attention. Maria Velasquez, Candidate Representative for Cuba and soon to be third year student, flew up in her own Uchigane. The two competitors braked to a halt and leveled off, facing Maria. "You two need to remember that nothing will ever be solved by just attacking at each other and hoping for the best. 'Spray and pray' is used to great success in the movies, but it will never work in reality."

Pausing a moment to glare at the two pilots, Maria's dark eyes flared with outrage. "You two are going to be second year students, you're supposed to be better than that. Now go ahead and land, let the next pair take their turn." Watching the pair descend, Maria carefully ran one hand through her chocolate colored hair, pushing some stray strands out of her dark eyes. Her normally caramel skin flushed from her disgust, she muttered softly, "Why did I volunteer to stay behind for _this_? Who am I kidding, I had to do this when I chose to stay behind over the break."

The two new students saluted each other with their guns and waited for Maria to signal the start of combat. Appraising both students carefully with a practiced eye, she barked out a single word on the shared channel. "Begin!"

Guns snapped up simultaneously, chittering out in two different rapid tempos. Maria noted with a smirk how much better these trainees were acting. _Smooth, controlled bursts._ Clicking on the radio, her mouth opened to deliver praise to the pair of them for learning. The words never got out of her mouth as alarm klaxons started wailing through the entire arena, deafening to the students. Toggling the radio to a new frequency, Maria screamed to be heard. "Control, what the hell is going on?!"

The answer for her question came from her IS, not the radio. **[Energy field detected 200 meters, bearing 010. Probable IS, type unknown.]** Glancing up in the direction indicated, Maria saw a shimmer of an IS teleport effect in progress. Returning to the preset frequency, Maria bellowed out to the other students. "Cease fire, cease fire! Intruder in the arena!"

The sounds of battle cut off instantly, all the students staring upwards now. The shimmer disappeared to reveal a human form, clad in a solid grey jumpsuit. The teleport done, gravity promptly asserted dominance and the form fell towards the arena floor.

Maria reacted smoothly, relying on two years of experience at the IS Academy. Kicking her thrusters to full, she rose up quickly towards the falling object. "New game ladies: catch the intruder!"

Other students started to rise off the ground, complying with the new directive from their student teacher. Maria stopped paying attention to them as she focused in on the intruder. She barely perceived dark hair as the intruder fell into her rising arms. "Gotcha!"

The intruder had other ideas, clamping down on the extended metal shod left arm. Treating the arm like a tree branch, the new person spun smoothly and landed one foot on the top of her left greave. Maria felt the person's foot on bottom of her thigh, ahead of her left leg slamming into an exposed stomach. Breath leaving her in an explosive puff, Maria started to fold over and grab onto the intruder.

Who was not there anymore. Pushing off, the dark haired person fell towards the next student, landing hard on her shoulder pauldron. The Uchigane's shoulder guard dipped hard, unaccustomed to the sudden weight. As the IS compensated to the new burden and started to rise up, the intruder lept off. Bouncing from student to student, the intruder made a controlled fall towards the ground, each new student bringing them closer to the arena's dirt floor. Maria cringed as two students crashed into each other in an attempt to win their game, the clang of metal sharp and clear.

Maria saw what was happening and came to an instant conclusion. Toggling over to the arena channel, she tried to raise the control booth. "Control!" she croaked, tortured lungs screaming for air. A second's delay bought her time to get a proper breath. "Control, close the launch doors to arena three!"

Hitting the ground hard, the dark haired person scrambled to their feet, looking for a way out. One student landed behind them, trying to wrap them with a bear hug. The intruder deftly dodged, head swivelling around frantically. The launch doors started to close, catching the attention of everyone in the arena. The intruder launched themselves towards the closer of the two doors, sprinting fast.

One student, in a stupor from being shouted at earlier, throttled her Uchigane towards the intruder. Thrusters flaring, she started to place herself between the dark haired person and the doorway. One foot was on the ground as the intruder dove, throwing themself into a baseball slide. Mimicking a home run steal, the intruder slipped just under the descending second foot and out the door. A single upraised finger appeared briefly before being blocked by the Uchigane's legs.

Maria watched in surprise as the intruder disappeared under the closing hatchway, cutting off any possible pursuit. "Control, intruder in prep area 3B!"

" **Acknowledged, intruder in prep area 3B. Security is on the way."**

—*—

Hissing in pain, the trespasser pushes up off the ground. The stink of burned hair and singed meat permeates the air. Grimacing, a quick glance shows an arm that is red and blistered. Words slid out through clenched teeth, heard only by the room's single occupant. "Come on, get up and move."

Glancing around for others and finding none, she quickly assessed the situation. Cradling the injured arm against her body, she leveraged themselves to a standing position. Running for the door, pain blurring her vision with each step.

The launch bay personnel door opened smoothly, but as it did a green light on the frame blinked red. Passing through the now closing door, the intruder dashed into the connecting hallway. Hearing pounding footsteps coming from the hall, she started running in the opposite direction.

Down the hallway the intruder ran, not paying attention to any of the signs posted on the walls. A quick turn left, running harder, a right turn now. Alarm klaxons turned on, blaring a two tone alert to everyone. A voice started shouting from overhead speakers, **"Attention, we have an intruder on the campus. Female, black hair, medium height, wearing a grey jumpsuit. All students are to report to the nearest staff member. Teachers and staff are to engage lockdown procedures immediately. Repeating—"**

Trying one door, the trespasser frowned upon finding it locked. Running farther down the hallway, she paused at an intersection. Panting heavily from all the running, a pair of blue eyes focused hard on a sign. "Maintenance bay. Sounds promising."

Tearing through the hallways, she hears shouting and the sound of more people from further down the corridor. A pair of thoughts race through her mind, mantras that were the entirety of her existence. _Keep moving. Be open. Keep moving. Be open._ The archway to the maintenance bay rushed towards her, heavy double doors starting to close.

_NO!_ A new burst of adrenaline coursed through her veins, pushing her faster still. Sliding her body through the door, the intruder felt the metal press her clothes against her skin for just a moment as the solid doors slammed shut. The security light on the door blinked yellow twice and then turned a solid red.

—*—

In the Academy's central control room, blueprints flashed as security points were established. Consoles were all manned, the women running hands across their controls with practiced motions.

"Ma'am, security reports prep area 3B is empty!"

Silver hair bobs once in a nod at the news. "Acknowledged. Make sure the PA system continues to play. Give me updates when the dorm monitors report in."

A moving hand catching her attention, Yelena Bogdanova, the Assistant Director of the IS Academy strode to another workstation. Her voice pitched softly to address the occupant, she spoke a single word, "Yes?"

"I've been working on getting a shot of our intruder's face from the arena footage. So far, her hair obscures enough of her face that I can't get the recognition programs to run with more than thirty percent efficiency." Fingers flew over a set of controls, making minor adjustments to the video image frozen on the screen. "But I might have some clue as to the nationality of our intruder. Here, watch this."

The video started up, watching the intruder slide under both an Uchigane and the closing launch door. Yelena's eyes blinked at the scene, and looked down at the technician. "I'm not seeing anything suggestive there."

Glancing up at her boss, the technician's amber eyes had a touch of playfulness in them. "I missed it too, the first time around. This is the same video, enhanced by the computer."

Replaying the scene, the technician focused in on the intruder as she started to slide under the descending IS. Freezing the playback right as she disappeared, the space between IS and ground expanded to cover the entire screen. Emerald eyes flared as Yelena saw the left hand trailing the body, middle finger proudly raised towards the students.

"Although it is too early to make any conclusions about such things, ma'am, I strongly suspect our intruder is American." Tapping the screen with her knuckles, the technician continued in a dry voice. "She's giving us the finger, which is a clearly American gesture."

Rubbing one delicate hand along her chin, Yelena nodded slightly. "I can't imagine it's part of the usual IS groups from America though. They'd have no reason to engage in this activity. And no one I've been briefed on has developed an IS teleport system that works with people." A frown creased the director's pouty lips. "I can think of a number of countries who might be working on that system, but the last report I saw suggested that the outcomes of such a teleport were...messy."

A voice clamoring for attention in the background drew the director's attention. Clasping the technician's shoulder lightly, the director turned away with a quiet encouragement. Moving back to the far side of the room brought her face to face with the Academy's central blueprints.

"Ma'am," one technician said, looking up from her display. Hands swiftly tapped controls, shifting the main display to match the technician's. "We have the entire arena facility under lockdown protocols now, as well as the dorms. Six dorm monitors have reported no missing students, two more have reported a total of eighteen students unaccounted. Of those eighteen, we have confirmed via tracking that ten are locked in arena three currently." More taps brought up pictures of a variety of girls. "We are trying to locate the last eight now, and have alerts with local police in case they are off campus grounds."

The assistant director's face frowned as the implications of the news ran their course. "Have all the dorm monitors ask about the missing eight among the students who are accounted. Find out if anyone knows anything. Pull those girl's records, check for any kind of cell phone numbers or local contacts who we might also ask about their whereabouts." The technician gave a fast nod as she turned back to her console.

"What is security's status?" Yelena asked, looking to a different technician on her left.

"Ma'am, all available personnel are in the process of a room by room sweep of the arena complex. We're using our resources here to help track any unusual activity and speed up the search." One hand ran up to a headphone, pressing it tightly against hair hidden ears. "Security is also deploying IS forces in Revives near the dorms, to prevent the intruder any access there."

Eyes narrowed as her mind raced through possiblities, the assistant director blinked hard as an outcome presented itself. "What is the status of the education facility and the Maintenance Branch?"

The first tech's fingers flew over her controls. "Security shutters are in place at the education facility, but internal locks are not completely engaged. The secured classrooms have reported in, but we've been unable to trigger the automatic lockdown." Various controls bleeped as fingers probed for more information. Eyes wide in shock looked up to the assistant director's firm gaze. "The Maintenance Branch building, including the IS bays, show to be largely unlocked."

The assistant director's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as her lips parted in shock. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she bellowed.

The tech tried to shrink down into her chair to avoid the impending wrath. "Chief Pickett had reported an accident earlier in the day, an electrical problem caused when some students dropped one of the IS recharge cables. It knocked out power in the building for approximately one minute." The tech's voice grew quieter to try and deflect some of the director's justifiable anger. "Apparently the surge damaged or disabled some of the security systems. The few doors that were locked down show override usage from teams getting to the Revives."

"Yob tvoyu maht," Yelena breathed between clenched teeth, the foul imprecation hot on her tongue. Furious eyes started to drift from one staff member to the next, causing every person to wither under its gaze. "Alert security to the problem and make sure they send over at least two teams from the sweep to the tech division building. Their orders are to lock the IS bay down and remain there until I relieve them."

Fighting to bring her eyes up to meet the assistant director's, the technician barely managed to squeak out a response. "Yes ma'am!"

—*—

Traveling down an underground service way, the intruder had to admire the construction detail. _That transit system was helpful, but what do they need to move that size?_ The connection between the arena and the maintenance bays was meant for IS usage, but she didn't know that. All she really knew was it was well lit and had a well marked walkway. _Wonder where this comes out, and if I will have people waiting?_

A set of stairs at the end of the conveyor system lead her up into a cavernous room. The acrid smell of ozone touched her nostrils, along with the sharp tang of burned liquids. Repair frames were lined up in orderly rows, cables dangling as they waited to be connected. Workbenches were placed strategically next to each station, with oversized lockers of assorted colors lined the walls.

Hearing voices echo through the room, the intruder crept quietly towards the closest workbench. Several tools had been laid haphazardly on it, dropped by the last user on their way to the next job. Chocolate brown eyes danced over unfamiliar objects before settling on a simple meter-long crowbar. The solid weight of the metal tool felt reassuring to her as fingers closed firmly around it.

The intruder winced as the crowbar dragged on the bench, creating an unmistakable metallic ring. Breath held in her chest, she listened carefully to the people sounds for any changes. Her heart thundered in her ears, but the voices continued on as before. Softly exhaling, she started to sneak through the maintenance bay.

Passing by one repair station brought the intruder close enough to make out the words now. "...I'm just saying, Rachel, I don't know why we're the only ones still here."

"Because we blacked out the entire building and Chief Pickett told us that if we left before we finished she'd kick us out of the Academy?'" a second voice opined inquisitively.

Slowly creeping around the repair station she was using for cover, the intruder peered at the voices. Two females wearing dirty overalls, hair pulled back by rags. Quickly judging the distance, she slid back under cover, keeping a station between the two women and herself. Rifling through the workbench found a metal device with several electrical leads attached to it. Grimacing as she shifted the crowbar to her injured left arm, the intruder gave the device an overhand lob in the direction of the two women. She barely had time to get back into her observation place before it clattered loudly close to the techs.

Both women stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sound. "Did you hear that?" Rachel said with a start. Her partner's response was lost as the intruder came rushing from cover, the crowbar held parallel to the ground. A quick swing brought it up to graze the first girl's head in a hard pass, bringing stars to her vision. Rachel started to react to the sudden attack only to slip on the grease smeared floor. Before she could recover, the intruder slammed down on top of her, throwing a single straight punch into her head. Her brain bouncing around her skull, Rachel quickly surrendered to unconsciousness.

The first tech tried to shake her head to clear away the stars, but that only served to worsen it. The intruder grabbed the technician by the front of her overalls and pulled downwards. Unbalanced from the first head shot, the tech toppled forward and landed on the rising knee of the intruder. The tech crumpled to the ground without a word.

Listening hard for more voices, the intruder quickly snatched up some wires hanging from an open access panel. Sparks flew out as the wires went taut, then more showered out as the wires came free. Rolling both technicians onto their sides, the intruder crudely bound their hands behind their backs. Gags were improvised from their hair rags. Her job finished, the intruder smoothly climbed to her feet and started to check out the rest of the bay.

A fast inspection of the maintenance bay confirmed it empty of any other people. Checking one of the oversized doors along the wall, she discovered a sub bay with two spare IS suits. Turning to the doorway, she pressed the control panel hard, triggering the closure of the doors. Using the crowbar, she pried off the cover and shoved it in, pulling wires free and crossing several. A burst of sparks flew out of the panel as the room's lights went dark, only to be feebly restored by a pair of emergency lights in the corner.

Stepping cautiously in the shadowed room, the intruder made her way to the nearest IS. Flared pauldrons gave the design a particularly medieval look, while the armor plating covering the waist thrusters appeared to be a skirt. Finding suitable handholds, the intruder climbed up to the top of the legs and flipped around, dropping her feet into the armored greaves. Her left arm grazed the suit's pressure collar as it slid into the gauntlet, bringing tears to her eyes as pain from the burns flashed white before her eyes. The right hand slid into place easily, but the suit didn't power up immediately.

"Come on, come on—" she whispered out of habit. Working her fingers through motions in the gauntlets got no response. Frustration building fast, she screamed in outrage. "WORK DAMN YOU!"

A soft whirring sound caught her attention as a glowing light appeared in front of her face. **[Uchigane R71 online. Power systems 100%. System diagnostics running...]**

The display blinked for a long moment before changing. **[System diagnostic complete. Life support online. Weapons online. Shoulder thrusters offline. Recommend combat replacement. Do you wish to proceed?]**

"Yes I do." She replied, feeling funny at talking to the computer. A new screen flashed across her face. **[Scanning for replacement parts in local area. Replacement parts found. Connecting to Uchigane M65...connection established. Assimilating control protocols...done.]** The other IS's shoulders powered up, floating over towards the intruder's Uchigane. Her own pauldrons floated away from her head, landing quietly on the ground. **[Shoulder thrusters online. WARNING: Shields unstable. Absolute Defense system offline.]**

A small grin broke her face for the first time. "Score," she whispered as her eyes started reading over data being presented to her.

—*—

The security team walked cautiously into the IS bay, weapons at the ready. Shadows flickered and dance from the team's lights, each motion changing the aspect of the room. Metal skeletons were placed at regular intervals across the floor, waiting for a big repair job to call them into action. The lack of overhead lights created deep pockets of shadow for a person to hide in. Emergency lights burned around the room, barely providing enough illumination to move around safely.

Using hand gestures, the team leader, Omi Dashani, indicated what she wanted them to do. The team broke apart, pairing off as they started checking behind the nearest frames. Omi worried frantically as her team started wandering through the nearly dark bay. _This is too big a place for a single team to secure, especially dark as it is. Why didn't we get another team with us, and why didn't they let us use an IS or two?_ Her mind drifted for a moment, recalling the last words Chief Pickett had given them. _"Be very careful in the bay. A lot of things in there won't react well to bullets."_

A hushed voice on the radio grabbed at Omi's attention. "Honcho, got some people here." Omi focused on the waving light, keeping her own light pointed low to help avoid tripping. Quickly reaching the trooper's position, Omi noted two teens in Academy issued overalls. Their hands were tied behind them, while rags had been impressed into gag service.

One set of eyes peered from above the gag, wide from the terror of the moment. Omi's radio chirped as she reached down to pull the gag out. "Honcho, found the problem with the lights. They'll be back up in thirty seconds or so."

Omi reached up and clicked her microphone in response, then set about freeing the conscious teen. The wires were inexpertly tied, but tight enough to cause problems for a person who couldn't see them. Omi tugged at a couple of likely releases to the knot, then gave up and pulled a small pocket knife. Pulling the bundle taut against the blade, the razor edge parted the wires cleanly.

Snatching the gag from her mouth, the student rolled to a sitting position as the overhead lights flickered, then came on. "Thanks," she grunted, rubbing at chafed wrists to restore feeling. Switching her flashlight off, Omi started to cut the bonds of the second student who was still unconscious.

"What happened here," Omi asked, keeping her voice low. Her eyes kept sweeping around the room but always came back to the teen at her feet.

"We were working here as part of Chief Pickett's orders, heard a sound nearby." The teen swallowed tightly, her throat dry. "Looked away for a moment, turned back to see Rachel getting clobbered. Felt a hand on my front, saw a flash of something grey, I think. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the dark and can't feel my hands."

"How many people?"

The student frowned at the question, trying to pull together fractured memories. "I don't know. I think it might only be one or two."

Omi nodded mechanically as her earpiece clicked on. "Honcho, room seems clear. Found a side bay with the door down. Controls seem to be fused."

Looking down at the teen a moment, Omi came to a fast decision. "I know you're hurting, and we're going to get you both to the infirmary ASAP. But my team tells me there's a side room with the door down, and they're telling me the controls seem fused. Think your head is clear enough to try and bypass it for me?"

Swallowing hard, the student starts to get wobbly to her feet. "I can try."

Omi lead the teen back to the sealed door where two security troopers kept guns trained on it. The tech trainee tapped the control panel methodically twice to test buttons. Finding no response, she reached into a pocket for a multipurpose tool and opened a screwdriver assembly. Notching the driver into the first hole, she started turning the implement easily. Omi watched the work silently, tracking her eyes across the room one last time as it came back to the closed door. "Do you know what is inside this room?"

The tool spun freely and came back, a screw held magnetically on the tip. "Uh...this was Chief Pickett's development project, had a couple of IS's she had us tinkering with. Prototype stuff."

Blood drained from Omi's face as the words registered in her brain. "Were they operational?"

The trainee didn't have time to respond as a huge katana blade slammed through the door, followed immediately by a second one. Omi reacted instantly, grabbing the student by the waist and diving away from the door. The blades dropped downwards, cutting cleanly through the fireproof door with an eardrum shattering screech, making a slanted archway in the door. A solid thud came up from metal, causing the newly created door to fall out towards the troopers. Small arms blazed at the silhouette in the arch as the eight centimeter thick door wedge landed on the floor with a massive crash. The IS came down on the extended foot and shuffled through into the main part of the bay, metal arms held defensively in front of the pilot.

Omi looked up to see the IS leave the ground with a slight flutter, the pilot's control uncertain. Toggling her radio over to a new frequency, Omi watched the stolen IS float towards the far end of the bay, away from her troops. "Control this is Dashani with team two. Intruder in a stolen Uchigane, I repeat, intruder is in a stolen Uchigane. I need you to engage overrides!"

—*—

Yelena Bogdanova snapped her head towards a short haired staff sitting to her left. "Disable that unit, NOW!" she bellowed, her voice ringing off the walls.

The tech tapped rapidly for a handful of seconds. "No response from the unit, I can't remote access it!"

Blinking hard, Yelena came up with a new plan. "Pop the exterior doors, let the thief get into the open air. We'll let the teachers overwhelm and disable it."

—*—

_What luck,_ thought the intruder, seeing a door open. The HUD provided a display that showed the door lead outside, which prompted an instant decision to take the door. Flying shakily away from the group, she scanned her HUD vigorously as it flashed new alerts. **[Multiple IS in range. Targets entering threat posture. Shield level: 600]**

Looking around, the intruder missed the closest danger. Maria Velasquez introduced herself with a quick burst from the borrowed submachine gun. The rounds splattered solidly on the rear shield, the first bullet piercing through unstable shields. Fragmenting from its passage through the shield, the projectile turned into a cloud of shards that ripped into her shoulders. Crying out in sudden pain, the stolen Uchigane's pilot pushed the IS into a sharp climb. Maria kept the gun tracking as she piloted her own Uchigane after the stolen suit. "Remember me," she taunted on the open channel. "I might not have my personal unit right now, but that doesn't mean you can humiliate me!"

A second burst ripped out and the intruder narrowly evaded, the bullets almost close enough to graze the shields. Maria tightened her grip and pulled the trigger a third time, watching the intruder juke and weave to avoid the tracers. Redirecting power to her thrusters, Maria closed the distance and lined up a new shot. Smiling as stared through the sights, Maria squeezed the trigger confidently.

The hammer came down, but it only struck on an empty chamber. Screaming in outrage, Maria threw the useless gun away and grabbed at the sword on her waist. The stolen IS stopped and turned towards her, the pilot silent. Pushing her thrusters past safe levels, Maria zipped towards the intruder's Uchigane and raised her sword in a baseball grip. The distance disappeared quickly, the unknown pilot bringing up both swords to a loose defensive posture. Maria tightened her grip on the sword and started her swing as she came into range, using her momentum to get more power.

Waiting until the last instant, the stolen Uchigane flipped onto its back, ducking the deadly arc. The intruder's right hand wrapped around Maria's waist, the leg swept her legs from under her. Maria had a split second to realize she missed as the intruder's left sword came across her back, too close for the shield to block. The blade bit down into the armor and severed control circuits, while the stolen IS engaged thrusters.

Maria's Uchigane flashed damage reports across her face, distracting her. **[Primary thruster controls offline. PIC offline.]** Wind whipping her hair across her eyes, Maria realized belated that her thrusters were still on full power. The stolen Uchigane, using its thrusters to guide Maria's, rolled one hundred eighty degrees, putting Maria's back to the sky. The new direction forced Maria's Uchigane nearly straight down into the ground at an impressive rate.

The intruder released Maria's Uchigane at less than twenty meters, breaking into a shallow curve and sliding along the ground. Maria folded herself in half like a cliff diver, swinging her legs towards the ground. The new position changed her direction from a downward direction to a narrowly horizontal angle. If she had six meters, she would skim the ground and be in control, albeit inverted.

When she finished her maneuver, Maria had only two meters.

The Uchigane's computer, calculating direction, velocity and impact coefficients, concluded that its pilot was in dire danger. Flaring the Absolute Defense system in an incandescent burst, a bubble-like shield snapped into existence around Maria. A bright flash strobed across the area, disorientating everyone present.

In the aftermath, Maria Velasquez hit the ground and tumbled end over end, her Uchigane throwing pieces across the area. Rolling several times, she ultimately landed on her chest, dirt smearing across her face. Blackness eating away at her vision, Maria tried in vain to overcome the shock from the Absolute Defense deployment. Barely getting her head off the ground, she managed to catch sight of the stolen Uchigane, floating triumphantly in the sky over her. "Pinche puta," Maria whispered as her brown eyes closed, dropping her head to the ground.

Bobbing slightly as her head tracked the crashed Uchigane, the pilot of the stolen IS checked her HUD again. **[Shield power: 470. 2 Enemy IS approaching. Type: Rafale Revive.]**

The two Revives split up, one moving in closer while her partner raised an IS sized rifle. The nearer Revive's pilot had short blue hair with blond highlights, a thick set of bangs slanted to cover the right side of her face. The farther pilot had coal black hair that fell to her shoulders. Taking note of the two pilots, the intruder mentally tagged them Blue and Black.

Blue floated nearby, a submachine gun in one hand pointed vaguely in the direction of the stolen Uchigane. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she stated plainly, "your choice."

The intruder maintained her grip on the two swords, while raising her left hand to shoulder height. Rolling the wrist upwards, she beckoned to Blue with her index finger in a silent taunt. Blue's eyes widened slightly at the gesture, but nodded understanding. "The hard way then."

Snapping her arm up, Blue jetted right as she tracked in. The stolen Uchigane started to go to Blue's left, only to get slammed by a volley from Black's rifle. The shield flickered brightly for an instant as large caliber bullets deflected away. The intruder glanced at her HUD. **[Shield power:412.]**

Cutting off the PIC, the intruder's stolen Uchigane dropped like a stone. The second rifle volley went high over her head as the ground came rushing up. Engaging the PIC again, she stopped her fall barely two meters off the ground. Thrusters flared as she stopped, kicking the Uchigane forward into powered flight. Blue used the Revive's superior speed and pursued, firing three round bursts to keep the thief honest. The distance was closing quickly, while Black's support fire started to ease up. Black shouted a single word on their joint channel, "Reloading!"

Cutting loose with a sequence of controlled bursts, Blue sent a call out for a grenade launcher. The SMG clicked empty as she tossed it away and the grenade launcher materialized instantly in its place. Blue's eyes widened as the stolen Uchigane pirouetted on one foot, spinning in place to face her. The thruster's glow intensified as the thief charged at Blue.

Blue's grenade launcher came up on its own accord, a metal finger pulling on the trigger reflexively. The first shell was low, exploding well behind the target. Using the gun's recoil to aid her, Blue got the launcher in line faster. Shells flew straight, exploding as they impacted the Uchigane's shield. The thief crossed the swords in front of her, the right atop the left as the explosion's smoke wreathed her form.

One last shell flew into the fiery maelstrom, a shockwave and fragments pushing back against Blue's Rafale. Glancing at her HUD, Blue saw just how close it was. **[Shield energy: 518.]** Blue called for a rifle as her eyes returned too late to the fireball. The stolen Uchigane erupted from the fire, smoke dragging from each edge. The right sword was missing the top third of the blade, armor plates were etched and scored from the heat.

"No shot!" Black called out even as Blue tried to raise up the new arrived rifle. The thief's hips shifted, using her entire body to bring up the broken katana into a thrust. Blue jetted back, placing the rifle defensively between herself and the oncoming attack. The katana hummed malignantly for an instant as it struck, slamming through the rifle before hitting the Rafale's shield. The rifle was ripped from Blue's hands as the intruder swung both swords rapidly to the accompaniment of distant rifle fire. Each swing of the sword flashed updates on Blue's HUD. **[Shield power:447. 399. 352. 301. 260. 188.]** A determined glint entered the intruder's brown eyes as she drove the blade through the physical shield on Blue's left side. Electrical current ran up through the blade of the stolen Uchigane, and into the Rafale's frame.

The HUD told the story. **[Shield power: 0. Damage level: D. Main thruster 1 offline. Further combat unadvised.]** Engaging her PIC, Blue floated to the ground, keeping an eye on the damaged shoulder assembly.

Employing her own PIC, the intruder floated up shakily until she was level with Black. Narrowing her eyes at the stolen unit, Black started to raise the rifle one more time. The HUD on her IS flashed a warning. **[Ammo count: 0.]** Black toggled the standard channel for the school units as she lowered the rifle again. "Girl, I don't know who you are, but I do know you're not bad in an IS." A slight grin broke across thin lips. "I'm betting you don't have much left, am I right?"

The intruder eyed her HUD quicky and tried not to despair at the readout. **[Shield power 63. Power supply: 11%. Damage level: B.]** Not trusting her own voice, the intruder only nodded once. Black took that information in stride as the two floated quietly. Voices on the comm channel were screaming for updates, orders to attack and for reinforcements to engage the thief. Black toggled off the radio as she looked over the stolen Uchigane. "I guess I couldn't talk you into landing and surrendering that Uchigane, could I?"

A shake of the head was the only response from the Uchigane's pilot. Black grinned a bit more as she began to enjoy the moment more. "Yeah, I can't say as I'd be willing to give up, even against a hopeless fight like this either." She dropped the rifle and it disappeared into a white mist. A single IS katana appeared in Black's right hand. It could have been a twin to the one used by the stolen Uchigane. "So at the very least I can give you what you want: a good fight to the very end."

The intruder raised up the sword in her left hand as a quirky smile broke onto her face. Her sword whipped around to a standard salute position, which Black promptly returned. Both women dropped their blades to an offensive position as they locked eyes. The only sounds was the labored breathing of the intruder and the quiet whirring hum of two sets of IS engines.

Jets roared as the intruder broke the staredown and flew as fast as possible towards Black. Katana rising into a wide swing, the intruder's face was locked with grim determination. Blood rushed in her veins as Black raised her own sword in a counter and cut in her thrusters. The two women flew straight as arrows at each other.

Two razor sharp edges clashed for an instant with a loud clang. Swinging her sword one handed, the intruder watched the blade glance off the Rafale's full power shield. Black barely noticed the HUD updating as she swung her katana at the Uchigane. The shields of the stolen IS, already weakened from early fights, dropped to zero and collapsed. Black's katana passed through unhindered as the momentum of her swing carried her along. The weapon bounced under the intruder's katana, burying itself down onto the pilot.

All the confidence in the intruder's face faltered in an instant as pain started to register. Black noticed the sword had gone in deep on the right side, neatly impaling the intruder. Blood flowed easily along the metal edge to run down the lowered tip. The Uchigane's computer beeped as the HUD updated shield status and the thrusters started to cut off. Grabbing the defeated opponent, Black maxed out her PIC and carefully kept the bloody weapon from pulling free. Landing on the ground with her prisoner, Black opened a channel and started calling for medical support.

—*—

The medicinal smell of the infirmary assaulted Yelena Bogdanova as she walked in the doorway to the infirmary. Walking past the door of the doctor's office, she stalked confidently past curtained beds as she searched the spacious set of rooms. Stopping at one bed, she motioned to the doctor flashing a light in the eyes of a student.

"Well?" Yelena asked imperiously as the doctor pushed the girl down to the bed. Dawn Saunders wore a simple white lab coat over a set of teal scrubs, the clothes hanging loose. A few loose strands of platinum blond hair peeked out from the surgical cap.

Pulling the curtain around the bed, Dawn walked back to her office with the Assistant Director in tow. "Just wait a minute," she whispered hoarsely. Entering her office, Dawn quickly sat down behind her desk and waved the Assistant Director to an empty chair.

"Doctor, I am not accustomed to being keep waiting—" Yelena started again, her voice indignant.

"Tough shit, I've got enough to do without you coming in here and making an ass of yourself." Grey eyes flared in challenge, matching the doctor's tone. One hand opened a drawer to pull out a pen. "And before you go off again, remember that you are in MY infirmary, and that means I do have the authority now to kick you out if I find reason to." Dawn's eyes narrowed slightly as she placed the pen in her mouth, making her position clear.

Swallowing a number of choice invective, Yelena forced herself to relax. "Doctor Saunders, could I have your report if you have a moment?"

Nodding marginally, Dr. Saunders kept the pen in her mouth as she pulled up some notes. "We've got two concussed students from the Maintenance Branch I'm going to keep overnight for observation. Student Maria Velasquez had a nasty shock when her IS used the Absolute Defense system, but overall she's okay. Banged up and more than a little pissed off, but okay. I've sent her back to her room on light activity for a couple days, she's to come back in next week for a follow up."

"And the intruder?"

Dr. Saunders nodded mechanically as she reviewed her actions. "A real mess. When Aki Tetsuhara brought the intruder in, I wasn't sure I could do anything. IF this place didn't have the best medical equipment in the world, I'd probably have lost them." Pushing a couple of controls on her desktop, Dr. Saunders waved to a display. "Bullet fragments in the shoulders, second- and near third-degree burns on the left forearm. I dug out what looked like grenade fragments from the biceps on the right arm, but they need to be tested to confirm that. And of course, Mrs. Tetsuhara DID impale them with a sword." The display showed pictures of gloved hands performing surgery. Director Bogdanova tried not to blanche at the sight of blood and exposed organs.

Smiling behind cupped hands, Dr. Saunders tried not to feel too good at seeing the queasy look of the assistant director. "But, I think I've saved their life. I want to keep them here for a while to make sure though—" one hand came up seeing the director's mouth start to open, "and I will be sure to keep them fully restrained. Even if they feel like causing trouble, which I doubt, they won't have the chance to."

"What about an identity? Any luck on that?"

Dr. Saunder's hands dropped into her lap. "Well, they didn't tell ME their name, if that's what you're asking. I ran them through facial recognition and DNA analysis though. We'll get a hit eventually." At that the computer started beeping insistently. Dr. Saunders reached up and tapped a button. "That's odd...shouldn't have gotten any results so soon."

Director Bogdanova watched the doctor's eyes widen in surprise. "Show me what its got." Dr. Saunders complied mechanically, eyes never leaving the screen. The report replaced a screen that had a frozen scene of surgery on it. Speed-reading the report, Yelena stood up and leaned over the doctor's desk. Activating the communications panel, she waited only a moment to speak to the control room.

"Find me Chifuyu Orimura immediately."

* * *

A/N: As I said in the description, I do consider this a sequel to my "Through the Looking Glass" story. So I'll be referring to events that happened to it along the way. Folks might want to read that one to understand some of the elements as we go on through this.

As always, I have to say this: IF YOU READ THE STORY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Love it, hate it, don't understand it, I don't care. If I'm not getting any feedback, then I can't be sure I'm not doing my best for you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Then it comes to be that the soothing light  
at the end of your tunnel was just a freight train coming your way.  
Song lyrics, Metallica

Maya Yamada stood under the cafe awning, watching the rain start to slacken off. What had been a steady downpour ten minutes ago had settled into a light patter now. Turning her attention back inside to the counter, she accepted the proffered tea and pastry. Scanning the room for a seat, Maya finally selected a spot near the big windows to watch the rain.

Taking a moment to savor the aroma of the exotic tea blend, Maya picked at the pastry as she watched a car pass by outside. _I wonder how Orimura-sensei is doing right now,_ she thought absently. _She seemed like she was going to break down again._ A piece of the sweet found it's way into Maya's mouth as sea green eyes gazed past two layers of glass, not seeing anything at all. Hands mechanically raised the tea to her lips, her eyes never leaving the far off space as if watching her friend.

The loud trilling of Maya's phone went unnoticed for a long instant as her reverie continued. Finally snapping to alertness, she dug quickly into her handbag to extricate the phone. Thumbing it on without looking at the display, Maya casually placed it against her ear. "Hello, Maya Yamada here."

The voice on the other end got her attention instantly. **"This is the IS Academy,"** it said abruptly. **"We're looking for Chifuyu Orimura, but couldn't reach her at home or on her cell. Do you have any idea where she might be right now?"**

Eyes snapping forward, Maya's body pulled itself straighter in response to the commanding authority the voice demonstrated. "Orimura-sensei? I left her a little while ago, at the entrance to the cemetery where her brother is."

Softening slightly, the stern voice displayed a touch of regret over the phone. **"Oh. Yes, today is that day isn't it?"** The line hung open for a long pause as muted voices were heard in the background. Finally the speaker came back to Maya. **"Ms. Yamada, are you still close enough to Ms. Orimura to get a message to her?"**

Maya blinked once, her mind racing through information. "Yes I am."

 **"Tell Ms. Orimura that we have had a situation at the Academy and that we need her here immediately—wait a moment."** More muffled voices came through the open call as Maya started to clean up her table one handed. A sense of urgency started pushing at her, making her motions clumsy. The tea cup tipped over, scalding Maya's outstretched hand and earning a momentary hiss of pain. A new voice, asserting an extreme authority clicked on the line. **"Ms. Yamada, this is Assistant Director Bogdanova. Tell Ms. Orimura that we are sending a car out to pick her up and that she needs to report to the Academy immediately. Neither of you is to talk about this with anyone from outside the Academy."**

Going pale from the director's instructions, Maya quickly dumped her trash into the nearest receptacle and headed out the door. Giving the Academy Chifuyu's current address, Maya tapped the phone off and almost ran towards the gate of the cemetery. Passing through the entranceway, she found a groundskeeper and got directed to the proper pathway. Her steps were muted on the stone walkway, but as fast as possible without breaking the area's solace.

Turning around one corner, Maya found Chifuyu standing near a headstone twenty meters away. From the distance, Maya noted the older woman's bowed head and decided not to shout. Slowing down to a respectful pace, she walked steadily towards her friend.

"Um...Orimura-sensei?" Chifuyu's head snapped up at the voice, her eyes tracking around to find the source. Settling on Maya Yamada's form, the eyes focused quickly as Chifuyu's body started to twist around. Chifuyu settled comfortably as she faced the younger woman. "I got a call from the ISA. They need you to come in immediately. Orders from Assistant Director Bogdanova herself."

Chifuyu blinked hard at the message, then looked around the area once. Failing to find anyone else around besides Maya, she bowed her head and muttered something under her breath. Maya struggled but only caught, "...should have known she'd be gone." Chifuyu looked back at the gravestone, wiping away one last bead of water. "Bye Ichika. I'll try to come back more often."

—*—

"Wow," Maya whispered, almost too softly to hear. "I guess that answers one question."

Chifuyu just nodded as the car rolled through the gate. "And raises a bunch more."

Security at the Academy was out in force. Teachers and other staff members were milling around weapons visibly clenched. Two Revives had been posted at the gate; each bearing an impressive arsenal of heavy guns. The teachers piloting them kept the guns trained on the car as each woman presented identification. Numerous other Revives were seen patrolling the sky over the grounds as the pilots scanned for any threat.

Maya blinked behind her glasses at the older woman's comment. "What questions got raised by this?"

"For starters, what happened here to cause the lockdown? And why was it important to give us the orders they did?" Chifuyu's mind raced for a minute as options presented themselves to her. _Why bring ME into this?_ kept bouncing around Chifuyu's consciousness.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the main administration building with a quiet squeak of the brakes. It's passengers got out easily, thanking the driver before closing the doors behind them. Yelena Bogdanova walked out of the admin facility, her sharp features locked into frown. A silver ponytail bobbed in time to strident click of heels on the ground. Her emerald eyes focused on the two women watching the car drive away. "Good, you're here," Yelena stated bluntly as her frown deepened. "Come on."

Chifuyu and Maya fell into step behind the assistant director without a word as she strode back into the facility. The three women walked in silence, each step increasing the tension higher and higher. Finally entering a conference room, the assistant director sat down at the table and motioned for the teachers to do the same.

Once all three were seated, Director Bogdanova cleared her throat softly. "I'm sure you are both wondering as to what happened here. And curious as to why I had you come in under...unusual orders." Reaching out to tap a control on the table, Yelena turned on the display in the center of the room.

"Approximately four hours ago, an intruder managed to somehow teleport into arena three. She then evaded the students using the arena and escaped into the building proper." Images flashed across the display in accompaniment to the director's monologue. Chifuyu's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the intruder as she bounced from one Uchigane to another. Director Bogdanova noted the reaction but kept on speaking, her tone rigidly neutral. "The intruder then assaulted a couple of students working in the Maintenance Branch, stole an Uchigane IS that was being used to test some new modifications and flew it outside the Maintenance Branch building.

"Once outside the building, our IS thief was then engaged by Candidate Representative Maria Velasquez, plus instructors Aki Tetsuhara and Sariko Migaki. Using unorthodox tactics, both student Velasquez and instructor Migaki were defeated. Instructor Tetsuhara then defeated the intruder, resulting in severe injuries to the thief in the process."

Assistant Director Bogdanova paused to take a breath, her emerald eyes staring intently on Chifuyu's face. "Doctor Saunders managed to save the intruder's life, even though their current condition is marked as 'critical'." The director's voice turned a little colder now, matching the expression settling on her face. "Now that we've gone over the basics, let me get to the reason YOU were called here, Chifuyu Orimura. Once we had the intruder apprehended, we started trying to identify them. Facial recognition software hasn't come up with anything, but DNA analysis came back with an eighty percent match." Emerald eyes locked onto Chifuyu's brown ones. "To you."

Shock broke through Chifuyu's composure, her mouth opening in a gasp. "What?" Her mind came up with one answer as reason tried to overcome emotion. _No, it can't be. She wouldn't have done all this, would she?_ "That's—that's impossible. I only have a brother, and he's dead."

Nodding curtly once, Director Bogdanova's face showed a touch of sympathy for the first time during the conversation. "Yes, that is what your file says. Regardless, we have run the tests twice more since calling you in. Each time the results are the same, so I must consider it to be accurate."

Chifuyu's head dropped to the table, the stress of the moment overwhelming her. Maya reached out and ran an arm along her friend's back, trying to calm Chifuyu down as much as possible. They stayed like that for a long moment as the only sound being heard was a few muffled words barely comprehensible. "No—it can't be—why now?"

Director Bogdanova's felt her emotional control waver at the sight of another person in so much pain, but years of experience managed to barely keep herself in check. She waited for the younger woman to regain her composure while making a mental note to have Chifuyu's personnel file updated. After a couple of minutes, Chifuyu finally pulled her head off the table. Conflicting emotions passed across her face in an instant before settling into a determined resolution. "I need to see her," Chifuyu stated simply as she rose shakily to her feet.

Yelena nodded once at the statement, wondering exactly what was going through the dark haired woman's mind. "I was going to suggest it as well. Come with me."

The walk to the infirmary was done in silence, the only sound of the three sets of shoes clicking on the floor. Two more security personnel were waiting at the doorway to prevent any unauthorized intrusions. The grim faced women relaxed their grips slightly at the sight of the Assistant Director but kept their eyes wandering around the hallway.

Inside the infirmary were two more guards, both watching one bed that was isolated from the rest. Doctor Saunders looked up from her work to frown at the guards, face lined with a scowl that deepened at the sight of her new visitors.

Chifuyu surged forward, her chest tightening up in anticipation. Blood started to scream in her ears as her pulse tripled. The privacy curtain was the only barrier now as a guard and Dr. Saunders tried to stop her. Reaching out with a single hand, Chifuyu shoved the curtain away on it's track, finally revealing the form in the bed. Relief washed across her as eyes tracked over an unfamiliar form to a muttered, "It's not her."

Surrounded by medical machines, the figure in the bed was a sight to behold. A round, almost oval, face with just a hint of angles in the cheeks and jaw. Dark black hair lay in shaggy waves falling across the eyes. The chest was too flat to be the girl Chifuyu remembered, certainly not after these years. The form leaned towards being on the tallish side, feet almost touching the bottom edge of the bed. Chifuyu let her eyes track across the rest of the body, noting the gauze wrapping on the left arm, the breathing tube taped across the mouth. She also took note of a large amount of restraints, solidly binding the woman to the bed at hands, feet, waist and chest. A twinge of pain settled in Chifuyu's gut, touching off a momentary lapse in her focus as an image started to drift in her eyes.

Dr. Saunders put on hand on Chifuyu's shoulder tentatively, bringing the younger woman back to reality. "As you can see, there was quite a few injuries. Second and third degree burns on the left arm. Grenade shrapnel in the right biceps. You can't see it, but there were some bullet fragments in the shoulders. Punctured right lung and lacerated kidney, from when the Uchigane's sword went in. Lost a bunch of blood to the hole the sword made too. Managed to save them, though, but I need to watch it to make sure."

Chifuyu heard the words mechanically, the words holding little meaning to her. "But she'll live?" Chifuyu asked tentatively, the slightest hint of hope present in her voice.

"I repaired the internal damage, plugged all the holes. Now it's up to them," Dr. Saunders said neutrally. "If they don't go into shock or have any complications in the next couple of days, the odds are good." She paused a minute, her lips pursing into a frown as she debated how to broach the next topic. "There is something else, something I just noticed recently."

Both Chifuyu and Director Bogdanova turned to face Dr. Saunders expectantly. Grabbing a pen from behind her ear to stick in her mouth, Dr. Saunders motioned the women away from the bed. "Once I was done trying to save a life, I had a minute and started getting the patient set up for a stay here." A sardonic grin appeared around the pen now. "Imagine my surprise when I went to put in a catheter and found that the plumbing is wrong for a female. It is in fact correct for a male."

Everyone in the room reacted to the shock in their own way. Director Bogdanova's jaw dropped, Maya Yamada made a squeak and covered her face. The guards' weapons almost slipped out of open hands. Chifuyu's eyes grew to the size of tea saucers as her lips opened breathlessly. The assistant director recovered first. "Bozhe moi, that's impossible. He FLEW an IS, and males can't do that!"

Nodding acknowledgement, Dr. Saunders looked at all of them individually. "Normally, I'd agree with you. But I ran a basic genetic analysis and it came back as a perfectly normal male. Standard X-Y chromosomal configuration with no signs of abnormalities." A slight blush creased her face for a moment. "And when I was putting in the catheter, well, let's just say Mr. Happy rose to the occasion as I started touching it for a prolonged period due to my mind wandering about the ramifications."

The words rang around Chifuyu's mind, connecting facts and coming rapidly to a conclusion. A quick sidestep around the older women brought her to the bed's edge. One hand, the shaking visible even in the distance, crept up towards the resting face. Unkempt locks of hair were slowly pushed aside to reveal the full face. Upon seeing the entire profile, Chifuyu let out a shriek of agony and fell to her knees as a solid chunk of ice formed in her gut.

Dr. Saunders was first to reach the younger woman, her hands professionally checking for a pulse. Tilting Chifuyu's head to notice the dilated pupils and unfocused gaze, the doctor tried to push her new patient down to the ground. Barely fighting the motion, Chifuyu kept muttering the same word over and over. "No no no no no no no no no no..."

Watching Maya Yamada kneel next to her friend, Director Bogdanova felt her patience fade away. "What is it?" she demanded in an imperious tone.

"This intruder, the person lying there," Chifuyu started, only to have her tongue dry out and her voice fade. "I know them. But it's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" Yelena Bogdanova nearly shouted.

Chifuyu's face went pale enough to turn the collar of her white shirt grey by comparison. "Because that person lying in the bed there is my dead brother." The entire room went silent except for the beep of a machine.

"His name is Ichika Orimura."

—*—

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, all of it focused on Chifuyu Orimura. Forced to recount the last time she'd seen Ichika, watching him die in her arms. Dr. Saunders had given her a mild sedative which kept Chifuyu calm enough even as her voice cracked during the retelling.

Maya had been an emotional rock as she listened, providing strength to her friend as best she could, bringing tea and snacks to the briefing room as Chifuyu told her ghastly tale. "...and that's all I really know," Chifuyu concluded.

Director Bogdanova mulled over the story she had heard. It matched up to the official record, but something kept nagging in the back of her mind. _There's something she's not telling me, I'm sure of it._ "Are you sure you don't know anyone who might have the ability to do this?"

Chifuyu's eyes unfocused as her mind tracked down possiblities. Judging quickly how much she should tell, Chifuyu came to a fast decision. "I can't think of a single person who would have the knowledge and technology to try this." Dr. Saunders walked in to the room quietly, observing the tension in the room. Chifuyu continued without acknowledging the new prescence, "I'd like to know who did this as much as you would though."

Yelena Bogdanova tried to keep her face neutral at the comment, but found her control slipping. "We shall, of course, investigate fully," came her response in a probing tone. Turning to face the room's newcomer, the director's tone settled to a coldly professional one. "I believe Dr. Saunders has some new information for us. Doctor?"

Clearing her throat slightly, Dr. Saunders held a small tablet in her hands. "Ichika's showing promise, so I removed the breathing tube. I've still got him on pure oxygen, but from his current stats, I should be able to wean him off it within a handful of hours as well. The general anaesthesia should be wearing off in a few hours, and I expect him to recover consciousness tomorrow morning." Consulting the tablet's data with a few finger swipes, she looked up around the room. "I compared mitochondrial DNA from both Chifuyu and Ichika. The results were identical: you two share the same mother. There are some irregularities though. From the public records, your brother would have been fifteen this year. X-rays I did of the person in my infirmary show the person to be somewhat older." Tapping the tablet brought up ghostly black and white pictures on the room's monitor. "The growth plates in the arms and legs appear to be more calcified than they ought to be. Blood chemistry is a bit off as well, even regardless of the trauma suffered. I'd estimate the Ichika in my infirmary to be approximately sixteen or seventeen years old. I also did a MRI scan of his brain and found something else." A new multicolored image appeared on the monitor. "This pattern is troubling, but I need him awake to run the right tests."

Dr. Saunders' face grew pained as she struggled on the next topic. "With your permission, Ms. Orimura, I would like to have your brother's grave opened and the remains brought here. I want to compare that DNA with the person lying in my infirmary, and verify the body is who it claims to be."

Chifuyu could only numbly bob once as her voice failed her. Maya ran one hand lightly over the taller woman's shoulders comfortingly as tears started to form in Chifuyu's eyes. "What—" Chifuyu started, her voice barely a whisper. Closing her mouth and taking a breath, she summoned up reserves of emotional control she wasn't aware of having. "What," Chifuyu said louder, "else do we need to do?"

Director Bogdanova frowned as she leaned on her elbows, hands clasped in front of her face. "That is a good question. Right now I'm sure the board is having a heated and impromptu session trying to figure out the exact answer. Even if it wasn't for the Alaska Treaty stipulation requiring the free transfer of information, there's no way to suppress this incident. All the students and staff here who are from outside Japan," Yelena paused for a moment to let that tidbit sink in, "will report to their respective countries and organizations about this incident, and the fact that a man flew an IS will probably set off riots. If not outright wars to get a hold of Ichika for research purposes."

Yelena's eyes unfocused as her mind started to consider other factors. "There is also the problem of legally bringing someone back from the dead. I confess to not being knowledgeable about Japanese law on the matters, but in Russia it is no small feat."

Worry creased Chifuyu's forehead as dark eyebrows slid down into a tightened expression. "Is there anything that can be done?"

Blinking hard at the question, Director Bogdanova let her hands drop flat to the table. "Possibly," she admitted cautiously. "It will depend on the board's decisions about such things. It will also depend entirely on whether or not Ichika survives in short term. After he has done that, we can try to help him have a future." Rising from the table smoothly, Yelena motioned her head slightly towards Dr. Saunders. "There are some things I need to go check on, see if the board has made any preliminary decisions."

Dr. Saunders caught the cue and rose stiffly. "I need to get back to keep an eye on my patients as well. Instructor Orimura, you should try to get some sleep. If you need something to help you, come down to the infirmary."

Both older women walked out of the room, leaving the room without another word. Chifuyu watched them leave, her lower lip trembling as she maintained a brave face at the closing door. As the door clicked shut, she dropped the pretense and collapsed onto her arms, sobbing piteously. Maya leaned in close and just held her friend as the taller woman's body was wracked with sobs.

"What's wrong Chifuyu-sensei?" Maya whispered as she leaned in close.

Taking a moment to collect herself, Chifuyu looked up at into a pair of worried green eyes. "I thought—" she began, breaking down into tears again. A deep breath helped to try and compose herself further, even as her eyes kept crying. "After all this time, I thought I was starting to recover from it all. But now that I might have really come to terms with things," she started to sob again, "I might have to lose Ichika a second time."

Cringing internally, Maya tried not to let her friend's feelings get to her. "Come on, Chifuyu. All those stories you told me about how strong Ichika was. All the times he got up when you was sure he was done." She paused a moment to stare into brown eyes that were now rimmed with red. "Have faith in him Chifuyu. He'll get through this."

Wiping away a few more tears, Chifuyu slowly let her head settle on her arms. Staring down in the shadows offered from her hair, the words started bouncing around her trouble mind. After a dozen heartbeats, Chifuyu felt an uneasy peace settle on her. _She's right. Ichika has always surprised me with how strong he was. The fights he got into protecting Houki. Every time I knocked him down during training, he always got back up. Ichika_ _will_ _get through this._ "You...you're right Yamada-kun." Chifuyu admitted, her voice barely reaching to the younger woman. "I will have faith in him."

Chifuyu brought her head off the table, slowly turning it to face her friend. "Maya, I need a favor." Maya mutely nodded as her face settled into a professional mask. Chifuyu hesitated for just a heartbeat as she focused on finding the right words. "Can you go to my room and check the cabinets. I brought in a couple of bottles over the years. I need you to remove them from my room."

 _Good for you, Chifuyu,_ Maya thought as her face stayed calm. "I can do that Orimura-sensei." She stood up and walked out of the room with only a single glance back over her shoulder, checking on Chifuyu one last time.

The door had only barely closed before Chifuyu collapsed onto her arms again, crying quietly and muffling the sounds with a shirt sleeve. _She really is too good to be my friend at times like this,_ Chifuyu thought as feelings collided inside her. The intercom panel on the conference table beeped once, but she was too distracted to notice. It beeped a second time, and then started beeping continuously.

Finally recognizing the insistent chiming for what it was, Chifuyu reached one hand out tentatively to toggle the intercom on. "Hello?" she called out while forcing her voice to stay calm.

A cheerful and familiar voice came out of the compact speakers. **"Hello Chi-chan! I must say, you don't look too good right now."**

Chifuyu stared at the speaker for a long second as her brain tried to sort out what was happening. "Tabane?" she asked increduously. "What—how—why are you calling me now?"

The speaker echoed Tabane's bemused chuckle, giving Chifuyu a clear mental image of her friend's expression. **"I'm calling you now because you're alone. Although I wouldn't mind dealing with that Maya person. The boobies on her are ginormous, even bigger than Houki-chan's. I just want to bury my face in them until I can't breathe..."**

Tuning out Tabane's monologue of increasing perversions, Chifuyu struggled to pull herself mentally together. "How did you know to call me in this particular room Tabane?"

**"That's easy Chi-chan. I got a notice about something happening at the ISA when I was patching up Houki-chan. After I left you at the graveyard, I went back to my lab and saw the replay of events. It was really exciting in it's own way. When they had the genetic analysis done, I knew they'd call you in."**

Chifuyu listened to the explanation in silence. "You didn't really answer my question there Tabane."

 **"Oh? Sorry Chi-chan. I hacked the ISA computers ages ago, left myself some invisible backdoors to the security, and a variety of programs to monitor anything I might find interesting. "** The speaker paused for a minute and Chifuyu began to wonder if Tabane had cut the connection. **"I am a super genius after all. Don't worry Chi-chan, I disabled the cameras in this room before I called you. And the cameras in your bedroom haven't ever worked. Except for me."**

A surge of near panic flashed through Chifuyu before she got it under control. _There were cameras in my bedroom?_ "So why are you calling me Tabane? You have to know I'm a little busy."

 **"Right, right."** Chifuyu could see Tabane waving one hand at the comment. **"First off, I've already run my own DNA test. I managed to get the material to check this new Ik-kun against the old one. It is a nearly complete match. Ninety-one percent, give or take two percent. I'm sure the nice doctor will confirm that though. I'm also trying to identify the transport method, since it surprised me."**

Pinching her eyes shut for a moment, Chifuyu tried not to get frustrated at her friend's erratic behavior. "Tabane, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I need to ask it: DID YOU DO THIS?"

All of the playfulness dropped out of Tabane's voice as it came clearly through the speaker. **"Chi-chan, I wish I had done it. I might be a super genius, but even I have some limits. Cloning Ik-kun is beyond me currently. Though I will admit I did consider it in the first year after he died."**

Raising one eyebrow in surprise at the revelation, Chifuyu considered the information. "Really?"

 **"Sure. I figured out most of the basics. I even got enough DNA to do it. And you and Houki-chan were just so sad back then. There was even that one time..."** Tabane's voice drifted off as memories overwhelmed her. Chifuyu didn't press her friend to continue. **"But I decided that bringing Ichika back from the dead wasn't going to help the situation. Even when you broke down, and Houki changed, I cried myself to sleep as I clung to that promise not to bring him back if I could. I was sad about losing Ik-kun too, but I managed to find a state of peace by just focusing on my research."**

Chifuyu heard the raw emotion in her friend's voice, the pain laden tension backing the words and almost broke herself. Her throat tightened up as Chifuyu's head tilted down for a moment. "Thanks for being honest, Tabane. It means a lot to me."

 **"I'm going to go do some checking on this Chi-chan. You should do like that nice doctor said and get some rest."** The intercom clicked off with a soft beep, leaving Chifuyu alone in the room. Mulling over her options, Chifuyu finally decided to head to her room.

Walking into her assigned room alone, Chifuyu found Maya had been thorough in her cleaning. The stress of the day came crashing down on her as she collapsed onto her bed. Sleep claimed her quickly without any of the usual aids, bringing with it the blackness of unconsciousness.

—*—

Pain nibbled at the edge of Ichika's consciousness. The pain was diffuse and unfocused, but it rested mainly in his arm and his side. His back hurt a lot as well. A muted beeping sound started to percolate through the haze, rhythmic and regular.

The soft feeling of a light fabric on his skin made itself present now. Parts of him itched terribly, the discomfort of it starting to bring clarity to his mind. Ichika absently noted how hot his feet felt. His breath echoed loudly in his ears, the sound distorted in his white place.

Focusing on the pain in his existence, Ichika started to concentrate. Slowly, ever so slowly, his head straightened up. Eyelids fluttered once, the eyes underneath them shifting as his brain forced muscles to accept it's commands again. The eyelids crept up now, opening fractionally to reveal brown eyes as Ichika took his first look at the place he was in.

There was a pair of blobs close to him. Struggling to focus, Ichika watched the blobs resolve themselves into the form of people. The closer one was a blond woman in middle age, wearing a teal shirt and pants under a white lab coat. The second one was younger, in a dark suit and matching skirt. The face was still fuzzy, but the black hair was familiar enough. "Hey," he whispered, his voice a hoarse croak. The older woman leaned in close to hear him through the breath mask over his face. "Did—did it work Michelle?"

Repeating Ichika's statement, Dr. Saunders looked up at Chifuyu to see confusion cloud the younger woman's face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this update done and posted. I had intended to have it updated MUCH sooner, but between work, the holidays and a few minor hiccups getting the scenes to feel right, it took a lot longer than I was expecting.

As always, if you've read it please review it to let me how bad I suck, how much you love the story, whatever. It's crucial to an author to have feedback to know if I'm doing it right or wrong.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
There's not enough magic in a bloodline  
to forge an instant, irrevocable bond.  
-James Earl Jones

Ichika looked up from his book at the sound of footsteps approaching his bed. Carefully holding the book open with his good arm, he glanced up to see Chifuyu, Assistant Director Bogdanova and Dr. Saunders walk past the privacy curtain. "So," he intoned dryly, "are we going to repeat the same questions again and hope for different answers this time? Because I've got to admit that after a week of being asked the same things over and over, I'm rather bored of it."

All three women exchanged a meaningful look between them before Dr. Saunders finally answered him. "Actually, there's only one question and I have to ask it. Do you want to get out of here?"

Ichika blinked hard at the doctor. "Excuse me?"

Dr. Saunders moved carefully to check his vitals as she talked. "There's no medical reason to keep you here, and frankly, your prescence is causing a bit of a problem for me. So if you want to leave, then you can."

Giving the pretense of considering the question, Ichika watched the other two women for a reaction. "You mean after being poked, prodded, treated as a medical test dummy and nearly had the crap kicked out of me by a seriously pissed off girl all while asked the same questions day after day?" He cocked his head slightly to the side as a wry grin broke his lips. "Nah, I'm living out a dream here." Chifuyu's face broke into a frown while Director Bogdanova's went stone cold. Ichika's grin grew wider, touched with humor. "Of course I want to get out of here. But where exactly will I go?"

Chifuyu relaxed into a small smile of her own. "We'll discuss that on the drive. Get dressed and I'll meet you outside."

Riding along in a nondescript sedan, Ichika admired the water along the bridge leading away from the school. Dr. Saunders had given him specific instructions, ending with a warning to avoid strenuous activities for a bit longer. Keeping his gaze focused out the window, Ichika let his eyes drift slightly towards Assistant Director Bogdanova in the front seat, and the reflection of Chifuyu staring intently from the other side. "So," he started tentatively, "where am I going to go now that I'm out of the school?"

Chifuyu flushed slightly at the question, her face scrunching up into a frown. "Well—" she started, pursing her lips gingerly. "Since you are a minor, and my brother, it was thought that you would come back and live with me, Ichika-kun."

Ichika turned away from the window to look across from him at his sister. "Are you serious Mi-, I mean Chifuyu?"

Chifuyu noted the slip of the tongue but chose to ignore it. Instead, she reached out and lightly rapped Ichika on the head with her knuckles. "Call me Chifuyu-nee when we're in public. Or nee-san."

Director Bogdanova cleared her throat quietly from the front seat. "As for what else happens to you, it was decided by the board of directors that you will be enrolled in the IS Academy. You start with the next session, beginning in six weeks. That way you're protected by the charter and governance of the Academy. It's not the best solution, but it's probably the most humane."

Quietly digesting that tidbit of information, Ichika let his head bump the window as the car turned. "Sounds interesting."

The Assistant Director's voice conveyed the grin he couldn't see. "After convincing the Japanese government to lose the records of your death, we wanted to make sure you were taken care of properly." Chifuyu blanched visibly at the barb regarding Ichika's death. Ichika, for his part, just let it slide by unnoticed. "In any case," Yelena continued, "you should spend your vacation time wisely. When you start at the Academy, there will be no favoritism allowed. The teachers will push you mercilessly and you will be expected to perform no differently from any other student."

The sedan started to slow as it approached a residential community. Houses lined the street, the two story structures close enough to each other to give a sense of community while not making it intrusive. The black car came into a stop in front of one residence. Calling it a home might be a stretch, given the nature of it. The paint was faded and chipped, the visible shrubs unkempt and wild. A small sign by the front door read "Orimura" and even that seemed tarnished from a distance.

The Orimuras exited the car in their own fashion, Chifuyu wincing at the sight of the sad shape of her house in the daylight hours. _Guess I have let things go downhill a lot over the years,_ she admitted to herself as she walked around the car. A mirrored window rolled down partially to reveal Director Bogdanova's hairline and sunglasses. "We're going back to the Academy now, so you two are on your own."

Neither Orimura paid the sedan attention as it pulled away from the curb. Passing through the gate, Chifuyu felt her memories well up from deep inside and threaten to break her. _I should have sold this place and moved somewhere else after—after Ichika died. There are too many memories here now, and most of them are bad,_ she chided herself mentally. Unlocking the front door, Chifuyu took Ichika on a quick tour of the place.

The tour was brief, but it showed Ichika a lot. All the surfaces showed signs of recent cleaning, while the various items were neatly stored in assorted cubbies and cabinets. Ichika felt a twinge of pain from his side as the smell of cleaner tickled his nose. Chifuyu hid her surprise at the overall neatness of the residence, knowing full well that someone had been in recently. Ending the tour at the kitchen table, Chifuyu found two handwritten notes waiting for her.

 **"Call me if you need any help. -Maya"** read the first one, in her friend's meticulous writing. The second one wasn't as neatly written, but still legible. **"Come by the shop if you have questions or want a meal. -Gen"** Smiling weakly at the thought of her friends cleaning up her place, Chifuyu turned back towards Ichika. "I didn't think I'd be bringing you here so soon, so there's a lot of things we need to go do. How about I treat you to a meal and then we'll get some shopping done?"

—*—

Walking amongst the aisles of clothes, Ichika tried to hide his exasperation at his situation. Chifuyu's offer of a meal had taken them to a fast food place that was okay, but it didn't seem all that satisfying. Then she had insisted on staying close, almost suffocatingly so, to Ichika the entire time at the stores. Luckily Chifuyu had enough respect to let him enter the dressing room alone. _It's like she expects me to disappear,_ he whined mentally.

Looking over the latest set of options, Ichika debated his choices as he sat down on the small bench provided. Grabbing one set of pants, he set himself to the process of getting changed. Brown eyes tracked up to the mirror, noting his reflection. Ichika's left arm was lightly bandaged, the wrappings covering synthetic skin being used to help it heal. A large patch of gauze covered the stitches on the right side of his stomach, and another wrapping stretched tight across his shoulders.

"Everything okay in there Ichika?" Chifuyu's soft voice intruded on Ichika's thoughts, causing him to jerk. A set of shorts from the pile dropped to the ground as Ichika tried to keep the remaining items from joining it. Fitfully succeeding, he blew a soft breath through pursed lips. "Ichika?" Chifuyu asked again tentatively.

"Everything's just fine, Chifuyu-nee." Ichika snatched the shorts from the floor and started to slide them on. "I'll be out in a moment." Pulling on a shirt, Ichika picked up the pile of clothes, careful to not put any stress on his left arm. Sliding the privacy curtain aside he found Chifuyu and the sales clerk standing near the fitting room entrance. The clerk's eyes were wide with excitement at seeing a potential sale. Chifuyu's face looked worried, but it brightened considerably at seeing Ichika's choice of clothes.

Nodding once at his look, Chifuyu voiced her verdict. "Looks good. Okay, let's ring it up." The clerk tried to hide her grin at the sale and took all the items over to the register. Chifuyu followed suit, reaching into a pocket for her wallet. Ichika stood there a minute, only to start walking after Chifuyu glanced at him over her shoulder.

Leaving the department store carrying the oversized bag in one hand, Ichika tried to keep his face neutral when Chifuyu exited behind him. She had a second bag in her hand, but Chifuyu's eyes tracked around the area before coming to rest on Ichika. Frowning a moment seeing Ichika holding a bag, Chifuyu's eyes scanned the area again. "Think we've got enough clothes for now?"

"Probably. As long as we can get home with them," Ichika replied with a faint smile. His eyes drifted around the shopping arcade, the bright signs proclaiming a variety of services. One sign in particular caught his interest. "Can we try one more shop?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Gesturing with her free hand, Chifuyu let Ichika walk a couple of steps ahead. "Keep The Beat Instruments," she read off the sign as Ichika held the door open for her. In the dimly lit store, drum sets and keyboards were arranged in neat clumps. Guitars had been set onto holders along two walls, while the third was covered by miscellaneous items.

A young woman with bright pink hair sat on a stool behind the counter top, face scrunched in concentration as she worked on something. Looking up at the sound of the doorbell, she smiled reflexively. "Welcome. Can I help you find something in particular?"

Chifuyu opened her mouth to respond, but Ichika beat her to it. "I was wondering if I could look at a guitar."

The clerk's eyes brightened as she hopped off her stool. "Certainly," she said, walking around the counter to approach the Orimuras. "Do you have much experience playing?"

Confusion clouded Ichika's face for a moment, drawing a worried look from Chifuyu. "I'm—not sure," he confessed after a moment.

A pink eyebrow twitched up at the statement, but the clerk took it in stride. Placing a stool close to Ichika, she motioned him to sit. As he set down his bag of clothes, the clerk took an acoustic guitar from it's spot on the floor and placed it in his lap. Ichika picked it up by the neck with his left hand and tried to curl his fingers around it, only to wince as pain shot up through his arm.

Chifuyu started forward at the sight of Ichika's discomfort only to get blocked by the clerk's form. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said apologetically. Grabbing a second guitar from the wall, she quickly swapped out the two. "This one is strung up for a lefty."

Flexing his hand tentatively, Ichika placed his fingers on the strings. Looking up at both women, his face broke into a frown. "I'm not sure how good this will be. Normally I'd do this with my right hand."

The first few notes came out of the guitar flat, distorted by the bad placement of fingers. Ichika adapted quickly, his hand repositioning itself for more precision. The next series of notes came smooth and sharp, breaking into a slow mournful pace. Ichika's face went blank as his forehead creased from concentration.

Both women watched in rapt attention as the music washed over them, playing at their emotions as easily as Ichika plucked at the guitar. Changing tempo, he picked up the pace, bridging into a set of higher octave notes. Chifuyu felt her eyes start to tear up, and closed them as she turned away to keep from distracting Ichika.

On and on the music played. The clerk's eyes watered up even as she fought to maintain a critical watch on Ichika's style. A brief jingle broke the trance as the door to the shop opened. Another woman walked in, reproach in her eyes. "Iwasawa, don't tell me you forgot our gig tonight did you? You said you'd have the shop closed by now."

Iwasawa turned to face her bandmate, quickly shushing her with a gesture. Ichika looked up at the sharp sound of the newcomer's voice, his playing forgotten. The last few notes hung on the air for a moment as he noticed the tears in both Chifuyu's and Iwasawa's faces. "Sorry, I think I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry," Iwasawa corrected. "That was fantastic." Walking back to the counter, she leaned and snagged a recorder from under the lip. Flipping it on, Iwasawa set it down next to Ichika as she reached out to grab the first guitar a second time. One foot cocked on the stool Ichika sat on, Iwasawa grinned as she settled the guitar on her extended leg. "Can you play that again?"

Blinking at the request, Ichika started to replay his piece of music. Iwasawa broke into accompaniment after twenty seconds, Her notes were two scales higher than Ichika's, but it complimented beautifully regardless. The newcomer watched for a moment longer, then grabbed at a set of drumsticks in her back pocket before sitting down at one set. Favoring a very light style, she joined in softly in a manner that completed the music.

Chifuyu watched as the three played, weaving a hypnotic melody between them. The two band members glanced back at Ichika, then dropped out to let him pluck a few last strings before he stopped. Glancing up from the guitar, Ichika found admiration in the eyes of all the women on him.

Iwasawa reached out to click off the recorder. "That sounded beautiful. Seemed a little Spanish guitar in it's origin, but not like anything I'd heard before." She cocked her head to the side a little as a huge grin broke her lips. "If that's how you play injured, I'd kill to hear you play when healthy. Hell, I'd give you a job in the band just on that piece alone."

The drummer's head bobbed enthusiastically behind the stack. "Oh yeah, anytime."

Ichika blushed at the compliments, and started to hand back the guitar. Iwasawa took it and placed the left one along the wall. Holding her own guitar comfortably, she looked at Chifuyu. "You are one lucky lady to have a boyfriend like him. I envy you for that luck."

Blushing furiously at the statement, Chifuyu shook her head once. "He's not boyfriend. He's my younger brother."

Now it was Iwasawa's turn to blush. "My apologies to both of you." She turned to face Ichika more directly. "With your permission, I'd like to use that song. I need to work some lyrics first, but I'm sure I can come up with something. When I get it ready, I'll give you VIP tickets to the gig where we debut it."

Ichika glanced at Chifuyu, looking for an answer and getting nothing. Thinking furiously, he nodded his head once. "Deal," he stated simply. Standing up from the stool slowly, Ichika bent back over to grab at his bag of clothes. Chifuyu followed suit, grabbing at her own purchases.

Iwasawa watched the two turn towards the door before calling out to them. "Hold on a minute please. After that performance, it would be a crime for you to leave without a guitar of your own." She hefted the acoustic she was still holding by the neck. "And I always discount for the serious players."

Ichika looked back at Chifuyu to see her nod marginally with a tight little grin on her face.

—*—

"Welcome to the Gotanda Eatery," said a middle aged woman behind the counter as the small bell rang. Blazing red hair was liberally streaked with grey, but the face was only lightly creased with wrinkles. Her hands were invisible from behind the counter top, but the damp spots on the apron suggested some sort of cleaning. Amber eyes lit up brightly seeing the new guest to the restaurant. "What can I get—Hey Chifuyu!"

Motioning slightly at the entryway, Chifuyu held the door ajar. "Hey Gotanda-san. Is there a quiet table I can get?"

Ren blinked hard at the unusual request. "Sure, come on back, we'll put you at our family's table. But I have to ask why?" Chifuyu beckoned back out the door to Ichika, who was careful to avoid bumping his injured arm on the frame. Heavy looking bags bounced between the door and his leg. Ren's face drained of color as recognition flashed through her brain, causing her to drop the dish to the floor with a loud crash.

"Hey Dad, got visitors for you!" she called as she locked the door to the restaurant, silently glad that it was too early for the dinner rush.

Gen Gotanda came out from the adjoining kitchen, his grey hair hidden beneath a short chef's hat. Rubbing his hands on a towel produced from his apron, he looked around inquisitively. "Visitors?" he asked, scanning the empty room before settling on Chifuyu near the counter. A second person was looking at a menu, their face obscured by the laminated paper. "Hello Orimura-san."

The second person's menu flopped over and Gen caught a look at the face. Gen's mouth flopped open for a second as his complexion took on an unhealthy hue. "Ichika—?" he struggled out as Gen's brain tried to force itself to accept the situation before him.

Ichika frowned a moment at the reaction, unsure of what he should do. "Yes sir?" he replied tentatively.

Gen's blue eyes tracked from Ichika to Chifuyu and back again. "How?" he stammered once. "What exactly is going on here?"

Chifuyu kept her voice neutral even as sympathy radiated from her face. "I can explain, I think. But you might want to sit down first."

Sitting down at the Gotanda's personal table both Orimuras relaxed marginally. Ren set a small serving caddy down as she went back to grab some glasses to fill. Gen had disappeared back into the kitchen, claiming to check on his stove. Chifuyu worried slightly about his condition. Gen hadn't seemed any better when he left the room.

"So Chifuyu-san," Ren started, her tone politely probing. Gen returned to the kitchen carrying two plates laden with food piled high. Setting the plates down with a flourish, he and Ren sat down opposite the two Orimuras.

Thinking fast about her situation, Chifuyu stole a fast glance at Ichika as he started eating. An idea came to her quickly enough. Looking back over at the Gotanda's, she tried to keep her voice calm. "Is Dan-kun and Ran-chan here? It'll be easier if I have to go over this once."

Ren's eyes narrowed at the thought, but she got up and disappeared up the stairwell to the bedrooms. Chifuyu took the reprieve to start eating, trying to ignore Gen's heavy gaze resting on her forehead. After a moment, the stairs creaked as the Gotanda siblings arrived.

Brother and sister took a single look at their grandfather sitting at the dinner table, surprised that he was inside the residence and not working. Leaving the stairwell, they saw the Orimuras nearly simultaneously. Bracing herself for the reaction, Chifuyu took a breath to steady herself.

"What—ICHIKA?" Both siblings cried out at the same time. Ren arrived an instant later, pushing them towards empty seats. The two teens sat down, mouths running furiously with question after question. Ichika tried to finish his current mouthful of food before opening his mouth to answer one of the interrogatives. Seeing Ichika's predicament, Ren Gotanda slapped the back of the heads on both teens.

"He is a guest sitting at our table," she scolded harshly as the siblings rubbed the now sore spot. "Remember your manners and let him eat." Ichika flashed a grateful smile behind his chopsticks and proceeded to chew some more.

Swallowing a mouthful of tempura, Chifuyu reached out for the glass of water to help her suddenly dry throat. "I am going to tell you four something, but only on the grounds of absolute secrecy," she paused a moment to catch the eye of everyone present. "If you talk about this with anyone outside of this group, in any kind of setting, we could all go to prison for a very long time."

Dan and Ran looked unconcerned at the statement. Ren's face flushed and looked at her children worriedly. Gen's demeanor became an unreadable mien of stone. "Are you sure that's wise, Orimura-san?" He asked the question with a neutral, almost cold voice.

 _Clearly he doesn't like these implications,_ Chifuyu thought. _Can't say as I blame him._ Shaking her head once, Chifuyu never let her eyes drift from Gen. "Wise, Gotanda-sama? No, I don't think it's wise. But I do think it's necessary."

Eyes narrowing in thought, Gen Gotanda nodded his head slightly. "Please go ahead then." So Chifuyu told them the entire story of Ichika's return. The break-in at the Academy, his time in the infirmary. What was going to happen to Ichika when classes resumed, and how they had spent the day.

As Chifuyu's story ended, Gen walked over to one cabinet. Reaching up high, he produced a small bottle of scotch and a glass. Pouring himself a generous dollop of the amber liquid, he started to cap the bottle only to frown as Ren snatched the glass away. Putting the glass to her lips, the woman drained the scotch in a single pull and set the glass down again. Gen smirked as his daughter tapped the glass with a single finger, prompting him to refill it before getting his own tumbler out.

Dan's face was bright with admiration. "Dude, that just rocks," he added with a grin. "You come back from the dead, and then you get yourself into a little slice of nirvana. All those lonely girls at the IS Academy, and you'll be the only guy. You'll be up to your neck in hotties by the end of the first day. I might have to come visit to help you take care of them all."

Gen coughed on his scotch at the statement, while the ladies present all turned to glare at him. Ran reached out and slapped Dan on the side of his head hard enough to put stars in his vision. Turning to face his sister, Dan caught the full glare from his mother and Chifuyu and promptly wilted in his chair. Muttering something under his breath, he slumped down further into his seat to avoid accusing eyes.

Ran turned back to Ichika, the frown on her face disappearing as she moved. "I'm hoping to get into the IS Academy myself after I graduate next year." One hand came up to tease her long mane of hair playfully. "Maybe I'll have the chance to call you sempai."

Feeling the warmth of the scotch in her stomach, Ren cleared her throat lightly, gathering everyone's attention. "So Orimura-san, why trust us with such a big secret?"

Chifuyu blinked hard at the formality of the statement from a friend. "Why don't we let the kids talk in private a minute?"

Both adults caught the hint, and stepped away from the table. Chifuyu set her chopsticks down quietly and easily joined them. The teens, lost in their own conversation didn't notice as the adults moved to a far corner of the kitchen.

Keeping one side facing Ichika, Chifuyu dropped her voice to a confidential whisper. "I've got a handful of reasons for this. First off," she started, letting her eyes meet with the two older adults, "there's the simple fact that I'm not sure this IS Ichika." Recounting the incident in the music store briefly, Chifuyu's gaze went back to fall on Ichika laughing with the Gotandas. "Ichika-kun didn't play the guitar, and he sure has some skill with one."

Gen started to put a tumbler of scotch in Chifuyu's hand, only to have her push it away to the surprise of both Gotanda adults. "No thanks. I've done enough of that already, and I'm not sure I would want to stop if I started now." Chifuyu took a deep breath as she continued. "Second reason is a bit more practical. Whomever this person is, and I'm not saying it isn't Ichika, he's got holes and problems. There's a lot of memory loss that the doctor couldn't explain, and things that Ichika should know but doesn't. Maybe, just maybe, if I expose him to some people he might know, it'll jog a memory, kick-start his brain." Chifuyu noted both Gotanda adults frowning at the statement. "I know, it's weak," she said sympathetically, "but it was the doctor's idea.

"Since Ran and Dan were Ichika's friends before he...died," Chifuyu said, hanging on the word for a long moment before continuing, "I was hoping they could hang out with him while they are on their summer break. Nothing dangerous or particularly wild, given Ichika's recovering from injuries, but anything they could do would be appreciated. The last major reason is more of one that's really personal, but I wanted to ask anyway."

Ren motioned for Chifuyu to continue as Gen's expression relaxed into something sympathetic. "I've been...well, in a really bad place the last few years," Chifuyu started, focusing on keeping her voice as level as possible. "I'm not looking for sympathy or even pity. But I think I need to get myself straightened out a bit, and I can't entirely be sure I'll have the time to do that and take care of Ichika. I was wondering if I could ask for a bit of help from you about that."

Reaching out to grab the young woman with a stained hand, Gen pulled Chifuyu in a one-arm hug. Ren sniffed a little as she helped to embrace Chifuyu as well. "Chifuyu-chan," she started, quiet to avoid attracting the attention of the teens in the room, "I've loved you as much as my own children. In a lot of ways you're the sister I never had. Seeing you destroying yourself over the years has torn me up almost as much as it's hurt you." A few tears ran down Ren's face to land on Chifuyu's forehead. "Of course I'll help you and Ichika-kun."

Gen leaned in closer to Chifuyu and dropped his normally deep voice to the barest of whispers. "When I lost my wife a few years back, I went through a lot of the same things you experienced when Ichika died. I always wanted to help you get past it, but I couldn't figure out a good way to bring it up without hurting you more." A toothy grin broke across his face. "Now would be as good a time as any, I guess."

"EWWWWW, that's just gross!" Ran squealed, catching the attention of all three adults. They turned to see the teens staring, faces bemused at Ran's actions. "What a sappy hallmark moment."

"Yeah, get me a bucket before I puke on all this sugar," Dan chimed in with an impish smirk on his long face.

Chifuyu felt her cheeks flush red as Ren sighed in exasperation. Gen lifted his tumbler back to his lips, but the glass couldn't hide the amusement on his face. Ichika went pale for a moment as he observed Chifuyu's reaction, only to smile when she blew out a breath through pursed lips and began to relax. Turning back to his plate of food, Ichika picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat, feeling comfortable at last.

—*—

"Okay Ichika, the bath is all yours," Chifuyu stated, using one hand to keep the towel wrapped tightly around her body. Walking the half dozen steps to her bedroom, Chifuyu heard the bathroom door click shut before pushing on her own door. The lightweight wood came to rest against the frame, but failed to close. Not even noticing, Chifuyu walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer as she pulled away the towel and tossed it on her bed. Rummaging around idly, she pondered what to do next as her hand dug through various colors of panties.

Inside the bathroom, Ichika carefully started to strip his clothes off with only his right hand. Experience told him that twisting his left arm in most circumstances would hurt tremendously, so he avoided using it whenever possible. His pants dropped down easily, but his shirt was a different matter. The humidity in the bath caused the lightweight cotton to stick to his skin, especially the spots closest to the bandages.

Tugging the shirt smoothly, Ichika had it over his face as the damp fabric stuck to the bandage covering his shoulders. Frowning inside his cloth prison, Ichika tugged harder on the shirt as he tried to spread his legs for a better stance. In his focus to get the shirt off without injuring himself, Ichika had forgotten that his pants were around his ankles, and still constraining him. The combination of events, coupled by the water on the floor, caused Ichika to slip on the tile and fall to the floor.

Instinctively throwing out an arm to catch him, Ichika managed to only succeed in placing his injured limb under his body. Landing hard on the wet tile, the pain from compressing the burned skin caused Ichika's vision to dim as he screamed in absolute agony.

Chifuyu heard the scream and reacted instantly. Forgetting her state of undress, she threw open her door and began pounding on the door to the bathroom. "ICHIKA-KUN," Chifuyu bellowed in between knocks on the door, "are you okay in there?"

Not getting any response, Chifuyu opened the door cautiously to find a strange scene before her. Ichika was lying on the ground on his right side, holding his left arm close to his body by the wrist. His boxers were visible from Chifuyu's position, but Ichika's face was hidden in the folds of his dark t-shirt, with only the top of his unruly hair poking out from the clump of cloth.

Walking tentatively inside the bathroom, Chifuyu crouched down next to Ichika. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly in a worried tone.

The bundle of cloth twitched marginally as Ichika's head cocked on the voice. "Chifuyu-nee?" he stated simply. A grunt came out from the shirt for a moment as the cloth shifted again. "I'm not entirely okay. I fell and hit my bad arm, which hurts. A lot. And I think I'm stuck in my shirt for some reason."

Faintly smiling, Chifuyu crawled around to his front, then reached up to grab the t-shirt. "Here, let me help," she insisted with a firm tone. After a moment's efforts, Chifuyu had Ichika seated on the floor and his head freed from the offending apparel. Scanning over Ichika quickly, she let her gaze rest on his dark brown eyes. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Ichika said as tears still streamed down his face as his breathing came in short, rapid pants.

Chifuyu noted the pained expression and gently wrapped a hand around Ichika's elbow. "Here, let me take a look at that." Rolling the arm as carefully as possible, Chifuyu examined the limb for new injuries. There was a small spot of blood on the covering that caused her some concern, but it didn't seem to be growing rapidly before her eyes. Running one finger lightly along the gauze, Chifuyu probed the spot and found it was dry.

Glancing up at Ichika, Chifuyu let her eyes ask the question directly. Ichika met the gaze for a moment before breaking contact, shifting his eyes to a spot behind Chifuyu's head. "Happened at the music store. Might have opened the graft a little when I tried to grip that first guitar."

Frowning at the explanation, Chifuyu's eyes hardened slightly. Ichika's eyes tracked back towards her face, noting the darker expression in an instant. "Alright, nee-san. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Chifuyu's concern for Ichika faded as the adrenaline surge started to wear off. Her rational mind began processing again, coming to a realization that she was kneeling in front of Ichika while wearing only a pair of panties. Blushing furiously, Chifuyu raised her right arm across her breasts, trying to provide herself with some measure of decency. Putting the free limb on her bent knee, she started to push off and stand up only to have Ichika stop her by catching her left hand. Eyes flaring wide, Chifuyu looked hard at Ichika's inquisitive face.

Rolling the captured hand in his possession, Ichika saw a series of scars on Chifuyu's wrist. Using his injured hand, he grazed one pale scar that appeared deeper than others. Ichika's gaze drifted up from Chifuyu's hand to lock onto her brown eyes without asking the question so clear on his mind.

Throat tightening up, Chifuyu let her eyes drift to the tiles, trying to admire the simple porcelain. Ichika put one hand on her narrow chin, gently lifting Chifuyu's face to meet his again. Summoning up her courage, Chifuyu took a shallow, unsteady breath. "It happened that first year Ichika—you were dead," she admitted as tears clouded her vision. "I was working in Germany, to repay a favor. They gave me info on where he—you were, and I'd help them with their IS program for a year. It was good work, kept me distracted. Until I was looking at a calendar and realized it was Ichika's birthday tomorrow." The tears ran down the outside of Chifuyu's face as her voice broke. "I started to think 'I can't believe I forgot his birthday, I'll need to mail him something early and call him that night'. Then it all came back to me again."

Chifuyu paused to sob a moment, a piteous moan escaping her lips. "I remembered him dying in my arms. I realized I'd never be able to forget it completely. And I decided I'd never be able to forgive myself." Her trembling lower lip came up as the memories started to overwhelm her. "I broke the mirror in my bathroom," she continued, her voice deathly calm. "Took a shard in my right hand, used it to slash my wrist. Repeated the motion, then I started going up the arm."

Motioning at the longer scar, Chifuyu started crying again. "One of my trainees came in to check on me because I wasn't at dinner with them. She found me, called for help, they managed to save my life." Sobs wracked slender shoulders as Chifuyu's head dropped down, long hair obscuring her face. "I just wanted to die," she moaned softly in her grief. "Why couldn't they have just let me die?"

Ichika reached out to the crying woman with his good arm, pulling Chifuyu by the shoulders until her head rested on his bare chest. He felt her hot breath on his skin as tears ran off Chifuyu's chin and onto him.

The two Orimuras remained in that position for what seemed to be an eternity. Chifuyu's sobs grew softer as the time passed, quieting down to a point that Ichika started to wonder if she was still awake. Chifuyu slid a hand up on Ichika's chest and gently pushed them apart. Relaxing his grip, Ichika watched Chifuyu carefully.

Long wet tracks glistened on Chifuyu's cheeks, and her brown eyes seemed to float in a sea of red. Her lips were pursed as the lower one trembled almost uncontrollably. Realizing something needed to be said, Ichika frowned for a moment in thought. "Chifuyu-nee, I might not know much about myself, you, or even Ichika," he stated hesitantly, "but I doubt he would have wanted you to die."

Chifuyu mulled over Ichika's words, letting the implications sink into her consciousness. With each repetition a little bit of the pain she felt faded away. Closing her brown eyes, Chifuyu took a series of deep breaths. Each breath dimmed the pain a bit more, until it finally settled into a sort of numbness. Not quite a pain, but not happiness.

A weak smile cracked through the sadness on Chifuyu's face as she wiped away the last of her tears. Rolling on the balls of her feet, Chifuyu rose up smoothly to a standing position. She felt Ichika's eyes on her body as she moved and tried not to let it distract her. Grabbing a towel with her free hand, Chifuyu saw Ichika's face scrunch up as he watched carefully. "What happened there?" he asked politely.

"Where?" Chifuyu replied, pausing as she wrapped the towel around her torso.

"Here," Ichika said, raising the fingers on his good arm to graze the skin under her breasts. A faded scar ran across the entire width of her chest just above Chifuyu's stomach. Ichika's fingers ran the barest of touches across the scar tissue, sending an electrical shock through Chifuyu.

Her nipples hardened instantly as Chifuyu felt her face flush; Ichika whipped his hand away in response to her reaction. Some tiny part of her brain was filled with desire, a need to lose herself in the moment. In her mind's eye, Chifuyu saw herself dropping the towel, decency and rational thought as she kissed Ichika feverishly. She'd push him down to the ground with her superior condition, careful not to aggravate his injuries. The vision changed slightly as Chifuyu pulled off Ichika's boxers and mounted him; pulling his head to plant kisses on her breasts as she rode him to their mutual conclusion.

Breaking the vision with a jerk of her head, Chifuyu fought for control over her hormones. _What brought this on,_ her rational mind screamed. _There were a ton of one night stands, even more quickies than I care to count._ Memories flashed through her mind of various sexcapades, vague faces of men and women from all the encounters over the last few years. A few images stoked the fire of Chifuyu's lust. Others, like being pressed against the wall in a bathroom stall, only served to smother it.

Rationality finally won out and came up with an answer. _The problem is that even though I was fucking my brains out, there wasn't any real connection to those people,_ Chifuyu realized with a flash of insight. _Sure, we were connected on the physical level, but I was looking for an escape from the sadness. Most of the people who screwed me knew who I was and it was a point of pride for them to have scored me. I was a notch on their belt, nothing more._ Looking back at Ichika and his worried expression, Chifuyu felt a minor resurgence of the earlier desire. Focusing on calming herself, she prayed Ichika wouldn't be able to smell her excitement or see it running down her leg. _The reason I have desire for Ichika is because Ichika seems to care about me. He might only be doing it because he trying to find something to latch onto, but he genuinely seems to care._

Realizing Ichika was still waiting for an answer, Chifuyu allowed herself to blush at the situation. "An accident while I was learning kendo," she admitted, a note of embarrassment in her voice. "Luckily the sword was clean and sharp. You've got good eyes though. Normally folks can only really see the scar when I've gotten a lot of sun anymore."

Privately congratulating herself at lying to Ichika, Chifuyu traced a hand over the injury. _Tabane did good work. You wouldn't imagine that it's only a week old._ The thought of her old friend and the scar brought Chifuyu to another jerk. _I don't have any way to contact Houki-chan, and she really ought to be told about Ichika. Hopefully Tabane can get a message to her._ "So..." Chifuyu started, making certain the towel was tied tightly, "can I wash your back for you?"

Ichika turned away from Chifuyu, wordlessly allowing her access. She reached out and snagged a washcloth, wringing it out in her fist one handed.  
Touching the damp cloth gently to Ichika's back, Chifuyu started making small circles across his skin. The fabric skimmed as close as she dared in her job while being careful to avoid getting the bandages wet. Noting a shiver in Ichika's shoulders, Chifuyu looked up to see his face in the mirror.

The humidity fogged glass obscured a lot, but it did show some of Ichika's face. His brown eyes were closed; a ghost of a smile on his lips. Feeling a smile break her own lips, Chifuyu paused her motions. "What's going on Ichika-kun?"

Opening his eyes at the question. Ichika stared into the mirror to catch Chifuyu's gaze. "It tickled just now." The smile grew into something natural on his face as he continued. "Did you do this a lot for Ichika?"

"When he was young, quite a bit actually." Chifuyu conceded, eyes drifting back into memories. Her smile and voice both grew brittle as other memories came to the front. "Not so much after our parents left. I was always too busy then."

"Oh," Ichika said in a muted voice. "Sorry, nee-san. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's okay," Chifuyu acknowledged as she tossed the washcloth into the corner of the tub. "Alright, I'm done here. If you have more problems just call and let me know." Ichika watched in the mirror as Chifuyu got to her feet and walked out of the bathroom. Pulling off his remaining clothes, Ichika sunk himself down gingerly into the warm tub, a single thought focusing his mind.

_What's going to happen to me now?_

* * *

A/N: I had hoped to have this published much sooner, but life kept me from getting it polished enough to feel happy about it. Chifuyu's vision actually was intended to be longer, but I elected to shorten it to keep it within the guidelines and still maintain my standard of quality. If you want to see the full scene, check out this story on Adultfanfic.

As always, please review the story if you read it, just so I have some feedback to point out what I'm doing right or wrong.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The hardships that I encountered in the past will help me succeed in the future.  
-Philip Emeagwali

Ichika felt the weight of every set of eyes in the classroom focus entirely on him. Twenty faces, all of them female, were fixated on him; the various owners waiting on bated breath. The last person, a girl with long dark hair in a split ponytail, stared at Ichika with a quirky expression on her face.

Summoning his courage, Ichika stood up slowly, letting the chair scrape on the tile floor. Clearing his throat once, the sound as uncomfortable to his ears as it was to his voice. "Hello, I'm Ichika Orimura and..."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ichika's head snapped around at the interruption, seeing the ponytailed girl climbing up from her seat. Her voice rose in pitch as it dropped in octaves. "I was there, WE BURIED YOU!"

Sighing quietly, Ichika listened as Maya Yamada began yelling to get control of the class which had burst into noise. The ponytailed girl, identified by the teacher as a Shinonono, seemed ready to leap across the room. Instead, the teen sat down gingerly at her desk, perched forward on the edge of her chair. Even through the uniform top, Ichika could see the shoulders shaking in tension.

Waiting patiently to let Maya quiet the suddenly raucous group of girls, Ichika thought back over the last few weeks. The bandages had come off soon after his homecoming. It made things easier, but Ichika still had to work at everything he did. Everyday chores had been challenges in endurance and coordination; both traits in short supply while he recovered. The adults had been patient as Ichika's frustration grew with each failing. Ran and Dan had been around constantly, spending as much time as their parents allowed. Most of the time spent with the Gotandas involved goofing off, playing games or just taking walks through the districts of Kyoto.

Chifuyu, though, was a completely different story. The elder Orimura had been a major source of confusion the entire time: she alternated between hovering close, watching Ichika with hawk-eyed gaze before abruptly leaving to go into her room or out of the house. Strangely enough, every occasion that took Chifuyu from the house never left Ichika alone: either the Gotanda adults or Maya Yamada was there in her stead. The green haired woman was living in the house at Chifuyu's insistence, helping out when she could. Given the lack of space in the house, Maya was sharing a bedroom with the elder Orimura. Ichika had constantly wondered what went on between the two women, but neither was forthcoming on their activities.

One memory drifted to the forefront as Maya continued to call for order in the classroom. Ichika had walked out of his bedroom to get a drink and literally ran into the green haired woman coming out of the bathroom; her only clothing had been a towel wrapped around her voluptuous figure. They'd fallen into a heap, one of his hands groping a breast while his thigh pressed up tight against her groin. Maya had let out a sound that was part squeak and part moan, while Ichika blushed and tried to get himself untangled without staring at the exposed nipple riding above the cloth. Turning his back, Ichika had apologized repeatedly as he tried to crawl into his room to avoid any further embarrassment. _Hard to imagine that's the same woman standing at the front of the room calling for order,_ he mused as the class quieted down. _It's like two different people: the klutz and the teacher._

The chaos of the class reluctantly died off over the course of a couple minutes as Ichika propped himself up on his desk. "No matter how many times I hear that, it never gets old. Okay, round two," he quipped as a wan smile settled on his long face. "I'm Ichika Orimura, and I can fly an IS." Ichika debated on following the script Chifuyu and Maya had insisted upon. _Well, that plan's fragged anyway,_ he decided. "And to answer Shinonono-san's statement, yes I was dead. But I'm better now. Don't ask me for details, I'm still working it out for myself. Anything else and you can ask me in private."

Sitting down at his desk, Ichika tried to ignore the questions in the eyes of his classmates. Shinonono's blue eyes had even more intensity now; had they been a laser Ichika felt he would have burst into flames on the spot. The next student, a girl with bubble gum pink hair, rose up stiffly and resumed the class introductions.

—*—

The bell rang its muted tones, providing a necessary break from classes. Ichika found himself immediately surrounded by his classmates. Girls of various sizes, colors and shapes pressed in close, all of them speaking at once. Ichika spun in place as he tried to answer each question he could understand. Frustration started to build up in his chest as the various teens pressed in closer, each of them getting louder to shout over their neighbor.

Ichika pursed his lips tightly, feeling a scream build up as his tension reached a climax. "Enough!" a voice bellowed, giving everyone pause for a long heartbeat. Houki Shinonono glared at the throng of girls standing close to Ichika, sapphire eyes bright with something no one could place. The junior Orimura's entourage stepped away under the tall teen's gaze; a moment's insecurity generated by the promise of violence in Houki's expression.

Taking advantage of the interruption, Houki reached out and grabbed Ichika by his left biceps. Strong fingers dug in smoothly to his accompanying wince, then pulled. Suppressing his instinct to fight the grip, Ichika let himself get snatched away from the girls' encirclement. Houki dragged Ichika close, then started to push him out the open door with a fully extended arm.

"Hey, where are you taking Orimura-kun?" asked the pink haired student meekly. Houki stopped mid-stride and twisted her head marginally. A single eye peeked through the curtain of dark hair, and the inquisitor felt her curiosity die under the glacially cold sapphire stare. Facing forward again, Houki flexed and pushed Ichika to get him moving a second time.

Ichika continued to let Houki guide his path as they climbed rank after rank of steps. There had been plenty of overheard comments as the younger Orimura was marched through the building. Everyone who caught sight of Houki's face wisely chose to go back to their lunches than deal with the malice in the first year's expression.

Coming to a lone door, Ichika opened it to reveal the Academy's roof. Following Ran's guidance, he stepped aside and held the door for his companion. Houki's eyes never left Ichika as she strode confidently into the open space. She came to a rest several feet away, one foot a breadth ahead of the other, weight perfectly balanced. Ichika kept a wary eye on the girl as he let the door go, the hinges squeaking as the metal barricade closed.

Taking a couple of steps away, Ichika reviewed what he knew about her. _Houki Shinonono. She said she was a former national kendo champion._ Brown eyes drifted across the girl in the uniform. _Can't tell much through the school clothes, but her visible legs look toned. Not quite as tall as me, but if I doubt that would be an issue in a fight. It comes down to trouble, she would be a handful._

The silence grew longer as Houki's face danced through emotions. The predatory mien started to crack the during the pause, giving way to display outright frustration. Sapphire eyes narrowed, the delicate nose twitched as her breath grew ragged. The ribbon in Houki's black hair started to shiver in response to a tremor in her shoulders. "Well?" the girl demanded in an imperious tone.

Blinking at the statement, Ichika tried not to let the blazing emotions disturb him. "Well what?"

Houki's lips pursed into a frown as she shifted her weight onto her forward foot. "Tell me," she stated, snarling out each word coldly, "exactly who you are."

A quick breath escaped through Ichika's lips. "I told you already, at the start of the day. My name is Ichika Orimura."

"LIAR!" the teen girl screamed, her voice filed with emotion. Houki's body moved forward of its own accord, bringing her into Ichika's face. "I saw the video!" she bellowed in his face, spittle hitting his cheek. "I SAW YOU DIE. I WAS AT YOUR FUNERAL!"

Feeling uncomfortable by the emotional display, Ichika tried to keep his composure while having the girl nearly touching his face. "I don't know about that," he started, his voice sounding weak even to his own ringing ears. "But I do know they did some tests and turned me over to Chifuyu-nee. Beyond that, they told me to not talk about it with anyone, so I can't help you."

"LIAR!" Houki screamed a second time, her hands clenching tightly. The knuckles were whiter than her uniform sleeve and her hands started to shake. "LIAR LIAR LIAR!" Each outburst brought a hard jerk to the girl's body; a foot stamped the ground and both hands rose up to waist height. Sapphire eyes scrunched up in denial as the ponytail bucked wildly.

Ichika took quick advantage of the girl's distress and slid away, buying himself some safety with distance. Houki's eyes snapped open with the sound of his shoes on the shingles, fixating coldly on him again. Strong hands relaxed themselves open, then clenched tightly. A lean, feral grin grew on Houki's lips, almost out of place on a gorgeous face like hers. "I don't know what your game is, asshat." She spat contemptuously, raising her hands to a standard fighting posture. "But I'm going to beat the truth out of you, no matter how long it takes. Or how much it hurts you."

"STOP!" a commanding voice bellowed, gathering the attention of both students. The teens looked back to the roof access door to see their teacher walking out. Chifuyu's back was straight, her face was set into an emotionless mask. Brown eyes looked over the situation in an instant, hardening to the point of being etched in stone. "I expected better of you," she stated, letting her eyes catch the gaze of both teens. Her voice was cold enough to drop the temperature on the roof by several degrees. "Both of you."

The two teens dropped their faces to stare at the roof. "Sorry Chifuyu-nee," Ichika admitted sheepishly. Houki looked up from under her brows to stare momentarily at Ichika, but said nothing to the elder Orimura.

Chifuyu sighed lightly at her brother's mistake. "I told you to call me Orimura-sensei when we were at the Academy." She admonished firmly, her voice brooking no argument.

Ichika looked up see the stern expression on his sister's face. "Sorry Ch—Orimura-sensei."

Giving her brother a slight nod at his apology, the elder Orimura let the full weight of her gaze settle on her friend's sister. "As for you, Houki-chan..."

Houki looked up to see the cold expression on her sister's longtime acquaintance. "If you expect me to apologize, forget it." She started, her voice cold but proud. "I deserve some answers damnit and I am going to get them—" The teen broke off as Chifuyu raised her right hand, cocked in a particular way. Her bravado failed Houki as memories of the beating received from the elder Orimura months ago came rushing to the front of her consciousness.

"Don't worry, you will apologize," Chifuyu admonished, certainty in her voice. "And you will NEVER threaten another student at the Academy. I don't care who your sister is, or what you fantasize you're entitled to because of your name."

The teacher's voice softened slightly, still firm, but without the harsh edge. "But you are correct in claiming you are due some answers." The older woman's brown gaze tracked back the only male present and caught his attention instantly. "Go ahead, Ichika, tell her what you know."

Ichika frowned dubiously at his instructions. "Are you sure Orimura-sensei?" he asked, the doubt clear in his voice.

A curt nod confirmed the earlier decision. "Yeah. Houki-chan is, well...was Ichika's best friend. So she should be told."

—*—

Okay, where to begin? I guess you're wondering a lot about the fact that I'm well, not dead. I don't know much about that.

So how am I here? That's odd. Most of my memories aren't exactly together, but I do remember a bit. I spent a lot of time in a room without windows. Not really big, but big enough. I had a bed, small metal sink and equally metal toilet. The walls were stone of some sort and the door was made of metal.

I didn't get a lot of company in my room. Most times, it was just some of the guards of the place. They'd come by with this evil glint in their eyes. I learned early on to be afraid of that look, because after the first one I knew what it meant. They'd come to me with the goal of kicking my ass. Which they would do, no matter what I did to defend myself. But...now that I look at it in passing, I can't be sure they were trying to really hurt me. I mean, sure every visit like that involved a lot of pain. But these guys knew how to hurt people. I don't doubt for an instant that if they wanted me dead, I'd be dead. Still, they visited me to kick my ass, and all I could really do is take it.

Sometimes a couple of big angry-looking guys would show up. They'd take me out of the cell, walk me down the hallway to the room of the day. I guess it was day, anyway. Never saw a clock, calendar or window anywhere I was taken. And if I chose not to go, then I was encouraged. Usually with a beating. I will say, the guys enjoyed it more when I fought. And they were very good at delivering a beating. If I didn't resist, I managed to 'trip' a few times on the way. And every trip got an immediate punishment.

Depending on the day, or the plan for everything, they would end up taking me to different rooms. Most days I was taken to a large room. When I got there, I was strapped into the device of the day. Usually a chair, but occasionally it was a table. They secured wires to my head and body. Then I was shown pictures. Blood, violence, acts of wanton cruelty. If I closed my eyes or looked away, the wires delivered a nasty shock. I had to watch it all.

Sometimes I ended up in a lab with a couple of doctors. I guess they were doctors. They dressed up like the doctor I met here at the Academy. But Dr. Saunders, she has nice eyes. Friendly. These people didn't. They didn't see me as a person. They just saw me as an object, a _thing_ they could use as much as they wanted to without any respect for the knowledge I'm a person.

The only good thing about the lab was that was where Michelle was. I don't know her last name. She told me her name was Michelle. Most everyone else just called her _slave_ , _whore_ or _bitch_. If I had a name back then, I don't remember anyone ever using it. Michelle did menial tasks in the lab, carried things from place to place, cleaned the floor. I think, no, I _KNOW_ she was getting beat like I was. Occasionally when I saw her, she had a black eye or new bruises on her face. She would move stiffly, like it was painful. We never talked, but the first time I saw her our eyes met. We managed to say a lot with just that one brief glance.

But that was the kind of life I lived. I don't know how long it had been going on, but I figured it would go on until I died.

Until Michelle managed to change all that.

I woke up with a hand over mouth, the skin was warm and soft. I'd been attacked in my sleep before, but this was something else. My eyes snapped open and started to focus a face close to mine. Michelle had her face almost touching mine, her hair just barely grazing my skin. "Stay quiet," she whispered at me, urgency in her voice. "We don't have much time and we need to go NOW."

She removed her hand from my face and snagged my shoulder. I got to my feet, shaky from the abrupt wake-up call, and the last beating I had received. Michelle's eyes darted back to the open door of my cell. "They were talking about doing something to you. They never explained themselves, but it sent chills down my spine. I fucked a couple of the guards to get access to you now, before they started on you in the morning. Come on."

Michelle lead me out of my cell, showing me a new route. We came to a different door, one I hadn't seen before. Michelle reached into her smock and produced a flat card. She swiped the keycard by the doorframe and we got entry into a new hallway. It was still stone, but it had a different feel to it. The places I had been taken had a sharp, medicinal tang to them. The new one, I don't know, smelled of...metal.

We scurried down the new corridor, keeping out heads low and listening for any sounds of people. Turns seemed to be taken at random to me, but Michelle seemed to have an idea of where we needed to go. Left, right, then a second left. As we started to pass by one door, it opened up on us. A guard walked out, his eyes and his hands down on his pants.

Even as Michelle froze in horror, I felt something snap in my head. I charged forward as the guard looked up to see the two of us there. Slammed into him hard, and the momentum of the effort carried us back into the bathroom. We landed with a thud and I started throwing punches. He was bigger than me, stronger. I couldn't afford to let him get any advantage.

I felt one of his hands on my throat and the other on my chin, pushing me up. My left hand came down on firm flesh and I could feel something give way under my fingers. His hands dropped from my body and covered his throat. I straddled him longer, holding myself there as he thrashed and bucked under me. After a long series of heartbeats, the guy stopped moving.

I let go tentatively, carefully watching the guy to see if he was playing me. He wasn't. Michelle reached around me and put her hand to his neck. It didn't stay long as she pulled away immediately. I looked into Michelle's face and saw her shake her head marginally. But there was something in her eyes...I'm not sure what it was. Maybe it was fear, but I don't think so. It didn't feel like fear to me.

Michelle grabbed at my arm, gave it a firm tug. My legs worked of their own accord and I found myself getting up on my feet. Event though I knew something was wrong, I couldn't put the sensation into words. My heart was pounding in my chest. Blood sang in my ears. I caught sight of Michelle's face, and her brown eyes held a reflection of what I was feeling. But in her face, for that one moment we shared, it seemed...purer maybe. Like whatever was going on, she was enjoying it more.

She started pulling at the arm she held, her face shifting to a different emotion. "Come on, come on," she hissed, urgency in her voice. She looked up at a sign on the far wall, her eyes scanning the words easily. I looked up at the sign, but the words were written in a language I didn't understand. It seemed all gibberish to me.

Michelle started to guide me again, the signs giving her some sort of encouragement. We came to a specific set of doors, and she pulled out the keycard again. Waving it at the new door, she frowns when the door doesn't open and instead a yellow light clicks on. She passes it a third time at the reader in the doorframe and an alarm starts going off.

I start scanning the hallway, expecting guards to come swarming at us instantly. Michelle reached into the neck of her outfit, pulls out something. I hear a snick and see her start working on the card reader. The panel comes off and I see her hand disappear into it. There's a quick snap, then the familiar smells of burned flesh and ozone. Let's just say some of the days I had were...creative in their activities.

The door starts to slide open as Michelle pulls her hand from the reader. We duck through before it got halfway and she slaps on the control on her side, forcing the door closed again. She viciously stabs her hand holding a tool of some kind through the panel. I hear some more sparks pop out as a thin tendril of smoke comes from the panel. Michelle surveyed her work for a heartbeat before looking away. "That ought to keep them out for a while. Hopefully."

I looked around the new room we were in. It was cavernous. I hadn't seen anything that large before. The roof was easily ten meters overhead, with a solid looking material supported by metal braces at regular intervals. But what was in the room is what was more important.

There were a number of large frames supporting things. I didn't know it at the time, but they were IS suits. Don't know how many, or what models, but to me it seemed like a whole shitton full of them. Most of them were in various states of disrepair. Parts were missing, service panels open. I guess it was some sort of repair facility. But there were a few that seemed more or less complete...but they had extra parts. Like they were trying to be modified somehow.

Michelle came up beside me as I stared around the room. "Wow..." she whispered, her voice tight with awe. One of her hands pointed out a spot farther into the room, maybe halfway down the row of suits. "That way."

She pulled me towards the indicated location. It was an alcove, a half circle set into the wall. There were a number of odd looking designs on the sides of it. Metal things I've never seen before, covered with a clear glass surface. Some of the glass was covering wires and other stuff, lights and whatnot. Up close, the alcove seemed to dwarf me. I doubt I could have touched to top of it if I stood on my tiptoes. Michelle stepped around the alcove to the far side, scanning her eyes across a station display set a few meters away. She walked over to the station and started tapping random buttons.

"One of the guys who regularly fucks me likes to talk," Michelle started, not looking up from what she was doing. "I mean, he just can't shut up. So one time, while he's balls deep in my ass, the prick goes on and on about how good I am, better than this tech he's more or less dating." Michelle glanced up at me for a moment, disgust in her eyes. "Men. Anyway, in the afterglow of one of their sessions, she told him that her group had worked out an improvement to the IS transfer system to let it be used safely on people. It was supposed to be past the theoretical stage. When I heard about it, I knew it was important."

Michelle looked back at me a second time, her brown eyes softening slightly. "I don't know where it will send us, but I do know anywhere is better than here." Her gaze went back to the controls in front of her. "I was watching how people use things wherever I've been. I _think_ I can get this to work, but I don't know for sure. Since they want to do something to you, our best plan is to deny you to them."

She directed me to stand back in the alcove and started pushing at buttons. The exposed parts start to glow as energy built up around me along with a deep vibrating hum. I tried to remain calm as the machinery began working, doing something. I looked at Michelle hesitantly and saw her flash a brave grin at me. "I'll be right behind you," she said. Her voice seemed more confident than I felt. "Good luck."

Then there was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew I was falling.

—*—

Houki stared in disbelief as Ichika stopped his story. "That's it?" the teen asked incredulously.

Chifuyu moved over to hand a box lunch to Ichika, who promptly opened it and started eating. "Well, more or less. He got teleported into one of the arenas here at the Academy. Gave us a run around, managed to fly an IS," the teacher paused as a pained expression crossed her face, "and almost got killed _again_ in the process. After it was all over, the took him into custody. Dr. Saunders got him patched up, they started figuring out who he was and brought me in."

The raven haired girl shook her head violently, causing her ponytail to swish and buck. "It's impossible. SOME word of it must have gotten out. There wasn't any sort of news about a male flying an IS until last week."

A soft sigh escaped the teacher's lips as she placed herself defensively between Houki and her brother. "Well, to be honest, it all happened on the same day you and I met. Which was rather eventful, in case you forgot. And even IF you had been willing to listen to me then, which I doubt, it was still a complicated affair."

Chifuyu's gaze drifted to Ichika as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Since it all happened on school grounds, we were able to cover up most of the details of the incident. I'm sure a lot of people know Ichika is alive and can fly an IS. But as soon as his identity was confirmed, the Academy declared him a student and put him under its aegis." An idle finger came up to flick rice off Ichika's uniform. "That at least gives us a few years to figure out what else can be done. 'No country, organization or business can interfere with the Infinite Stratos Academy affairs or its students,'" the teacher quoted succinctly.

A variety of emotions fought for dominance on the teen girl's face as Houki turned away from her teacher. Ichika continued to eat, his focus completely locked onto his food. Sapphire eyes scrunched shut as her breath started growing ragged with each moment. Molten brown eyes narrowed as they judged distance and attacks.

Houki's body arched abruptly as her mouth opened in a primal scream. Chifuyu felt her body tense up, but felt the emotion disperse as the teenager collapsed onto her knees. The long raven colored hair shrouded Houki's face, but the teen's head kept twitching inside the self created curtain.

Ichika, startled from his meal by Houki's scream, stared at his classmate intently. Long fingers clenched and released rhythmically on top of stocking-covered knees. A series of wordless sounds could barely be heard where he sat. Curious, he stole a look at his sister standing over both of them. Chifuyu's eyes were intent on the teenage girl, but lacked the hardness demonstrated in class. The teacher's hands were by her side, though Ichika detected a tightness in her shoulders through the dark suit jacket.

Waiting for a further reaction, Ichika picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating. The next morsel had barely cleared the box lunch before Houki's voice caught his attention. A whisper just barely carried over to him, "Ichika, I'm sorry."

Freezing mid-motion, the world's only male IS pilot frowned at the statement. "I didn't quite catch that," Ichika admitted, doubt coloring his voice.

Houki straightened herself up and bowed formally to her classmate. Black hair piled onto the rooftop as her voice gained in strength. "Ichika Orimura, I apologize for my actions. They were unacceptable." The girl's tone was studiously formal, but sincere. Houki's eyes never left the ground as she shifted direction towards her teacher. "Orimura-sensei, I apologize for my conduct today. It was unbecoming of my status as a student at the Academy."

Ichika stole a fast glance at his sister, unsure of what to do. The elder Orimura gave her head the slightest tilt towards him. "I...uh...accept your apology, Shinonono-san."

"And I accept your apology as well," Chifuyu agreed, a single note of approval in her dry voice. The teen girl raised her head to see a oddly satisfied expression on the adult's face. Houki felt her skin flush at the thought that the teacher had been right all along. A panicked glance showed that only the female Orimura noticed the reaction: Ichika had gone back to eating his meal.

 _Guess it's time to mend some bridges_ , the older woman thought. Clearing her throat slightly, Chifuyu knelt down by both students. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry," she apologized softly, earning a startled jerk from Houki. "I wanted to contact you. But I felt that you would have trouble believing anything that I said. I DID contact Tabane to tell you, but I should have followed up with her to make sure she did."

The corners of Houki's full lips twitched up in the slightest of grins. "And nee-san isn't exactly the most reliable of people on the best of days."

Grinning herself, the teacher straightened up and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her suit. "There you go," Chifuyu agreed. "Now, on a professional matter, I'll have to come up with some sort of punishment, but for now I'm going to let you two get some lunch."

Both students blanched at the mention of punishment. Their teacher walked to the door and opened it once more. "One more thing," Chifuyu said, one hand braced on the door as she kept her head carefully forward, "if you don't stand up for yourself, you'll never last around here."

The two teens frowned at each other in mutual silence as the door shut with a muted click.

—*—

Checking the number against the scrap of paper in his hand, Ichika opened the door without knocking. The familiar sound of water running through a closed door to the left was vaguely reassuring. Two of all the essentials presented themselves to Ichika: bed, desk, armoire. One desk had some papers on it, and the bed farthest from him had an extra pillow on it.

Shrugging to himself, Ichika walked in and nudged the door close with his guitar case. The soft carpet didn't make a whisper of sound as he strode into the room he had been assigned. Approaching the nearer bed, the male IS pilot carefully placed his guitar case and suitcase on the mattress. Opening the suitcase, Ichika started pulling out clothes to lay them out on the sheets, organizing items as he mentally catalogued what should go where. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the water sounds ending from the closed side room.

The closed door opened up and released a blast of steam into the suite. Ichika looked up from his work to see Houki walk out of the bathroom, dripping wet from her shower and wearing only a towel wrapped around her voluptuous figure. Ichika idly noted that the due to the differences between the size of the towel and Houki's body, the cloth barely covered decency. Sapphire eyes were closed as a second towel dabbed at damp hair. "Hey, sorry to greet you like this," the girl started, not yet opening her eyes, "but I was sweaty from my kendo activities and wanted to grab a shower first. You're my roommate right? Let's try to take care of each other this year..."

Houki's voice trailed off as she opened her blue eyes to see Ichika standing in the room. Her mind shifted into overdrive as a blush crept into her cheeks. "Wh—what are you doing here?!" the raven haired teen bellowed indignantly. Overcoming her initial shock, Houki belated realized she was standing nearly naked in front of a male.

The blush faded as the kendoka's* rage took over. One hand clutched the towel tightly as Houki sprinted towards her armoire. Grabbing at the gym bag lying in front, the tall teen snatched out a bokken; the meter long wooden sword had a soft glow as its polish reflected the room's reading lights. Both hands gripped the bokken firmly as Houki's mind settled into a practiced fighting routine. "I'll punish you for breaking into my room, asshat," she spat venomously. The wooden blade came up high as Houki lunged in, blue eyes glittering from emotions.

Ichika blinked hard at the action of his 'friend' even as his body reacted. His left hand came up and encompassed both of his assailant's while his stepped in closer to her. Giving Houki's hands a minor nudge, the younger Orimura guided the weapon from a skull crushing finale into a dull thud on the carpeted floor. Even as the breeze from the passing blow washed over him, Ichika was already commencing his counter.

Using his right hand, he made a fist and punched hard, aiming straight for the center of his attacker's mass. The blow landed solidly on Houki's sternum with a hollow thump as the girl felt the impact of Ichika's punch increased by the speed of her movement. The slightly shorter teen's ribs collapsed, compressing all the air from her lungs in a sudden and abrupt instant. "Woof!" she bellowed as pain started to flare in her chest.

But Ichika didn't stop there. Keeping a solid grip on Houki's engulfed hands, the male IS pilot slipped his foot forward to block Houki's advance. The obstacle came into play and caused a stumble in the kendoka's stance. Pulling with his left hand and pushing with his right arm, Ichika threw his teenage attacker over his left hip to slam her down into the ground with maximum force.

Houki took the fall badly and hard; her back had started to bounce off the carpet when her head impacted, resulting in a sudden burst of stars in her vision. Realizing her situation, the kendoka reflexively started to shift her position and try to regain her feet. The attempt had barely been started when Ichika dropped his entire weight down on her stomach.

No amount of kendo training had prepared Houki for having a mass almost two meters tall weighing the better part of one hundred kilograms deadfall onto her. The added weight compressed already abused lungs tighter, keeping the kendoka from breathing normally. Houki tried to raise up her left hand and found it compressed under Ichika's knee. Her right hand, with it's bokken, was still under his control as she lacked leverage to free it..

Houki's mouth opened in desparation, trying to draw in breath, to scream, to do anything that would help her. Blackness crept around the edges of her vision as she squeaked out a little gasp, only to feel Ichika's free hand clasp down around her throat; the big fingers tightening easily on soft flesh. Blue eyes went wide and a new burst of adrenaline focused the kendoka's fading mind.

The instant clarity gained from the surge of energy locked Houki's sapphire orbs on Ichika's face. What she perceived froze her blood; her brain struggled to understand even as her vision faded. Ichika's expression was almost emotionless while his brown eyes were calm. But it was his lips that kept the kendoka's attention the most. The faintest of smiles tugged the corners of his mouth up, implying to Houki that he was enjoying it. _Ichika's face...it's horrible_ , echoed through an oxygen deprived brain.

Blackness claimed her vision as Houki felt her body grow heavier with each passing instant. Her heart raced and her pulse thundered in her ears. _No...not like this..._ was the last conscious thought as the kendoka felt her sapphire eyes close for possibly the last time.

Before the final darkness claimed the teen, the hand abruptly relaxed itself. Blue eyes opened again to see Ichika raising himself on his knees, bringing his weight off her body. Gasping loudly, the teen girl greedily sucked down lungfuls of air as fast as she could. Houki's mind worked to pull itself back together as she assessed her situation.

Ichika watched her reaction closely, the tips of his fingers hanging onto the kendoka's neck. A bruise was already forming; the impression of his hand burned red and angry on pale skin. Giving the raven haired teen a couple of moments to collect herself, Ichika organized what he was about to say.

"Now look," the young Orimura started simply. "The way I see it, we have three options here. The first one is we can behave like proper people.

"That means," he paused to let brown eyes drift over Houki's body. The towel had congregated around her waist in the struggle, exposing firm breasts topped with rose-colored nipples to his gaze. A quick glance over his shoulder showed a thick mass of black hair between her legs. "That means, that you unbunch the panties you're not even wearing at the moment and we put this behind us for tonight. Tomorrow, we can go to the dorm monitor and request new roommates. I'm sure there are a lot of girls in our class who would jump at the chance to have me as a roommate," Ichika mused openly. "Maybe that blond girl with the funny accent."

Houki blushed as she felt Ichika's eyes on her exposed body, a curious warmth settling into her stomach despite the pain from the fight. Trying to come to grips with the new sensation, the kendoka almost missed out on what her opponent said next. "Option two," Ichika continued, unaware of what he was causing in the girl lying underneath him, "I walk out of here and find the dorm monitor, tell them you attacked me with a weapon and I had to defend myself. Given what Orimura-sensei said at lunch, I don't think they'll like hearing that. I can't remember the student rules, but I'm pretty sure assault with a weapon is against them."

A trickle of sweat ran down Houki's forehead as she recalled the warning Chifuyu had presented earlier in the day. _I can't get kicked out of the Academy after only my first day!_

Ichika saw the blue eyes flare momentarily and felt his roommate's heart pound through his thighs. His voice dropped into a flat tone, as if he was reading the weather report in the newspaper. "Option three. Well, more of a two-bee." A new, almost arctic inflection tinged Ichika's voice. "I could just squeeze again and go tell the dorm monitor. 'She attacked me with that sword, I felt scared. I had to defend myself,'" he whined piteously. "Nobody will have difficulty believing me. You might have some trouble with it, though, since you'd be dead and all."

Every ounce of water on Houki's body seemed to freeze instantly at that statement. Her stomach clenched up tightly again and her heart threatened to burst through sore ribs. _I would say he's joking, but that look on his face scares me._

Ichika felt his roommate tense up slightly underneath him and prepared to counter a throw. Instead, Houki relaxed and brought her sapphire orbs to meet his stare. A single, slow nod passed between them and the tension began to fade. Prying away the bokken from a non-resistant grip, Ichika smoothly rose off his roommate's form.

Houki's lips curled at the edges into the slightest of frowns at being disarmed so easily. Seeing Ichika watch her closely as he backed away from her, the kendoka belated realized that she was completely nude in front of a male. Her face blushed furiously, the red running down her neck past the bruises.

Turning his back on his former attacker, Ichika reached back into his luggage. Houki scrambled to her feet and quickly snatched clothes from her armoire. Pulling on a yukata, she tied it closed with practiced motions and turned back to face the man she had previously attacked. She bowed her head respectfully. "Ichika..." Houki started, her voice gravelly from the abuse, "I'm sorry I attacked you."

The male IS trainee nodded to his attacker before realizing she couldn't see the response. "It's okay." He paused to consider his next words carefully. "Do I need to get naked now for you just to make it cool between us?"

Houki's head snapped up of its own accord, cheeks almost the color of blood. "WHAT?!"

Ichika looked sheepishly at his roommate. "Well, Ran-chan told me that since I had seen her naked by accident once, I had to get naked for her as well." Ichika's voice shifted into a higher pitch as he quoted his friend. "'It's only fair to show me yours since you saw mine.' But to be honest, I only saw her with her top off and not completely naked."

Covering her face with her hand, Houki tried to get a grip on the surreal nature of the moment. "And have you seen any other women nude?" she asked halfheartedly, the words slightly muffled.

An answer came back instantly. "Sure. Dan-kun has a couple of magazines with nude women in them. Claims they were gifts from his ojii-san but I'm not sure I believe him on that. Chifuyu-nee, sorry, Orimura-sensei was nearly nude the first time she helped me in the bath." Ichika's voice grew distant for a moment, drifting away into memory. "And there was one time where I was forced to be nude with Michelle. I think they were expecting something of me, but I just didn't know what it was."

Sapphire eyes popped open through splayed fingers. "What does Michelle look like?" Houki inquired softly.

"Well..." Ichika started, his eyes growing more distant as they looked farther into his fractured past. "In a lot of ways she looks like Chifuyu-nee. They're very similar, except Michelle is a bit smaller in size. Maybe younger. But they share the same dark hair and brown eyes. Michelle has her hair cut differently. Chifuyu-nee's hair goes down in waves to mid-back. Michelle's hair stops just shy of the shoulders, and it's pulled forward to frame her face." Ichika frowned as a new thought wormed in. "Every time I see her, I have to fight the urge to call Chifuyu by Michelle's name. They look that much alike."

Houki felt a chill run down her spine at the comment. _Could it be...her?_ Keeping her face neutral, she realized Ichika might still be waiting on his question. "To answer you from earlier, no I don't need you to get naked. I'm sure at some point I'll see you without clothes on. We'll just say you owe me one." Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Houki's mind began to drift at all the implications. "I'll give you credit, you fought well. Who taught you how to do that?"

Brown eyes blinked hard at the sudden change of topic as Ichika struggled to catch up. "Well, after I was released from the hospital, Orimura-sensei started training me. 'You'll need to be in good shape when you enter the Academy,' she told me. So she started going through some forms and exercises as part of my rehabilitation. And it turns out Gotanda-sama was a welterweight boxing champion in his youth." Ichika's left hand landed on his right and began to massage the bones. "He taught me other things when Orimura-sensei was out on errands."

 _Chifuyu taught him how to fight? I guess I got off lucky then._ Houki feigned a yawn in Ichika's direction. "How about we turn out the lights and get to sleep? In the morning, we'll try to figure out the room situation."

Ichika nodded at the suggestion and moved his luggage off the bed. "Okay. But I doubt they'll let us change rooms. Orimura-sensei DID say she would come up with a suitable punishment. This might be it."

Blanching as she pulled down the covers, Houki gave the notion serious consideration. "You might be right. Goodnight Ichika."

The lights clicked off, leaving the room bathed only in the pale blue light from a clock. "Goodnight Houki."

Rolling onto her side, Houki found slumber evasive. _How can I sleep when someone that dangerous is in the same room with me? How do I know that I will wake up in the morning?_ Ichika's face, emotionless and cold, drifted in front of closed eyes. _That expression he had scared me. And if Michelle is_ her _, then why do everything that's happened? What is the goal of it all?_

The questions kept echoing in the Houki's mind until at last sleep claimed her.

* * *

*Kendoka - a practitioner of kendo

A/N: A new chapter! Sorry it took so very long to get this updated. I've been busy with a few life things, and it made getting time to write problematic. My beta reader bailed on me and work kept piling up. But have no fears: I've got some details on the next chapter ready, but it probably will not be seen until after the new year.

To help fill out the next few chapters, I could use a suggestion or two. PM me with a scene idea. Basic info is fine. If you only know the people you want in it, that's okay I can build it out from there.

As always, please drop a review if you've read it! I work better with feedback!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Better stand tall when they're calling you out:  
don't bend, don't break, baby don't back down.  
Song lyrics, Bon Jovi

Ichika looked around the preparation room and tried to ignore the chill on his bare arms. The sharp metallic tang to the air kept bringing up ghastly memories to the front of his consciousness. Phantom images flickered at the edge of Ichika's vision and shivers ran down his spine. Closing his brown eyes, the pilot trainee drew in a shallow breath to calm his nerves. _It's amazing what a single moment can do,_ Ichika contemplated to himself.

—*—

"Have we overlooked anything Ms. Yamada?" Chifuyu Orimura asked a week ago.

The green haired assistant teacher consulted her tablet briefly before looking up worriedly. "We have to select a class representative for the tournament next month."

Thin lips broke into a frown as Chifuyu glanced back at her coworker. "Okay," was all she said, her tone completely devoid of emotion. "So, who wants to be our class representative? They'll have to be our face to the student council and compete for us at the inter-class competitions."

One hand shot up fast enough to be almost a blur. Chifuyu pointed at the sleeve covered hand and its owner stood up. "I think we should have Orimura as our representative," came a dopey voice. Ichika tried to read any expression from the teen, but her closed eyes denied him clues. "It seems to me that having the only male be our rep will give us an advantage."

The elder Orimura's eyes widened marginally at the suggestion, a gesture unnoticed as the class burst into noise. Maya reacted immediately and began to regain control of the suddenly loud girls. Chifuyu kept herself rigidly still as her mind raced through options and concerns. The male IS pilot's head spun around the room to track everything in the commotion, his face breaking into a frown at all the chaos.

Finally coming to a conclusion, Chifuyu snatched up a thick book from her desk and slammed it back down onto the surface. The resulting crack came out gunshot loud in the enclosed room and got the instant attention of everyone present. Twenty-two sets of eyes focused on the dark haired teacher. One student with pink hair started to protest, but withered under the gaze from molten brown eyes.

Chifuyu waited a long moment after silence dropped onto the classroom. Meeting the eyes of every person present, the teacher noted silently that almost every student there flinched under her gaze. Except for Ichika and Houki Shinonono. The kendoka's sapphire eyes were firm and unwavering. _Defiant at the core. Maybe I made a mistake taking her into my class,_ Chifuyu mused. The teacher let her eyes drift on her younger brother, schooling herself to not change expressions. _And Ichika...well he just looks confused._

"The next person to interrupt the class will be taught new meanings to the phrase 'world of trouble'," the elder Orimura promised in a matter of fact tone. Relaxing her posture slightly, the dark haired teacher casually perched on the front edge of her desk. "Now, we have Ichika Orimura nominated for the position of class rep. Is there anyone else who should be nominated?"

A blond girl raised her hand and waited to be acknowledged. When Chifuyu nodded in her direction, the teen rose up to her full height. "Ma'am, I do not wish to unduly criticize my classmate's logic, but as the only person here to beat an instructor during her qualifications, I feel that I, Cecilia Alcott, should be our representative."

One slender eyebrow cocked up at the impromptu speech. Cecilia remained standing, her posture erect. The barest flicker of doubt crossed her blue eyes but the teen locked it away. Cecilia started to sit down only to be stopped by a gesture from the elder Orimura. "Okay," Chifuyu drawled out, glancing over her shoulder at Maya Yamada. "So how just shall we do this?"

The green haired assistant seemed to ponder the question. "Well, we could just let them vote on it."

Chifuyu nodded at her coworker. "Sounds good to me," she agreed turning back towards the class. "Okay ladies...and you Ichika," the elder Orimura added with a tiny smirk. "We'll have a vote as to whom is our representative..."

Cecilia slapped one hand on her desk in outrage. "I must protest ma'am!" the blond teen blurted out indignantly. Belatedly realizing she had interrupted her teacher, the British girl pressed on. "If we are to have a representative fight for us, we must have a proper demonstration of our skills."

The teacher's dark eyes glittered with an emotion that none of the students could interpret. "What exactly," Chifuyu muttered, her voice frosty, "do you have in mind?"

The Briton felt a solid chunk of ice form in her stomach at the teacher's reaction. Gulping nervously past a suddenly thick throat, Cecilia forced her voice to remain calm. "An IS match between me and him. Winner gets the position."

Chifuyu's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion as her lips pursed hard enough to go pale behind her makeup. Glancing over at her brother, the former Brunhilde fought to keep her face controlled even as dread settled into her stomach. _The last time Ichika flew an IS,_ Chifuyu thought to herself, _he nearly died AGAIN. I can't let them go through with this._

The choice was taken away from the teacher as Ichika nodded quickly in agreement. "Okay then that's what will happen. Did you happen to need a handicap from me?"

Pale blue eyes blinked hard at the statement. Cecilia's lips curled into a frown as outrage colored her face. "Are you mocking me? I am the Representative Candidate for Britain, and a superior pilot," the blond teen nearly shouted, her normally elegant voice jumping to an almost painful octave. "You could not possibly have the skills necessary to defeat me."

The entire class winced as Cecilia's shrill voice abused their ears. Chifuyu cupped her chin with one hand, using the thoughtful gesture to obscure a smirk that bloomed on her lips. _Or maybe, Alcott-chan, Ichika happens to know something you don't._ "That's enough," the teacher admonished firmly, earning the class a respite from the Briton's shrieking. "So it seems we'll be having an IS match. I am going to go work on getting us an arena to host our match. Ms. Yamada, start the lesson."

Spinning lightly on one foot, the elder Orimura walked out of the classroom before her students could see the worried look on her face.

—*—

The sound of the door opening caught Ichika's attention and brought him back to reality. Brown eyes had just come into focus as the male IS pilot saw his sister stride in with an air of confidence. Low slung heels made the barest of clicks on the metal floors as the teacher approached her student.

Ichika's gaze mechanically assessed Chifuyu before settling on his sister's face. The teacher's elegant features were locked into a neutral mask, but her chocolate colored eyes radiated worry. "Your IS will be here in a few minutes. Are you sure you want to do this Ichika?"

Tugging down the hem of his IS suit to obscure the scars on his stomach, Ichika frowned at the question. "What do you mean Chi-Orimura-sensei?

The elder Orimura's eyes narrowed dangerously at the slip of the tongue, but she let the gaffe pass. "You don't have to do this match if you don't want to," Chifuyu advised. "You can get hurt even during an official IS duel like this."

Ichika's frowned deepened as he considered the options. "No, Orimura-sensei, I have to do this. If nothing else, _someone_ told me 'I need to stand up for myself or I'd never make it'." The corners of the younger sibling's mouth twitched as his voice grew whimsical. "Or are you worried about _me_ , Orimura-sensei?"

Chifuyu's cheeks flushed a deep crimson at the implication. Spinning quickly on one heel, the elder sibling covered her face in embarrassment. "Of course I'm worried about you," Chifuyu admonished, struggling to keep her voice calm. "I hate it when ANY of my students get hurt."

"Right..." Ichika drawled out, his tone dubious.

" **Uh—excuse me ma'am?"** came the squeaky voice of Maya Yamada from an overhead speaker.

The elder Orimura's shoulders dropped in relief at the much needed distraction. "Go ahead Ms. Yamada," she curtly replied.

" **I wanted to let you know that Ichika's IS has arrived,"** the assistant teacher blurted out. **"It will be ready in a few moments."**

"Thank you Ms. Yamada," Chifuyu responded neutrally. The teacher shifted her feet as machinery hummed to life behind a large closed door. "Ichika, normally we would have time to calibrate the IS for your personal quirks," the dark haired teacher stated with a sly look at her brother, "but with a late delivery and limited time for the arena, we'll just have to do it as we go."

Ichika visibly frowned at the idea, but elected to stay silent. The rhythmic sounds coming from the closed door were growing louder with each passing moment. Reaching a crescendo, the machinery shut down leaving only echoes on the bare metal walls. Ichika watched intently as the door opened up silently to reveal his IS frame.

" **Here's your IS, the Byakushiki!"** squealed out the assistant teacher from the overhead speaker. The male pilot walked closer to his IS as brown eyes danced over the carriage. An unappealing gunmetal grey design with only a pair of curved wings for decoration. Ichika idly noted that there were no weapons visible at the moment.

"Well, it's...different," he admitted as one hand came up to contact the leg that came up past his waist. As Ichika's fingers grazed the cool metal, a shock jumped from the IS to its pilot. Brown eyes went wide as information poured into the pilot's brain.

Chifuyu grimaced at her brother's choice of words as she walked up behind him. His reaction hidden from the teacher, she reached up to clasp him gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it will get better." The free hand came up playfully to muss Ichika's black hair. "Get in already. There's not a lot of time."

The sound of his sister's words snapped Ichika out of his momentary trance. Climbing up onto the legs of Byakushiki, the male pilot wriggled into the harness naturally. Settling the control halo on his head, Ichika ran his hands down into the gauntlets. The HUD came up as his fingers came to a rest in the metal sleeves. **[Byakushiki online. Shield power: 600. Power: 100% Starting configuration...]**

Looking past the HUD, the male pilot saw a figure waiting on the door. Byakushiki's computer responded and enhanced the image to reveal Houki holding the door from closing. The kendoka's stance was calm, but Ichika zoomed in on his roommate's face. Houki's expression was a mixture of worry and longing; sapphire eyes holding an almost feverish light in the pale shadow from the doorway. Ichika raised one armored hand to wave at his roommate causing the raven haired teen to blush and disappear down the hallway.

An abrupt sound brought Ichika's attention to the woman standing in front of him. The elder Orimura's lips had curled into a disapproving frown as her eyes shone with annoyance. "If you're quite ready now, we need to get started."

Nodding at his sister, Ichika toggled Byakushiki's flight controls online. The IS responded eagerly, instantly getting lighter around its pilot. "Did you have any last minute advice for me, Orimura-sensei?"

Dark eyes narrowed as the teacher considered various options. Inspirational speeches, tactical advice, scathing criticisms hung on the tip of her tongue before coming to a decision. "A lot," Chifuyu admitted candidly as pale lips curled slightly at the corners. "But I'll go with: just be yourself and do your best."

—*—

Byakushiki's thrusters provided an earnest response to every command, effortlessly propelling it up into the arena. A long figure floated in the air, blued armor gleaming in the bright light. Ichika put his IS into a slow spin as he drifted into a hover. Brown eyes flared as the male IS pilot took in his situation.

Every seat in the arena was filled with a female form. Most of the figures present was clad in the white uniform of the IS Academy students, but Ichika's mind noted the groupings of dark or vibrant colors as teachers among the sea of white. "Whoa..." the male Orimura whispered.

Coming eye to eye with Cecilia, the male pilot found his rival waiting impatiently. "It's about time," the Briton snapped haughtily. "I had thought you were too scared to duel me."

"No such luck," Ichika replied with a shake of his head. "They just had problems getting my IS here."

Cecilia's navy blue eyes drifted across her opponent's IS. "I must admit, when I heard you were being given a personal IS unit, I was thrilled," the blond girl admitted with a wry smirk on her full lips. "I didn't want you to be forced to use a training suit to lose to me. But looking at the IS they gave you, I suspect that you would have been better served using an Uchigane."

Brown eyes danced around the unadorned IS frame. "I've been told it will get better," Ichika admitted frankly.

Blond eyebrows arched delicately up inquisitively. "You know, there is still time to change your mind," Cecilia prompted.

Ichika's lips twitched up into the slightest of smiles. "You mean you do want me to give you a handicap?"

The British teen reacted instantly at the barb. "I told you before that I am a Representative Candidate and your superior. You will not beat me."

A stern voice interrupted the two pilot's banter. **"This is a match to determine the class representative for class one-one,"** Chifuyu Orimura's voice stated calmly. **"The match will be over when one of the competitors is out of shield power. Are both pilots ready?"**

"Ready ma'am!" the students barked crisply.

" **Then begin!"**

Cecilia reacted with honed reflexes, shouldering her Starlight rifle instantly. "Now Ichika, dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears play!"

Ichika started to register the taunt as azure beams splashed against his shield. Throwing himself into a quick evasive turn, the younger Orimura eyed his HUD. **[Shield power: 512].** Another beam grazed Byakushiki and its pilot started to worry. "Weapons, weapons..." Ichika muttered to himself. "Where are the damn weapons on this thing?"

Byakushiki's HUD opened a new window on the left barely catching Ichika's attention. **[Close quarters armament: Yukihara Niigata.]** The male pilot swallowed a surge of frustration as he banked to avoid another series of beams. "If it's my only choice..."

The summoned weapon materialized in a shimmer of light into Ichika's waiting right hand. A cursory glance released a sharp looking edge and a seam in the middle of the blade. Cecilia's voice came from near his head. "Is _that_ your grand plan? To attack me with a sword?!" A decidedly unladylike burst of scornful laughter punctuated the British teen's attitude. "Let me show you what I think of your strategy!"

Four pods detached from Blue Tears' wing assemblies and headed for the ground. Ichika's eyes instinctively tracked them before he mentally berated himself and returned his focus to Cecilia.

Who was hovering in place, motionless.

Confusion wracked Ichika's brain for a heartbeat as Byakushiki flashed a warning on his HUD. **[Incoming hostiles. Count: 4].** Brown eyes frantically scanned for the threat as the first sky-blue beam splashed on Byakushiki's shields. Kicking his thrusters to maximum, Ichika narrowly evaded three more shots. The male pilot spun on one foot and caught sight of dark blue against the ground. The IS magnified the object to reveal one of the pods floating above the dirt floor the of the arena.

Frowning at the image on his HUD, the male pilot struggled to understand what he saw. The confusion passed as the picture on Byakushiki's display moved and an azure beam lashed out from the tip. Dipping to his left, Ichika watched as the same beam pass just on his right side, barely grazing his shields. Out of the corner of his eye, the young Orimura checked his status. **[Shield power: 440].**

Ichika's brain went into overdrive as he tried to interpret all the data. Instinctively evading a second flurry of bolts, a solution popped into the male pilot's awareness. _Those things are some sort of independent weapon system. I don't have to fight one person, I have to fight five._ His consciousness turned outward just soon enough to see the pods dock with Blue Tears. "Impressive," the British teen admitted grudgingly as the rifle came up. "You're the first person to survive this long. But this is the end for you!"

Realization of his situation came too late to the male pilot. While he had been thinking, Byakushiki had cut the thruster output and drifted closer to the ground. Cecila's first beam hit dead center and dissipated against the shields. Ichika froze in a momentary panic as a volley of shots rained down on him. The male pilot shielded his face as he saw the pods drop off Blue Tears a second time to resume their assault. Dust and debris clouded Ichika as a single, frustrated scream carried across the arena.

—*—

In the arena's control room, a worried Chifuyu Orimura screamed out incoherently as her brother disappeared into a cloud of dirt. The dark haired woman collapsed to her knees while gasping for breath. "Ichika, no!" she screamed in Japanese.

The room's other occupant did not look up from her monitors. "Ma'am," Maya Yamada started quietly, waiting for her friend to breathe. "I am still showing good data feeds from Byakushiki. Ichika is fine."

Olive colored eyes danced over a new window on her monitor. "In fact, Chifuyu..."

Dark, almost black eyes locked onto the information. Years of experience instantly translated technical data into practical knowledge. "Round two, Alcott-chan." Chifuyu whispered.

—*—

Satisifed that her opponent was finished, Cecilia turned Blue Tears towards her assigned prep bay. A practiced eye tracked over the status display of her IS' HUD, casually noting the power usage and BIT readiness. The British teen had barely started to move when she belatedly recognized that the audience was not cheering for her. Frowning slightly, Cecilia paused in her departure from the arena only to be stopped cold by a voice.

"What's the matter, Cecilia? Are you giving up already?"

Blond tresses created a miniature tornado as the Briton spun in mid-air to face her competitor once more. The dirt cloud had dissipated to reveal Ichika standing on the ground unharmed. His IS had changed colors: what was once gunmetal grey was now a gleaming white with blue thruster ports. Cecilia's trained eyes drank in the smoother curves and tighter profile of the IS as shock echoed in her face. "Is that...?"

Ichika glanced over Byakushiki's new look. The armor on his limbs was more streamlined and had a comfortable fit. A bone-rattling hum seemed to shake the entire frame making Ichika feel like he was sitting atop a powerful beast waiting to strike. **[Configuration complete]** flashed across the male pilot's right eye and disappeared. "Huh," Ichika said, bemused at his situation. "I guess Orimura-sensei was right after all. It does get better."

Cecilia's mouth dropped open as her brain started to comprehend the situation. "You mean to tell me that all this time you were fighting me with an IS's _default settings_?"

The male pilot flashed a wry smirk back at his opponent. "Well what can I say, Cecilia," Ichika retorted in a completely dry tone, "I thought a _superior pilot_ would be able to tell that instantly."

Rage colored the British teen's face, turning sky-blue eyes into an arctic reflection of themselves. "How dare you mock me!" Cecilia roared across the channel. The BITs unlocked and flew into a spread pattern encircling Byakushiki.

Ichika stole one brief look at his HUD as the BITs arranged themselves around him. **[Shield power: 382.]** "I think it's time to give this frame a real test, don't you Cecilia?"

Picking one of the BITs at random, the male pilot launched himself at it. Byakushiki responded with surprising speed, twice as fast as before. Closing the distance quickly, Ichika raised his Yukihara Niigata into an attack position. Remembering the training Chifuyu provided, the younger Orimura let the swing come of its own accord.

Even as the blade reached out for its target, machinery came into play. The sword made a soft clinking sound and split in half along the visible seam. When Yukihara Niigata locked open, a brilliant cyan tinged version of the blade extended from the grip. Ichika had only the briefest of instants to realize what happened as the new weapon slashed at the BIT.

The BIT was cleaved in half, the pieces dropping towards the ground. Ichika continued his assault, bobbing and weaving Byakushiki through the storm of azure rain. A quick flutter of the thrusters bought precious seconds; surging the engines closed the gap on a second pod. Yukihara flashed out smoothly and destroyed the weapon in a moment of Zen tranquility.

One display caught the edge of Ichika's attention. **[Shield power: 361].** Banking hard to the right, brown eyes searched the air, taking in as much detail as possible. The two remaining BITs increased their speed, dancing in the air at a frenzied pace. Boosting their firing tempo, the BITs began weaving a net of azure energy. Byakushiki came alive as Ichika maneuvered his IS on pure instinct. Sunlight glinted off white armor as beams came close each time, but never found their mark.

Cecilia's face broke into a frown as the male pilot continued to evade her assault. _No one can last this long against my BITs with a first shift IS!_ Navy eyes flicked to Blue Tears' HUD as she pressed the attack. _I have to end this soon or I will be in a great deal of trouble._ The momentary distraction cost the British pilot as Ichika suddenly slued to his left and caught the third BIT. Panic stricken, the blond teen's mind blanked and lost concentration.

The final BIT, deprived of guidance from its pilot, slowed to a hover. Ichika banked around and lashed out with a final time at the motionless weapon with his Yukihara Niigata. A bare tug of resistance presented itself as the energy blade cleaved the mobile weapon in half. Two pieces fell towards the ground as the male pilot's brown eyes shifted back to his HUD. **[Shield power: 318]**

Navy eyes widened as Blue Tears updated its status. **[BITs offline.]** Cecilia's training asserted itself and the blond teen pushed her panic aside as she watched her opponent close the distance. "I'll have you know that there are more than four BITs!" the British teen screamed, her voice reaching everyone in the arena. Ichika barely had time to register the words as two more pods swung up from behind Blue Tears, locking into position alongside its pilot's thighs. A pair of fifteen-centimeter missiles roared out of concealed launchers directly in path with Byakushiki.

Realizing his danger, Ichika instantly reversed his course and dove away from the missiles. Spinning in mid-air, the male pilot hit the ground hard and slid on the packed dirt as he fixated on the presents Cecilia had given him. Brown eyes judged the distance carefully as the missiles closed eagerly. _This will be close,_ the younger Orimura thought with a frown. _NOW!_ Engaging Byakushiki's thrusters at their maximums, Ichika rocketed away from the ground towards the arena's ceiling.

The male pilot broke into a grin as he felt a surge of elation at escaping the danger. Sunlight temporarily blinded him as a message flashed across Byakushiki's HUD. **[Missiles incoming.]** Ichika stole a momentary glance through his legs to see the missiles' contrail twist and follow his path. "Oh come on!" the younger Orimura snarled in exasperation.

Cecilia smirked at her opponent's predicament, confident in her victory. _Any second now and it'll all be over,_ the British teen thought, savoring her impending win. Ichika raced for the sky with both missiles in pursuit as he pushed his IS into harder maneuvers. Cecilia watched as the male pilot banked away from the wall and came zipping towards her. "What **—** what are you doing?" stammered the blond girl as she reflexively brought her Starlight rifle to her shoulder.

Ichika silently called on more speed from his IS, knowing it was futile. The HUD flashed a new message as Byakushiki accelerated past its previous maximums and raced towards Blue Tears. **[Ignition Burst activated.]** Ichika watched his shield readout started to drop without any warning. Pushing the concern aside, the male IS pilot focused on the rapidly narrowing distance between himself and his opponent.

Worry crossed the British teen's face as the white IS rushed towards her. Lacking any time to aim properly, Cecilia triggered her Starlight rifle once as Ichika flew dead on at her. The hasty shot went wide as the male pilot twitched and changed his course slightly. Backing away, Cecilia leaned onto the rifle for an aimed shot as the last meters between them vanished. As a collision seemed imminent, the world's only male IS pilot forced Byakushiki into a barrel roll around her left side. Blond tresses snapped and danced in the sudden wind from the narrow passage. Cecilia's navy eyes widened as she caught a snapshot of her opponent's face during the maneuver: Ichika's thin lips curled into a smirk as his brown orbs shown with amusement. Even as Byakushiki completed its roll, Cecilia started to spin around and fire off a killing blow.

That was when her two missiles, having caught up to their intended victim, detonated with a violent thunderclap.

Echoes of the explosion rang across the entire stadium, silencing the audience. Thick smoke hung in the air for a moment before two objects came hurtling from the cloud: one up and one down. Half the eyes in the arena watched as the streamer heading up slowed and stopped before it hit the wall. The object heading down made no attempt to slow as it slammed itself into the ground with a heavy whump of noise. Black smoke dissipated from the airborne IS to reveal the occupant within: white armor covered in scorch marks, mussed black hair. A sudden gasp from the audience seemed more deafening than the previous explosion. Two words seemed to hang in the air as the crowd muttered the same thought, "Ichika Orimura."

Breath ragged from the savage beating at the hands of the concussion wave, Ichika ran his eyes over his HUD. **[Shield power: 196]** The male pilot started trying to focus past the ringing in his ears as his body reported its discomfort in triplicate. Byakushiki's armor felt heavy on his limbs, despite the anti-gravity controls in the IS. A dozen fast breaths later, Ichika realized a voice was in his ear. **"Byakushiki come in! Can you hear me student Orimura?"**

"I'm here," the male pilot responded in a shaky voice.

 **"That's good to know,"** squeaked out Maya Yamada, **"but the match is still ongoing."**

Understanding dawned on the younger Orimura. "Roger that." Brown eyes unfocused as they tried to pierce the smoke still hanging in the arena. Byakushiki responded unbidden to its pilot, opening a window that displayed Blue Tears along with an arrow pointing the way. Ichika lined up himself and shifted his Yukihara Niigata from left hand to right. Engaging his thrusters one last time, the male pilot swooped down on unmoving Briton.

Cecilia remained on the ground, her navy eyes indistinct as her mind bounced from one thought to another. Blue Tears started flashing alerts on its HUD to draw attention to the situation. _What is that racket?_ the British teen idly wondered as a dark shadow appeared over her. Finally overcoming the mental haze, the British teen's attention snapped to her HUD. **[Shield power: 271 BIT status: offline]**

Diving at nearly full power, Byakushiki dropped onto the prostate Blue Tears with Yukihara Niigata leading the way. The cyan blade flitted out in a perfect lunge straight at the wing pauldrons. The British IS detected the attack; failsafe programming triggered a deployment of its Absolute Barrier to preserve the pilot's safety. Cecilia hardly managed a scream before her HUD updated itself. **[Shield power: 0]** A wailing horn made its presence known through the entire arena, bringing every spectator present to her feet in dead silence.

 **"The match is over!"** announced Chifuyu Orimura, her calm voice ringing from every speaker. **"The winner is Ichika Orimura!"**

Ichika stole a glance at Byakushiki's HUD, incredulous. **[Shield power: 3. Recharge immediately.]** "I guess I did win," he muttered under his breath, but not so softly that the Briton could not hear it. Pushing off lightly, the male pilot reached down for his fallen opponent. "Come on, Cecilia, let's get out of here." The British teen gave no indication of having heard the new class representative. Floating down lower, Ichika got his hand closer. "Cecilia?"

A blue trimmed gauntlet snapped out and abruptly slapped away the proffered gesture. Cecilia shifted her head slightly, moving fair bangs away from navy eyes. The surge of anger that flared in Ichika died when he saw the British teen's eyes; the normal composure was gone, replaced with uncertainty and pain. Tears streamed down the outside corners of Cecilia's face: the water cut clean tracks through the dirt from the battle. Leaning towards the male pilot, the Briton's left hand came out in a straight jab for his chest. Responding instinctively, Ichika brought up his arms in a boxer's defense as training dictated. The intended punch landed lightly, pushing the white IS up and doing no damage at all. Dropping his guard, the male pilot started to counter-punch his assailant.

Who was not there anymore. Cecilia used the newly gained space to lift herself from the ground. A quick burst of Blue Tears' thrusters brought the blond haired teen away from her opponent. Banking into a loop over Ichika's head, the exhausted Briton sped into the preparation bay's welcoming darkness.

—*—

"Congratulations Ichika!" the assembled class cheered, voices ringing off the cafeteria walls. The guest of honor fought to keep a smile on his face in spite of the situation. The close presence of all the girls made him self-conscious, even as two more girls brought a sign to the applause of all. Ichika could not help but notice the torn edge on the sign where Cecilia's name had likely been.

"Here Orimu, have some of this!" insisted a girl with dark pink hair and narrow eyes. Ichika took the proffered sweet and made a visible gesture of thanks. The girl smiled warmly as the male pilot broke off a piece and it enthusiastically.

"Wow, this is good..." Ichika commented, unable to come up with his benefactor's name.

"Honne-chan," she supplied helpfully in Japanese before switching back to English. "It's from my personal stash. My big sister makes them."

One slight girl shouldered her way into the the throng nearest the male pilot. Ichika quickly noticed the camera hanging around her neck that that drew his attention to the yellow ribbon marking her second year status. Pale blue eyes sparkled mischievously as she leaned in close to the trapped male. "So can I get a few minutes with you, Class Representative Orimura? The newspaper club would just be thrilled to know more about you."

Flustered, Ichika could only nod his assent.

—*—

Cecilia watched the party with an impassive mien on her face. But anyone who looked at her could easily judge her mood. Slender shoulders were riding high on a tapered neck, while the British teen's arms were staunchly crossed. The entire group of classmates swarmed around the world's only male IS pilot, bringing him food and keeping him firmly in the middle of the group. Cecilia felt a minor twinge of pain in her stomach at the sight of Ichika's face growing animated because of an unheard comment.

"Jealousy doesn't really seem to suit you," came a soft voice from behind her.

Turning to the left, Cecilia locked azure eyes on another student close by. Chocolate hair hung in a short cropped bob pulled away from a nearly elfin face. The British teen started to snarl a response before her awareness locked on to the red ribbon of the other girl's uniform. Loudly swallowing her initial reaction, Cecilia disciplined herself to remain calm. "Just what exactly do you mean...?"

Dark eyes flickered between the party to the younger teen and back again. "Maria Velasquez," the newcomer supplied casually. "Representative Candidate for Cuba."

Cecilia turned away from the tan complexioned girl and resumed her scowl. "You didn't answer my question," the blond teen muttered testily.

"I didn't think it needed explaining," the older girl admitted. Caramel skin pulled back into a tight smile of brilliant white. "But I'll say it again: you don't seem to handle being jealous well."

Cecilia's outrage started to build as her mind raced to find a decorous way to argue with her senior. The Cuban student pressed on, denying the younger girl to present a rebuttal. "Not that I can't sympathize. As one of my Miami cousins would say: been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Blond eyebrows drifted up in the confusion at the expression. Maria shifted her profile to look directly at the junior teen. "I was the first pilot to fight Ichika Orimura. That _pendejo_ beat me with equally unconventional tactics. After I was out, he took on  two teachers at once. Dropped one and then lost to the second."

The British teen's azure eyes grew to the size of tea saucers as her mind reeled. "You mean he overcame a teacher?" Cecilia whispered agape.

" _Sí,_ " Maria agreed nonchalantly. "And the rumor on campus was that had I not been his first...challenger, he would have won against both teachers." Turning back to face the party, Maria fixed her nearly black gaze on Ichika. "I know I have got skills, Cecilia Alcott. Perhaps not as good as you, but in a match I would give you a solid fight. Losing to him makes us equals in a way."

The Cuban teen glanced over at the taller girl. " _Fue mi culpa, por que me encabrone; la cague y perdi._ " Though the words had a melodious flow to them, the harsh tone robbed any beauty they might have possessed. Seeing blond eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at the unfamiliar words, Maria forced herself to calm down. "I went into the fight angry and," a moment's hesitation hung between the two girls, "lost because of it."

Cecilia's azure gaze drifted away from the party to openly stare at the senior girl. Maria turned away to let her dark eyes bore at the newly appointed class representative. "I don't know if that _pendejo_ is a genius or just lucky. I do know that he's got some unconventional, but effective tactics." The tiniest of smiles creased the older teen's lips as she watched Ichika laugh at an unheard joke. "And I would love to fight him again."

—*—

On the other side of the cafeteria, a teacher for class one-one watched in quiet silence. Chifuyu Orimura's statuesque form was held almost stoically rigid, her dark eyes focused intently on the party with her brother. One hand had drifted up to her mouth, the extended knuckle was white from the pressure biting in on it. Watching her assistant keep the party from getting too raucous, the former Brunhilde tried to focus past her worry.

With all of her focus centered on her brother, the teacher almost missed the scuffing of shoes on the tile near her. Almost. The sound had alerted Chifuyu, who let her hand drop away from her mouth as a professional mask settled into place. "Yes?"

Houki took a step up closer to her sister's best friend, nearly coming into the older woman's private space. "Ichika seems to be having fun," the kendoka murmured quietly, her voice just barely audible over the cafeteria's din. "You would hardly imagine he'd only recently come back from the dead."

Chifuyu turned to face her student, dark eyes narrowing ominously. "Are you suggesting something there, Ms. Shinonono?" The voice was cold enough to cause goosebumps on the younger girl's skin under her uniform.

Working up her nerve, the kendoka shifted to Japanese and continued on. "I'm not suggesting anything there, Orimura-sensei. I was just making an observation." The statement earned a slight nod from the teacher, bolstering Houki's confidence. "I was rather surprised you let him fly an IS for this match. Given his history and all."

"I didn't have much choice after he accepted the fight," the instructor admonished. "It might have been seen as improper."

Nodding once, the teen said nothing for a moment. "I just wanted to let you know I don't trust him."

The edges of the teacher's lips curled up into a tiny smirk. "Is that because he kicked your ass the first night you were together?"

Sapphire eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "He told you about that?" Houki stammered, struggling to keep to a whisper.

"Of course he did," Chifuyu muttered simply. "First off, I'm his older sister. Secondly, I'm his teacher. Lastly I AM the dorm monitor."

Face turning red, the kendoka stared down at her feet in shame. Noticing Maya Yamada leaving the crowd of students, the elder Orimura brought her full presence down on her friend's sister. Houki struggled to maintain her composure under the withering gaze. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between the two dark haired women unobserved by anyone else in the cafeteria. "If you have something to say, Shinonono-chan," the teacher stated, in Japanese utterly devoid of emotion, "I would recommend you do it now."

Tongue suddenly thick, Houki swallowed nervously. Looking back at the approaching assistant teacher, the kendoka found her confidence fail her. "I wanted to ask you if you believed Ichika's story. About his imprisonment."

Chifuyu's ivory complexion went almost ashen under her makeup. "Do I believe it?" she asked in a conversational tone. "Well, that's a difficult question. Dr. Saunders found enough physiological evidence of abuse on Ichika that the story is at least plausible." One dark eyebrow cocked up thoughtfully as the teacher continued. "And Ichika certainly believes it."

Maya Yamada approached her friend, noting the tense position of the taller woman's shoulders. The kendoka was so intent on her conversation she missed the third woman's proximity. "I just don't buy it, Orimura-sensei," Houki stated, her voice nearly a snarl. "Not especially after I asked Ichika about Michelle. That description he gave, it has to be— **"**

"Don't say it," the teacher admonished with a sudden chop of her hand. Houki stopped as instructed, leaving Maya more confused than before. Olive eyes flicked between the two dark haired women like a spectator at a tennis match. "If it was obvious to you, then just imagine what I thought of it, Shinonono-chan."

Sapphire eyes glazed over as Houki's dark eyebrows narrowed in concentration. "Oh," the kendoka admitted softly. "If it is her, then she's as much a victim as Ichika is."

"Chifuyu, who is this _her_ you two keep referring to?" Maya whispered fervently to her friend.

The taller woman faced her coworker briefly. "I'll explain it later, Yamada-kun." Returning her attention back to her student, Chifuyu dropped her voice to a conspiratorial level. "Houki, I very much doubt she's a victim. What that means about Ichika, I'm not certain."

The teen's eyes flared in the surprise at the comment. "So does that worry you as much as I think it does?"

Chifuyu Orimura turned her gaze back to Ichika enjoying himself at the party. "Probably more than you realize," she admitted frankly. "Probably more."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I've got to apologize a number of times for the delay in this chapter. There were a number of reasons why it hasn't happened, but that's just the usual BS. Hopefully I can keep this new pace up and resume more regular postings. My time away hasn't been completely unproductive, but I still need to sort through some of what I've got to make it really coherent.

And a ton of thanks to Tri92edge for your criticisms and questions. I had to think about the answers, so it meant figuring out the best ways to deal with the story. That'll help me to keep things moving with more updates.

A HUGE thanks goes out to Kire98, your help with the language was essential. In case anyone was wondering, the literal translation for it is "I went into the fight angry and fucked myself." I've been of the mindset that a person will only really curse in their native languages, and for my own peace of mind I'm running the stories under the concept that the Academy requires English, same as normal pilot training does now. Incidentally, if anyone else wants to help me with the other languages as the stories progress, feel free to PM me.

As always, feedback is my lifeblood: Contribute some please! Reviews, flames, I don't really care as long as I know it's being read.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It is the remarkable characteristic of strong races,   
as of honourable [women], to keep their tempers in the face   
of disappointment, and never to lose a just sense of proportion   
-Winston Churchill

Waiting at the door, Cecilia Alcott steeled her resolve as she forced her heart to calm down. No match or battle in the Briton's past had prepared her for the challenge that was on the other side of the steel barrier in front of her. Taking one last deep breath to relax herself, Cecilia pushed the release on the door and stepped out into the light.

The last week had been rough for the British Representative Candidate. Conversations had their way of ending abruptly in her presence. A number of upperclassmen had been openly staring as she walked by. Even the members of her tennis club had grown distant with Cecilia. _Failure. Reject. Loser._ The comments had never been said directly to her, but the Briton knew they were all talking about her.

Navy eyes blinking against the sudden brightness, Cecilia found her goal in sight. The school's gossip networks had been commenting endlessly on the world's only male pilot. What he wore casually, what he was seen eating in the cafeteria, any offhand comments he made and their possible meanings. And of course, where and whom he took his lunch with. Finding Ichika Orimura was easy if you knew who to talk with. And while her standing in the school might be in question, the Briton did know a few tricks.

Projecting an air of confidence she didn't feel, Cecilia strode out onto the roof with a model's practiced gait. The casual-looking motion was designed to draw the viewer's eyes and entice the mind. Ichika's eyes instantly locked onto the British teen's form, causing a minor surge of elation behind navy eyes. Adding a subtle hint of extra motion on her hips, Cecilia smiled inwardly as she watched Ichika track her progress. The male pilot's chopsticks froze in mid-action, food temporarily forgotten.

Houki Shinonono, with her back mostly towards the door, looked up from her lunch to find her companion sitting rigidly in place. Glancing over her left shoulder, the kendoka caught sight of Cecilia's approach. The British teen caught a hint of the Japanese's girl typical scowl deepening as she sauntered up next to them. Smiling pleasantly, the Briton stopped the proper distance away and held up the small parcel she had brought along. "Pleasant day isn't it? May I join you two?" Cecilia asked, her voice filled with optimism.

Both Japanese teens blinked at the question and then exchanged a glance. Cecilia felt her confidence falter as she waited for a response from the roommates. A tiny voice whispered the British teen's mind at the enormity of the mistake she was making. The moment passed from consideration into awkwardness and Cecilia started to grow embarrassed at her situation. Shoulders slumping, the British teen spun around, creating a miniature blond tornado as long hair swished in her wake. The sound of heels clicking on the roof echoed loudly in Cecilia's ears before she realized someone was talking to her. "Cecilia wait," Ichika said firmly. "Please, join us."

Returning to her seated classmates, the British Representative Candidate pulled at her long skirt as she knelt close to Ichika. His roommate's face radiated a fierce disapproval in the other girl's proximity, then disappeared behind an inscrutable mask. Cecilia noted that Ichika followed her motions intently, his dark eyes drinking in every motion. His fixation with her activities distracted the Briton from the brief flare of pain as she settled onto the roof's hot surface. "Thank you," she murmured, her voice as polite as only a lifetime of strict parenting could instill.

Ichika didn't answer as he went back to manipulating his chopsticks, focusing on his lunch. Houki's eyes narrowed as she eyed the package the Briton was still holding. "This is a bit unusual for you Cecilia," she stated, the kendoka's voice a pale imitation of their teacher.

"Oh?" Cecilia inquired, finally acknowledging the other girl's existence. "Ah, well. I decided it was time to make a few changes. I'm not intruding on anything important am I?" The British teen's tone was studiously pleasant, but Houki couldn't help but note the firmness in it.

"No, it's just lunch," the kendoka admitted bluntly as she deftly worked her chopsticks to resume eating. Setting down the parcel in front of her, the blond girl opened it to reveal a handful of sandwiches. At least the items looked like sandwiches: slices of bread with an unidentifiable meat and lettuce between them. Both Japanese students felt a minor surge of unease as foreign smells drifted up from the box. "That smells...distinctive," Houki commented neutrally.

The British teen's face perked up at the observation. "It's just a little piece of home. While I am not against sampling other cultures, sometimes you just want to enjoy something familiar." Selecting one of the triangle-cut wedges at random, Cecilia brought it up to to her mouth and took a bite. A minor squeak escaped the Briton's lips as she swallowed loudly. "I must apologize for my actions Ichika," Cecilia blurted as her mouth emptied.

The male pilot blinked hard and looked up from his meal. "What do you mean?" Ichika asked innocently. "Houki told you it was just us having lunch."

Fair skin flushed red in frustration as the British teen stopped eating her sandwich mid-chew. Working quickly to swallow the morsel, Cecilia focused on keeping her calm with her classmate. "I meant about my actions after our match last week. As Instructor Orimura explained to me at length, it was improper to attack you like I did once the duel had concluded."

Ichika's chopsticks dangled precariously as he considered his classmate's words. "Ah," he finally conceded. "Well, it wasn't a big deal to me. If it makes you feel better then consider it forgiven."

"That's it?" Navy eyes blinked hard at the male pilot's casual acceptance. "You mean you don't hold it against me?"

Brown eyes looked naively from his food to stare at the blond teen. "Sure. I asked...Instructor Orimura," Ichika stated with a slight wince, "about what you did that evening. I was told, 'she was just worked up from the fight and I'm sure it won't happen again'."

A blush worked its way across the Briton's face as Cecilia recalled the stern admonishment received at the hands of their instructor. Every word had been delivered with a heart surgeon's precision; even softened by her matter-of-fact tone Chifuyu Orimura had nearly brought the British student to tears. Afterwards, being forced to run laps around the campus in Blue Tears with the PIC disengaged was almost a kindness. "Yes," agreed Cecilia distantly. "It won't happen again."

Houki's sapphire eyes narrowed slightly at the Briton's vague confirmation. "So..." the kendoka drawled out, stretching the word out to an impossible length. "What did you bring for lunch Cecilia?"

"Oh, it's just a couple of simple sandwiches," Cecilia admitted as she offered the package to the male pilot first. "Would you care to try one, Ichika dear?"

Eyeing the foreign cuisine warily as he worked up his courage, Ichika looked for a way to get out of his situation. Sensing her roommate's hesitation, the kendoka added her own encouragement. "Yes, Ichika dear," Houki teased, "go ahead and try it."

Pulling one sandwich from the box, the male pilot felt something squelch in his hand as the object came to rest. The bread had a somewhat greasy feeling to it and even the lettuce visible looked off. Raising the food to his mouth, Ichika took a tentative bite of the sandwich, utterly ignoring the warnings from his nose. His lips had barely closed around the morsel before his tongue instantly reported it's displeasure. Spitting out the food messily, he stared at Cecilia's expectant expression. "Are you trying to poison me because I won the class rep job?!"

Houki's sapphire eyes grew to the size of tea saucers as her outrage grew. "ICHIKA YOU DUMB ASS," his roommate snapped in Japanese. "You can't just go accusing a person of something like that!"

"But it's true," the male IS pilot responded in the same language. "This food is terrible."

Houki sighed and picked up a second portion of the sandwich. "It can't be that bad." Taking a hearty bite, the kendoka's face grew pale as the various flavors competed for dominance. Keeping her face stoically controlled, Houki swallowed loudly. "You're right," the raven-haired teen agreed in Japanese. "It's like a party in my mouth and everyone is vomiting."

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Cecilia snapped, her voice growing shrill. "I don't understand what you're saying."

The roommates shared a glance, letting their experiences of living together pass messages silently. "I was rebuking Ichika for his thoughtless comment," the kendoka admitted. "Your meal isn't bad, it just more different than he expected."

Ichika nodded vigorously at the explanation. "Yeah I apologize. It's just really different. I suppose there's room for improvement."

 _A lot of room for improvement,_ Houki agreed silently.

—*—

The IS maneuvering on the training course was a thing of beauty to behold. An observer could watch the artistic moves delivered in a graceless and utilitarian manner and still be awestruck by the power of the unit. Targets popping up randomly around the course were dealt with immediately by close and ranged weaponry, as the pilot's whims dictated.

"It is truly a sight to witness," muttered Lieutenant Lien Rong, giving a voice to her thoughts. Dark eyes tracked the IS longingly as the unit descended towards the ground. Finished with her run, the pilot landed and dismissed the IS in a shimmer of light. _To think, they gave such power to a mere child!_ Lieutenant Rong thought furiously as a blank mask settled onto her face.

General Peng Xi-Wang nodded marginally at the statement. Though it was improper for a junior officer, and a mere woman at that, to speak out of place, the commanding officer of the Chinese IS forces had to agree with the sentiment. Watching the IS in motion was beautiful, doubly so because of his relationship with the pilot.

Approaching the two adults, the girl was skinny to the point of being skeletal. Her pink and white IS suit was taut against her skin, but the clingy material revealed the small breasts hinting at femininity. Wheat colored hair had been tied into a pair of pigtails that fell past her nonexistent hips. Emerald eyes shone proudly as Lingyin Huang strode confidently off the landing area and stretched tight muscles. "So how was that?" The petite pilot asked, her voice tinged with pride.

"We'll need to check the results on the computer to be certain, but I was impressed." General Xi-Wang admitted neutrally. Handing over a water bottle to the teen, the general waited as Lingyin drank heartily. "I have something to discuss with you, child."

Wiping away spilled fluid, the shortest member of the group looked up inquisitively. "Please uncle, tell me," Lingyin responded in her politest tone.

The general extended his hand to the aide at his side without looking. Lieutenant Rong promptly deposited a folder with crimson edging into her superior's grip with the soft rustling of paper. Passing the document to the pilot, General Xi-Wang gestured for his niece to read it. Intrigued, Lingyin opened it to see a cover sheet stamped with the secrecy notations. Flipping past the warnings, the pilot's emerald eyes widened as she saw an image on the second page.

Nodding sagaciously, General Xi-Wang kept his voice neutral. "We got a report from sources in the Infinite Stratos Academy a day prior to official notice from it. You are looking at the world's only _male_ pilot of an IS. Last week, he beat the Representative Candidate for Britain in his first sanctioned match. There was some stories that he had flown a battle months ago, but we have been unable to get confirmation."

Looking up from the paper, Lingyin scanned her uncle's face curiously. "So what does this have to do with me," the pilot inquired defensively.

Aged skin crinkled at the corners of dark eyes in a nearly mirthful gesture. "Because, my niece, we are going to send you to the ISA next week."

Lingyin's hands tightened notably, crumpling the document into uselessness. The pilot's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as implications ran through her mind. "And why do I have to go?" Lingyin asked coldly. "I already turned them down a couple of months ago at the start of the session."

Realizing the potential threat in his niece, the general chose his next words with the utmost care. "My little dragon, I told them the exact same thing," he said soothingly, "but it was decided by the Party leaders that we needed to send our best for this. And the Party is all."

"The Party is all," both women echoed in solemn voices.

The moment hung in the air between the three people as thoughts raced in their minds. Growing bored, Lingyin finally broke the silence. "So what exactly will be I doing there?"

General Xi-Wang broke into the slightest of smiles as he heard the acceptance in his niece's voice. "We'll tell them you decided unexpectedly to join the session. To them, you're just another student who's there to learn." A devious smirk graced the elderly man's face. "Unofficially, you will be there to find the male pilot and acquire his data using any means you choose as long as you don't cause an incident. We can't afford to lose face among the other countries."

The pilot's thin face broke into a frown at the description of the mission. "You mean I have to be a spy?"

"It is regrettable, but necessary," the general assured with a nod. The teen's eyes narrowed as she rubbed her chin with one hand. Taking advantage of her deliberations, her uncle pressed on. "Given your age, you will be placed into the first year students along with the male pilot, this..."

"Ichika Orimura," Lieutenant Rong supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Ichika Orimura," the general repeated. "Find him, get his IS data and your mission is done. I was told by the Defense Minister himself that a successful completion will result in a promotion, privileges and other rewards for you."

"Well," Lingyin muttered, her words somewhat muffled behind her hand. "I guess I could use someone else to pound on," she conceded arrogantly, "because it's getting boring working over the other trainees and this course."

Hope blossomed in the general's chest at the pilot's reaction. _Maybe we shouldn't have nicknamed her 'little dragon,'_ mused General Xi-Wang as he recalled various incidents during Lingyin's training. _She does have a tendency to be proud and breathe fire though._ "Before you go, are there any improvements you think we need for the Shenlong?"

The pilot reopened the water bottle as she closed her emerald eyes in thought. "The thrusters seem a tad sluggish on the response time. We might need to have research look into that. The overall power seems fine, but the acceleration feels low."

Looking over at the junior officer, the general noted with satisfaction as she took notes. "Anything else?"

Another swallow of water prohibited an immediate reply. "My Souten Gagetsu could really stand to be lighter. The cuts are fine on their penetration but it's hard to make a suitable follow up." Upending the remainder of the bottle over her head, Lingyin savored the cooling effect on exposed skin.

"Perhaps it is merely the pilot's inability to use it correctly," muttered Lieutenant Rong under her breath before she realized what was being said.

Emerald eyes snapped open at the slight. Even as an apology began to form on the older woman's lips, the teen reacted with a speed that would shame a cobra. A purple fist the size of a melon lashed out and punched the lieutenant once in the head. Reeling from the vicious impact, the lieutenant landed on the ground with a solid thud. Crawling backwards away from her assailant, Lieutenant Rong began to sputter out an apology to both for her actions.

But Lingyin wasn't through with her victim yet. Looming over the supine woman, the enraged teen stomped down hard on the closest hand. A muted pop resulted and the lieutenant felt fire as delicate bones snapped under the abuse. Rolling onto her left side, the older woman's dark eyes watered as she silently tried to beg the general to intercede.

Peng Xi-Wang was of two mindsets as he watched the beating progress. _Do I really want to try to stop my little dragon while she's angry, or is this aide's life worth the potential trouble?_ Wracking his brain for a solution, his niece forced his hand. The pilot wrapped the metal-shod hand around the defenseless woman's head. Oversized purple fingers nearly touching behind the junior officer's skull, Lingyin leaned in and began squeezing the IS' gauntlet shut and earning a fresh round of screams from the lieutenant.

"Stop." General Xi-Wang's voice was firm, freezing both women in place. Lieutenant Rong's hands were grasping Shenlong's gauntlet in a futile effort to dislodge the IS. Lingyin snapped her gaze away from her victim to glare at her uncle; her emerald eyes blazed with a laser-like intensity that could have reduced a city to ash. "You have done enough," the general admonished curtly.

Lingyin's eyes narrowed dangerously as she frowned, letting her omnipresent snaggletooth poke out. Glancing back down at her victim, an evil grin settled on the teen's face. The pinky finger of Shenlong's hand curled away from the lieutenant's head only to jab straight into the newly exposed cheek. In a near-deliberate crawl, the armored digit ran a path from earlobe to chin. The lieutenant's screams rose to new heights of volume and octaves as blood stained the purple metal. Finished with her work, the pilot stepped away from the sobbing junior officer and looked back at her uncle. "Now," Lingyin boasted defiantly, dismissing Shenlong's gauntlet in a shimmer of light, "she's learned her lesson."

General Xi-Wang tried to keep his face passive as he looked down on the now-disfigured woman. "I'll have her transferred somewhere else by the end of the day," he said neutrally. "We'll just send her clothes on to her when she gets there." Kneeling over Lieutenant Rong, the general made sure no blood would get on his uniform. "As for you, _lieutenant_ ," General Xi-Wang berated coldly, "you would do well to remember that women may made some gains with the introduction of the IS, but _this is still China_." Standing up, the old soldier straightened non-existent wrinkles in his coat. "And she would have been right to kill you."

Taking his niece by the arm, the two family members walked away cordially, leaving the junior officer still bleeding on the tarmac. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about, uncle?" Lingyin asked, intuiting his need for privacy.

A slight frown broke through the impassive mien. "Well, this is more of a family matter than a professional one, niece."

Lingyin's eyes widened as she openly frowned at the thought of a family matter. "What do you mean?"

After seeing her volatile nature in action, the old soldier tried to find the right way to say it. "I know that you have been a bit unhappy since your parents divorced three years ago. I just wanted to ask you to, well, talk with your father since you'll be close to him."

"Why should I care about him since he abandoned the family for that whore?" The teen snarled vehemently as emerald orbs became slits.

Moving in front of the petite teen, General Xi-Wang gave her a disapproving look that only decades of military service can impart. Lingyin matched his gaze defiantly for a heartbeat before dropping her eyes to the ground. The two stood in silence as the pilot tried to get her confidence back. "Yes, your father was wrong to leave your mother," Peng muttered quietly, placating his relative. "But he has never been good with change. Still, he is your father." Gripping the teen's chin lightly, the general brought his niece's gaze back to his own. "And he is my brother."

Pouting defiantly, the pilot nodded once. "I won't promise to make things right between us," Lingyin conceded, "but as a favor to you uncle I will at least talk to him."

—*—

Draping her towel across slim shoulders, Maya Yamada mentally rechecked her wardrobe as she closed the door behind her. The hallways in the evening were crowded as students rushed to get from place to place in time. Despite their apparent need for urgency, every girl Maya passed gave the instructor a dutiful nod and plenty of space to pass. _And here I just wanted to be friends with them,_ whined the voluptuous teacher mentally.

Coming out of the dormitory and heading towards the arena, the crisp fall air felt rejuvenating on Maya's skin. _Not too cold yet, but the heat is gone. I hope it's a sign that it'll be a good winter._ Mulling over the message that had shown up in her queue before she left, the green-haired teacher entered the arena complex and walked straight to her destination.

Rounding one corner, Maya came to the entrance of her goal and walked in confidently. Upon opening the door to the gym, the sharp tang of sweat and metal assaulted the assistant teacher's nose. Olive eyes blinked hard as a scan of the room revealed the gym to be nearly empty. Moving between the various machines, Maya nodded in greeting to an unfamiliar teacher on a treadmill as she approached her senior.

Flat on her back, wearing only boyshorts and a sports bra, Chifuyu Orimura's model-like figure impressed even when covered in sweat. Hands gripped firmly on the weight bar, brown eyes flickered to the visitor as arms ran through motions with mechanical precision. Maya looked at the set of weights attached to the bar and added up the values. "Only one-sixty kilos, Chifuyu? That's a bit under your usual," the green-haired teacher teased playfully. "You feel okay?"

"Just warming up while I'm waiting for you," Chifuyu replied evenly, panting in time with the exercise. "You're late."

Maya tossed her towel on a nearby machine as she stripped out of her street clothes. Unzipping the light jacket revealed a tank top that ended just shy of her waist, but high enough to let her midriff peak out. The sweatpants came down to expose yellow gym shorts tied neatly above Maya's hips. Turning to place her clothes next to the towel, the green-haired teacher felt her companion's dark gaze on her back momentarily. "Looking good," Chifuyu muttered in between sets of her lifts.

Grinning over her shoulder, Maya adjusted the resistance and started her own routine. The two women exercised in companionable silence, relaxing as they enjoyed the activity. Chifuyu rocked the bar home and moved to a leg press machine. "So was there a reason you're late?" The senior instructor asked as she settled into place.

"Well," her junior intoned, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I got a couple of messages right as I started to leave. Had to deal with them."

Dark eyes flickered around the room nonchalantly. The gym's third occupant had finished her workout and was dabbing at sweat as she exited through the far door. Supporting the weight firmly on her thighs, Chifuyu looked over at her assistant expectantly. "Was it a problem?"

Finished with the particular set, Maya rose and wiped off the support. "Not really, no," the green-haired teacher admitted as she changed positions and started a different workout motion. "There was a pair of notifications from Assistant Director Bogdanova. It seems that we're getting two new transfer students in a few weeks. I did see your name on the mail header, so I'm sure they're waiting for you as well."

Grunting with the exertion, the dark-haired teacher felt her legs burn from her workout. "Happen to remember the details?"

The green-haired teacher froze mid-motion, struggling to recall the email. Chifuyu paused in her own routine to admire the sight: Maya's normally vibrant olive eyes had a slight vacancy to them, one leg frozen in a fully extended position. A slight twinge of excitement ran through the older woman's body as dark eyes hesitated on various portions of her friend's physique. Shaking herself into activity, Maya dropped her leg back to the ground. "I can't remember the first country, but there was something odd in that info. The other...I think she's supposed to be from Germany."

Hearing the second country's name, Chifuyu's concentration waned, letting her foot slip. Unable to support the heavy weight on one leg, the foot panel slammed against the safety stops with a resounding metal on metal clunk. Maya's head snapped around at the commotion to find her senior curled up into a ball; one leg draped off the press and the other locked up against her chest in a position that couldn't be comfortable.

Racing to her coworker, the green-haired teacher pulled off some of the additional weights, tossing them to the ground. Chifuyu winced slightly as each thud echoed loudly in the gym. Focusing on her locked leg, the senior teacher pushed hard and forced the press away bit by bit. Pulling one last plate away, Maya grabbed the remaining weights and tugged, adding her own strength to the effort. The press moved up slowly before it extended far enough to let Chifuyu engage the lock.

Both women shared a look as they panted from the sudden exertions. "I think...that's enough...of...a workout," Chifuyu admitted in between breaths.

"Given...my heart...is doing...one-eighty a second...I agree," Maya said as she collapsed heavily onto the vacant weight bench. The elder teacher shifted into a sitting position and started rubbing at sore muscles in her leg. Looking back up at her senior, olive eyes reluctant to ask the question running through her mind.

Dark eyes met the younger woman's gaze for a moment before dropping to the ground. Snagging her bag with a foot, Chifuyu pulled out a towel and wiped sweat off her face. Pulling the towel away, the elder woman found her friend's eyes still locked on her. "A few years back, before I came to work at the Academy, I did some training for the Germany military. Had to repay a favor when—when Ichika got...kidnapped."

Hearing the hesitancy, Maya only nodded to keep her own voice from shaking. Chifuyu smiled wanly as she continued, intent on the story. "The work was good, kept me distracted. And their rules about my methods...weren't quite as strict as we've got here."

"You have been the concern of many staff meetings," the green-haired teacher added with a dry chuckle. "If it wasn't for the overall scores of our students, there might be something to worry about."

"Anyway, I had told my contact at the German government that I'd work for them for a year on their IS program to buy the info on Ichika's location." The dark-haired teacher's eyes drifted into a distant space, seeing the past and not the present. "But after six months I had a problem and..." Drifting off, the older woman rolled her left hand up to reveal a nasty series of scars. Maya felt a shudder of disgust pass through her body at the sight. "I never went back to work for them," Chifuyu continued. "I guess _technically_ I still owe them some time."

Trying to suppress the memories of the night she had asked about the scars, Maya felt her pulse slow down to a normal rate. "Well, I'm sure the waiting message will explain what they want of you." Letting olive eyes roam around the room once, the junior instructor felt an idea start to form in her mind. "You know, Chifuyu..." she muttered innocently.

Cocking one eyebrow up, the former Brunhilde tracked her friend's eyes inquisitively. "Yes, Yamada-kun?" Chifuyu asked neutrally in Japanese.

Fighting to keep her voice even, the green-haired teacher fixed her olive gaze on her senior. "I just realized, we're alone here in the gym." Maya teased with a tiny smirk.

Blinking at the statement, Chifuyu's mind surged to find the proper response. Dark eyes grew wide as the obvious answer presented itself. "So we are," the former Brunhilde replied evenly, thin lips breaking into their own smirk. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

Grinning devilishly, the green-haired teacher raised one leg over to straddle the bench. Slapping the space in front of her, Maya crooked one finger towards her friend. A warm smile slid across Chifuy's face as she strode towards her junior. Straddling the bench, the taller woman towered over the seated Maya.

Before the former Brunhilde could sit, the green-haired teacher wrapped her hands on the exposed hips. Maya pulled the taller woman almost onto her lap as she leaned in and placed a single kiss just above the dark-haired teacher's flat stomach. A momentary surge of excitement rushed through Chifuyu's body as she felt her friend caress her.

Collapsing onto the bench, the dark-haired teacher almost knocked Maya from her seat. Chuffing at the sudden weight on her, the junior instructor leaned back and settled the former Brunhilde into position. Every kiss towards her lover's lips brought the salty taste of sweat to the green-haired teacher. Coming across the sticky fabric of her senior's bra, Maya pushed the taut article up to reveal full breasts topped with dark nipples. Gripping the locked weight bar firmly, Chifuyu arched her back, pushing her breasts toward her lover.

Grinning at the offering, Maya slowly dragged her lips on the underside of one breast before swapping to the other. Growling at the tortuously slow pace, the senior teacher tried to move her breast fully into the supine woman's mouth. Each sensual shift of the taller woman was met with a counter, building the dark-haired woman's frustrations. Sensing her lover's limit, Maya ran her tongue around the edge of the dark nipple once before taking it into her mouth.

Moaning in excitement, Chifuyu pushed harder to get more of the contact she craved. Maya continued her assault on the full breast, alternating between suckling and running her flattened tongue on it. Every change brought a new shudder through the former Brunhilde; a sympathetic twinge echoed faintly in the green-haired teacher's stomach. Feeling the dark-haired teacher's pulse thundering through her lips, Maya grazed the distended nub lightly with her teeth.

A throaty squeal ripped out of Chifuyu's lips as waves of pleasure engulfed her body. Drained, the senior teacher collapsed on pillow-like breasts and settled her head on a tempting shoulder. Maya felt a thrill as her lover's hot breath pulsed on her neck; the sensation an equal measure of excitement and amusement. Panting heavily, the former Brunhilde pushed herself off the supine woman as her heart started to relax.

Ducking her head in close, Chifuyu kissed the green-haired teacher's neck softly before moving. Trailing a series of kisses along the soft jawline, the senior teacher paused a moment to admire her companion. Olive eyes were barely visible through the fog on Maya's omnipresent glasses, but the older woman could still detect a twinkle of arousal in them. Bending her head down, Chifuyu kissed her assistant on the lips sensually, lightly tugging at the lower lip with her teeth.

Encircling her arms around the her topless companion, Maya's hands pulled Chifuyu's face back down for another embrace. Complying, the senior instructor kissed slowly once before teasing her tongue along thin lips. Olive eyes closed as Maya opened her mouth in acceptance. The two women barely moved as their tongues did all the work, darting and dancing between both mouths.

Breaking the kiss, dark eyes twinkled as the former Brunhilde began a downward path along the younger woman's body. Leaving the gentlest of caresses along delicate skin, Chifuyu found herself staring at the Academy's legendary cleavage. Sliding calloused fingers up, the senior teacher tugged away the clothing to reveal voluptuous breasts topped with crimson peaks. Focusing her dark eyes on a bespectacled face, Chifuyu pressed her tongue flat against the over-sized nipple.

The delicate contact brought out a momentary shudder in Maya's body, eliciting a tiny moan from deep inside her sex. Emboldened, the senior teacher slowly teased her coworker's mounds and savored each squeak and shudder generated. Riding the sensations, Maya pushed at her lover's shoulders in a silent declaration of need.

Grinning around the turgid nub still in her mouth, Chifuyu briefly glanced at her junior's face to help determine her outcome. Olive eyes were closed as a thin sheen of sweat covered the younger woman's slack face. _Guess she's had enough,_ the former Brunhilde concluded and resumed her downward trajectory. A momentary pause at the green-haired teacher's stomach earned a new shudder and increased the urgency on her shoulders.

Savoring the moment, the former Brunhilde kissed Maya's waist lightly before taking the gym shorts' drawstring in her lips. Tugging gently on the bow, Chifuyu loosened the binding as she gripped the fabric in both hands. The younger woman arched her hips almost instantly, aiding the process as calloused fingers pulled away both shorts and panties in a single motion. Leaving the bunched up clothes below bent knees, the former Brunhilde paused in surprise at the sight before her.

"Well, this is new." Chifuyu murmured huskily as she eyed the thin strip of green hair. Maya said nothing as she opened her legs as far as possible. The dark-haired teacher lowered herself onto the narrow space afforded her by the bench. Carefully inserting herself in-between spread legs, Chifuyu kissed her lover's thighs lightly before turning her attention to the goal.

A probing tongue flicked out to graze delicate folds, earning a new moan from the green-haired teacher. Careful not to fall off the bench, Maya tried to spread her legs wider in need. Enthused about her junior's reaction, Chifuyu ran her tongue up and down dew-covered lips once more before sliding it inside. Tangy juices coated the older woman's face as Maya writhed and squirmed, white-knuckled hands locked onto the bar for support. Unwilling to tease further, the former Brunhilde wrapped her lips around the protruding nub and flicked her tongue once.

The reaction in Maya was immediate: the younger woman tensed up as a new flood of juices splattered on the dark-haired teacher's face. Conscious of the their location, the green-haired teacher clenched her lips and swallowed a scream that threatened to rattle the entire room. Suddenly lethargic in a post-coital bliss, Maya let her arms drop from the weight bar to hang limp by her sides.

Extracting herself from between the green-haired teacher's legs, Chifuyu crawled up the supine instructor's body. An electric shock ran through the former Brunhilde as naked breasts rubbed against one another. Taking a calming breath, the dark-haired teacher leaned in for a kiss which was eagerly offered. Maya savored the taste of her own juices mixed in with her lover's lips as they kissed briefly before her breath failed her. Slumping onto the bench, the bespectacled teacher just frowned as she panted heavily.

Chifuyu placed a hand up to her lover's chin and forced olive eyes to meet her own. "Don't worry about it," she soothed. "I can tell that was a big one. We're both in shape, but that was a hell of a workout."

A wan smile crossed pouty lips. "Yeah, it was." Feeling a bit more relaxed, Maya wove her fingers between her lover's. "I guess we should go get cleaned up. If someone were to come in now and find us, then it would be...awkward."

Leaning back, the former Brunhilde pulled her assistant into a sitting position. "Maybe a little. But look at it this way: now I can get you to scrub my back without raising any eyebrows."

Grinning at the comment, Maya pushed at the dark-haired teacher playfully. Rising from the bench, both women wiped down the equipment with efficient movements and headed towards the showers.

—*—

Outside the weight room doors, a lone figure watched the two teachers exit in silence. That the women were indecent by most standards didn't concern the observer. It didn't even register as a problem in their thoughts. All that mattered were the strange feelings generated by watching the two, and the unfamiliar reactions the sight brought on. "Well, that was...interesting," the observer muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: Hooray, a new chapter. I've spent a lot of time working on how I'm going to treat the characters in my lack of actual writing. There'll be some fun coming and some extra goodness in addition to the canon development.

FYI, Chifuyu was benchpressing 160kg, which according to the various calculators show it to be roughly 300lb. That might or might not be important in later scenes. But we already knew she was strong, I just wanted to give folks an idea HOW strong.

As always, a big shout of thanks to Tri92edge for beta'ing this work. Any glaring mistakes are mine, but he's wonderful for helping me get the storyline plotted.

If you've gotten this far, please leave a review! I can always use feedback to know if I'm falling below my standards, or if I've exceeded them.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Often, in the real world, it's not the smart  
that get ahead but the bold.  
-Robert Kiyosaki

Walking along the dorm corridor, Cecilia Alcott rubbed at muscles sore from her day's tennis practice. The club's activities had gone longer than anticipated, earning the first year a smattering of respect among her classmates. _It's not like I don't need the respect after losing my match to Ichika,_ the Briton thought darkly.

Opening the door to her room, Cecilia scanned the space to find it empty. "That's right," the blond pilot muttered to herself as she entered the attached bathroom, "Chelsea won't be back until next week." A minor sigh escaped thin lips as Cecilia recalled her maid's departure. _I have to go back and check on the condition of the manor after that hurricane,_ Chelsea had earnestly insisted. The older teen had a mischievous grin on her face as she zipped up her bag. _Plus, I can use the chance to get you something_ special _for your birthday next month._

A few minutes later, the British teen tied her pink bathrobe closed, and retrieved a package of leftovers from the mini-fridge before setting it in the microwave to reheat. Two punches of the keypad set the device working and let Cecilia wander off to her next task. Walking to the computer in the corner, delicate fingers jiggled the mouse to wake up her terminal. Navy eyes blinked twice as the monitor turned on to show an email alert. The microwave beeped off, prompting the Briton to leave the computer as it loaded the email inbox.

Upon returning to the computer, Cecilia was surprised to find two messages waiting for her. The first was from Chelsea. **"Milady, I have been working hard at the manor house. The good news is that the damage is not as bad as it could have been. There are a few shingles down, but otherwise the roof is intact. I have engaged one of the local handymen to set about the fixes. He assures me that the job will be done in two days, barring weather complications. After that, I will collect a few other items for you and then arrange my flight back to Kyoto and the Academy. If there is anything special you want from home, please don't hesitate to inform me. Your maid and friend, Chelsea."**

Her friend's words leaving a happy smile on her face, Cecilia opened the second message without checking the header. The Briton felt her mood die as she read the first line; suddenly forgotten food growing cold. **"Cecilia Alcott, Representative Candidate of Britain. Your last report was quite disconcerting. Your new additional objective is to collect the IS data from the male pilot, Ichika Orimura. You are instructed to use any means necessary to accomplish this goal. Furthmore, while you are at the ISA do not lose sight of your mission and what is at stake for you. Failure to perform will result in the revocation of government support. Do not make such a mistake in the future. Colonel Elizabeth Rodgers, Department of IS Research."**

Mouth suddenly dry, the British teen's hands shook nearly uncontrollably as she closed the message. The monitor clicked off and Cecilia looked around in terror before her eyes settled on the room's oversized mirror. Navy blue eyes, normally so calm and aristocratic, were now the size of golf balls. Her lower lip was stuck between her teeth; nominally rose colored flesh had taken the same hue as the Briton's skin. A single bead of scarlet ran it's way between the pale lips.

Breath coming short, Cecilia looked around the room to find escape from her problem. The British girl felt fresh sweat on her forehead as navy orbs locked onto the nightstand between the wall and the four post bed. Hope flourished in the blond teen's chest as she almost ran to the furniture. _It's just as well that Chelsea isn't here,_ Cecilia thought wryly to herself. _She wouldn't approve of this._

Near panicked hands frantically opened the single drawer. Reaching past a few knickknacks, the British teen fumbled with the object of her desire. Finally extracting her salvation, Cecilia quickly closed the drawer and sat down on the near edge of the bed. Left hand wrapped held tightly to her chest, the Briton loosened the sash of her robe and let the fabric fall to the crook her left arm. Passing the contents of her left hand to her right, Cecilia extended her fingers as she raised the free arm across her body. Even as the hand came up, a voice in her mind screamed and cried as the blond teen fought to stop the shaking of her fingers. _I won't do much. Just enough to get control. To feel better,_ Cecilia thought to herself, repeating the ritual mantra she used.

The muted latch of the door opening froze the Briton in place. A shadow stretching out in the entrance hall brought a new wave of alarm to Cecilia. Sliding her right hand into the robe's pocket, the blond's left hand brought the robe to a presentable state.

"Milady, are you here?" Chelsea Blackett's voice carried softly into the room. Walking past the opened bathroom, the Alcott family maid had a single suitcase trailing obediently like a puppy. Cecilia took note of her friend's disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. Catching her employer's gaze, the maid looked down at herself. "Pardon my appearance, milady. I wanted to check in with you as soon as I got back to the Academy."

"It's fine, Chelsea," the blond teen acknowledged. _Even if she looks more like a model than I do at times like this. I do hope I can perform as well at her age,_ Cecilia realized with a mental sigh. Watching her longtime servant change into her uniform, a thought creased blond brows. "But, I am confused. Your letter said you would be coming back in a couple of days. Did the work get done faster?"

Stopping mid-change, the maid's hazel eyes flickered to her friend. "Milady, I sent that message a day ago. The handyman got done with all the major problems. He was going to finish up some of the touch up work, but needed a few more supplies." Chelsea straightened her blouse as she resumed. "Since he didn't require my presence, I got an earlier flight. And the time differential worked in my favor for a change. Didn't you check the date on the message?"

Frowning at the suggestion, Cecilia sucked her lip between her teeth. "Um...no I didn't."

Settling the headdress into her auburn hair, Chelsea made a slight cluck of her tongue. "That's not like you." Finished, the maid turned and gave her employer a critical appraisal. "Is everything okay, milady?"

Glancing out the window, the blond girl focused on a distant tree. "I'm just a bit sore from my tennis practice. And I've been a little distracted by things."

Cocking one eyebrow inquisitively, Chelsea moved towards one of the dresser drawers. "Would you like to talk about it while I give you a massage?"

Discarding her robe, Cecilia stretched out flat on her bed. The maid pulled a couple of jars from one drawer before moving towards her employer. Placing the jars onto the nightstand, Chelsea took a brief examination of the younger woman. "So what's been on your mind, milady?"

Wincing at the chill of the oil on her bare skin, Cecilia debated her response. "I'm just concerned about my reputation among my classmates."

Shifting position lower, Chelsea skimmed her hands light enough to tickle. One finger pushed in hard, earning a sudden gasp of pain at the contact. Moving her hands to her employer's shoulders, the maid started rubbing small circles in the tight muscles. "What's there to be concerned about, milady?"

The blond teen tilted her head to gaze at her maid from the corner of her eye. "I lost my match to Ichika Orimura and cost myself the class representative position. I'm sure that has burned a lot of respect for me."

Chelsea's hands stopped mid-motion, pressing down firmly on taut muscle. "Why would you have lost respect for losing to Ichika Orimura?"

Dropping her head onto pillowed arms, the British pilot fought to bring up the words. "For a trained Candidate Representative like myself to lose to a novice like him means that either my skills or my training are overrated."

"You did say his name was Ichika _Orimura_ , correct milady? That would make him the brother of Chifuyu Orimura, winner of the first Mondo Grosso and finalist in the second. If he has half the skill his sister does, then your winning wasn't a certainty. Training goes a long way, milady, but natural talent can go a lot farther."

The maid's words caused Cecilia's head to snap up even as navy eyes lost their focus. "You don't suppose he might have gotten warning about my IS from her do you?"

Chelsea slapped one hand down at the small of the blond's back. "Of course not," she protested. "From what I've heard, Chifuyu Orimura is an honorable sort of woman. The fact that you're even thinking that suggests you're missing my point."

Turning away for a moment, the maid opened a second jar, releasing the scent of wild strawberries into the room. "All I'm saying is that Ichika might be an idiot savant with his IS. Think of him as a street fighter versus your being a trained soldier. You know about tactics and strategies from your training. He just has instincts to run on, but they can be remarkably accurate at times."

Lowering her head back to her arms, Cecilia considered her friend's words. "Was there something else on your mind, milady?" Chelsea asked as her hands applied the sports balm evenly.

"Huh...?" The blond teen asked distantly. The maid repeated her question as she kneaded her employer's shoulders. "Oh, that." Cecilia answered in a soft tone. "I have an email from Colonel Rodgers waiting there for me. Apparently they are not that pleased with my actions to date."

Chelsea's hands stopped mid-motion, giving the tense muscles underneath a minor squeeze. "That woman? She's not the worst sort of person, but her people skills are sometimes lacking."

"This time, I must agree," the blond teen confirmed. "But she wants me to get the info and I quote, 'by any means necessary'. I gather they want me to focus on Ichika Orimura first."

"Well, being the only male pilot in the world does leave credence to the idea." The maid's hands pressed in harder as he voice turned thoughtful. "Do you have any ideas as to how to get the info they want on him?"

Resting her forehead on pillowed arms, Cecilia just sighed. "Not a clue I'm afraid. I just can't go over and say 'Ichika dear, I know we're only classmates but do you think you can give me the pilot data from your IS?'. It would at least put him on the defensive."

Chelsea gave a noncommittal grunt as she focused on the massage. "On the other hand," the blond continued, "I'm afraid I don't know how Colonel Rodgers expects me to accomplish this task. They just said, 'go and do it' and were maddeningly vague on the 'how' part."

"Well, perhaps you could ask for clarification," the maid suggested.

Cecilia thought about the idea for a long moment before shaking her head. "No. The email I received suggested that my value is based only on my competence. So I can't afford to give any evidence that might bring further doubt."

The comment earned a second grunt from Chelsea as she finished working. Walking away from her friend, the maid got a towel from the bathroom and wiped her hands dry. "So the problem then is you have to make a connection to Ichika right?"

Catching the mischievous tone in her companion, Cecilia looked back at the older teen. "What do you have in mind, Chelsea?"

"Well milady, as I was coming down the hallway, I happened to pass Ichika. He is rather unique around here, after all."

"Yes yes," the blond prompted, waving a hand at the maid. "What about him?"

Chelsea just smirked at the younger girl's impatience. "I saw him carrying a big case as he was headed towards the recreation facilities. It appeared to be a musical instrument of some sort. Perhaps you could talk to him about that?"

The simple words brought clarity to the British pilot's mind. Rolling off her bed, Cecilia practically ran as she opened her armoire and pulled out a small oval case. Opening it briefly, the blond inspected its contents before snapping it shut and tucking it under her arm. "Alright then, I'm off," she said as hope provided a fresh shot of energy to wipe out the day's exertions.

"Milady!" Chelsea snapped, her voice a near shout in the enclosed room.

"What is it now Chelsea?" Cecilia asked with an annoyed tone.

The maid flashed an impish grin at her friend. "Well, unless you intend to be very forward with Ichika, might I suggest that you take a moment to prepare yourself?"

"What do you mean?" The blond asked as she looked down at herself. Suddenly aware of her nudity, the younger girl squeaked in embarrassment and blushed in accompaniment to her old friend's bemused chuckle.

—*—

Ichika frowned as he studied the pages in front of him, a guitar flat on his legs. "Gah," the male pilot groaned. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this."

The sound of an opening door caught the younger Orimura's attention. Looking away from his dilemma briefly caught Cecilia breezing through the entrance to the rec room. "Oh, Ichika dear!" Cecilia exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Uh, yeah." Ichika agreed as he examined the Briton. She had on a pale blue top with a knee-length skirt while a small case rested under her arm. "That's a different sort of look for you, Cecilia."

"These old things?" The blond girl asked as she gestured at her outfit. "Just something I had lying around. Since I'm done with classes for the day, I decided to relax a little. What do you have there?"

Looking back at the pages in front of him, Ichika frowned again. "Some music I'm trying to learn," he admitted sheepishly. "It's not going that well."

Glancing down at the sheet music, Cecilia gave it a critical assessment. "Hmm...a rock song in C-major. Which part are you trying to play, rhythm or melody?"

"Huh?" Ichika asked, brown eyes widening in surprise.

Navy eyes flashed with emotion. "Are you playing the top set of notes or the bottom ones?"

Chagrined, the male pilot's face sunk. "Both?"

Sighing, the Briton fought to keep her face calm as she pulled a chair close and sat down. "Rock songs like this have two parts, a rhythm and a harmony or melody. This sheet music has both parts. You just play one or the other, but not both at the same time."

"Ah," the Japanese student said as his head dropped down in embarrassment. "No wonder it didn't sound right."

Pulling the case to her lap, Cecilia opened it to reveal a violin and bow. The instrument had an old look to the younger Orimura's eyes, but darkened wood shone from loving treatment. "If you want, Ichika dear, we can play a duet."

Brown eyes blinked at the suggestion. "I—ah, didn't know you played anything Cecilia," Ichika admitted.

"A proper British woman is cultured and respectful of the arts," the blond stated, her words mechanical. "To my mother, that meant learning to play both violin and piano." Eyeing the sheet music a second time, Cecilia made a minute adjustment to one string. "So what brought you out to play here?" The Briton inquired as she tested the new pitch.

Flexing his fingers a moment, Ichika looked up to suddenly register the proximity of his companion. "Well, Houki kicked me out of the room. 'I can't study here while you're playing with that'."

Smiling at the high-pitched impersonation, Cecilia set her violin into place. "Well then, shall we?"

Gripping the guitar tightly, the male pilot strummed out the first notes. The notes sounded flat to the Briton, but she said nothing. Ichika continued playing; his dark eyes fixed on the music as his hands danced on strings. Bobbing her head in time to the music, the blond girl set her bow into place and accompanied the guitar.

Ichika briefly glanced at the Briton as she began playing before returning to the papers. Two sets of hands moved in time to the music. Humming the lyrics lightly as she played, Cecilia winced at every wrong note the male hit. The blond elected to give an encouraging smile as Ichika frowned upon recognizing his mistakes.

Changing tempo, Cecilia pushed her skill to the limit to play the music appropriately. _My violin was not meant to play a rock solo,_ the Briton thought ruefully. Regardless of the change in instruments, the fast-paced notes still swept over both teens, encompassing them completely.

Coming to the end of her part in the music, Cecilia pulled the violin from her chin and watched Ichika. The Japanese student's face was scrunched up in concentration as he tried to both read and play at the same time. Strumming the last notes slowly, Ichika let the music hang between the two, dark eyes brilliant with success. "That was wonderful, Ichika dear." The Briton complimented. "You hit a few bad notes, but you did not let it stop you."

A genuine smile flashed across the male pilot's face. "Thanks Cecilia. I'm haven't quite gotten the hang of reading music like that yet."

"It can be difficult at the start," Cecilia agreed as she toyed with one lock of hair. "If you want, I can help you learn how to do it better. I might know a few tricks from my own musical training."

Ichika fidgeted with the guitar pick while he considered. "Sure, that sounds good."

Biting down a cheer of joy, the blond teen smiled momentarily. _Any means necessary,_ Cecilia recalled. Closing her eyes, the Briton leaned forward into the male pilot's space. Emboldened by the presence of Ichika's arm against her chest, Cecilia brought her lips into an embrace with her companion's. A minor tingle passed through the blond girl's mind as she sat broke the contact to sit back in her chair. _Success!_

Preparing herself for the sight of adoration, Cecilia opened her eyes. Instead of adulation, the Briton found Ichika's dark eyes unfocused and confused. The Japanese pilot's face was emotionless, and his guitar had almost fallen from his lap. Crestfallen, the blond girl snatched up her case and left the room before the sudden tears were noticeable.

—*—

Walking into the classroom, Houki Shinonono fought to stifle the yawn she felt coming. Between the Academy's demanding schedule, including the very rigorous tests and her roommate's idiosyncrasies, sleep had become a luxury in short supply. Though he hadn't been exactly talkative about the matter, something had happened with Ichika that had denied the kendoka a chance to relax.

Half the class was already present that morning, but both teachers were strangely absent. F _unny, Yamada-sensei tends to be late, but not having Orimura-sensei here is odd,_ Houki idly thought to herself. One student waved a greeting which the kendoka returned. "Where are the instructors?"

Honne shrugged once, her overlong sleeves flapping with the gesture. "Not sure. They weren't around when I got here. Must be something important."

"Must be," Houki agreed as she dropped her books at the appropriate desk. Tracking around the room again, sapphire eyes came to rest on Cecilia. The normally sociable Briton's complexion was off, and her hair seemed unkempt at the ends. _I wonder what's bothering Cecilia,_ the raven-haired teen mused before realizing she had missed something. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"I was wondering if you knew were Ik-kun was," Honne asked with a smirk.

"Ah," the kendoka stammered. "He's running behind today. Well, he's always a bit slow in the mornings, but today was worse. So Ichika was going to go grab a quick breakfast on his way to the classroom." Tossing her head towards the solitary blond girl apparently lost in thought. "What's going on with Cecilia?" Houki muttered in Japanese.

"Not sure," Honne replied in the same language. "She didn't want to talk to anyone, so we've mostly left her alone today." Amber eyes opened from their normal slits to gaze at the Briton. "Who knows, maybe it's just that time for her."

Houki winced as she decoded the cryptic statement. The sleepy-looking girl's face brightened as she perceived something behind the kendoka. Following the other teen's line of sight, the kendoka saw her roommate enter the room. Several other girls squealed in adoration as their Class Representative walked towards his assigned desk.

Leaning on the edge of her desk, the raven-haired teen sighed wistfully as the male student was bathed in attention. For his part, Ichika halfheartedly waved as each new voice called out his name. The younger Orimura was immediately surrounded by a swarm of admirers as he sat down at his desk. Houki sighed again as the various girls broke the room's decorum to speak over each other with her roommate.

Standing up, the raven-haired teen shouldered her way through the group to stand next to the besieged Orimura. Grabbing up Ichika's textbook, the kendoka slammed the heavy manual down with surprising force. Having earned the attention of everyone in the classroom, Houki gave the throng a passable imitation of their teacher's glare. "One at a time," she intoned sternly before pointing at a random girl. "You go first."

Momentarily cowed, the chosen student began asking some inane question about Ichika's life. The male pilot responded blankly to the inquiry, his voice empty of inflection. His inquisitor giggled at the response, but Houki's eyebrows furrowed at the statement. _There's something really off with Ichika,_ she considered. _He's normally a little less...bland._

As the remaining girls asked questions with a wary eye towards the kendoka, Houki just crossed her arms and focused on her own problem. _I guess I should have asked Orimura-sensei if had to babysit her brother or not. Maybe I'll bring it up with her later._ Ignoring the flutter in her stomach at the thought of her instructor, Houki scanned her roommate a second time. _Of course, I might be the problem here. I was a bit harsh on him a couple days ago. And he's...well I wouldn't call him stupid, but naive. Inexperienced. Since I haven't properly apologized, Ichika might be confused as to how to deal with_ me.

A sudden burst of laughter drew the younger Shinonono's attention back towards the group. Honne was slumped over Ichika's shoulder, practically requiring the male pilot to carry her. Several other students cheered and demanded similar treatments, each one getting louder than the last. The kendoka rumbled loudly and leaned forward, expressing her opinion of the situation. All of the playfulness stopped instantly as Houki glared once more and straightened up. _This is going to be a long day_ , the raven-haired teen thought as she swallowed a sigh.

The new round of questions barely registered to Houki's consciousness as she reviewed her actions. _I'm definitely going to ask Orimura-sensei for a paycheck at this rate._ The debate was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door slamming open. Startled, everyone present silently tracked in on the newcomer.

Even as the unknown girl stalked into the room, an uneasy atmosphere crept in with her. Houki instantly assessed the stranger with her kendo training. Her limbs were skinny almost to the point of being skeletal. The academy uniform was modified; the shoulders had been cut away and the sleeves hung lower on her biceps. But the girl's most notable feature was her stature, or lack thereof. _I've got a least ten centimeters on her, maybe more,_ the kendoka considered. _But there's something in the way she moves. It's like she think she owns the place._

Stopping just shy of the gathering, the stranger's emerald eyes flickered over each person one by one. Finally settling on Ichika, the girl cocked an eye at him. "So you're the vaunted male pilot. Ichika Orimura." Her voice was high pitched, but still a bit snarly.

His classmates spread out defensively, but allowed enough distance to let Ichika rise up from his seat. "Yes, I'm Ichika Orimura," he agreed, standing up and extending his hand. "And you are?"

Emerald eyes flickered once to the gesture and back towards the male pilot's face. "Someone who's heard a lot about you," the stranger admitted, but made no effort to shake hands.

Realizing his situation, the younger Orimura let his arm drop self-consciously. A moment of silence passed in the classroom before Ichika found his voice. "Is there something I can do for you?"

While the petite girl stared openly at Ichika, Houki took the opportunity to slide around the group into a better position. The kendoka noted a small purple and black bracelet on the stranger's wrist. Suspicions began forming in Houki's mind as she felt her shoulders tighten. "He asked you a question," the raven-haired teen muttered darkly as she crossed her arms.

A shift of the head brought the petite girl's eyes onto the kendoka. Houki felt the weight of the emerald gaze roaming her body; the intensity of the stranger was almost a physical presence over her skin. Unconsciously pulling her arms tighter, Houki took a steadying breath and met her inquisitor's eyes. Emerald eyes focused on the brief gesture, tracking the impressive cleavage as it moved. "I was given info on the personal users I might come across. You weren't in it. So that must mean you're useless."

"She's not useless..." Honne started only to be cut off by a gesture from the skinny teen.

"Do I look like I care? I'm here to talk with Ichika Orimura."

Taking a step towards her tormentor, Houki breathed a silent prayer of thanks at her identity remaining a secret. _It was bad enough having that conversation with the class. I did not need to go through that with this...bitch._ "You can't just walk in here and demand a conversation with Ichika, whoever you are. So I suggest you leave and come back in here, acting like a real person instead." Dark eyebrows furrowed in a silent gesture. "Or just leave."

"And what is it to you?" The petite teen growled. "Why should you care who I talk to?"

Sapphire eyes made a quick note as Honne disappeared through the open doorway. "I'm his classmate," Houki stated. "And I hate seeing anyone being bullied."

"Well, that's interesting. I would have guessed you were his servant," the stranger growled as her eyes re-tracked the much taller girl's form. "Or you're his whore."

Houki's obscured hands tightened in an instant; the sound of knuckles popping lost in the gasp from her classmates. A familiar rage settled into place as the kendoka began assessing her interrogator. _I've got height, weight and reach on her,_ Houki judged. _I'm almost certainly better in the physical strength department and maybe better in terms of conditioning. But as Ichika demonstrated, my hand to hand skills are not that good. Since this mouthy little bitch is at the ISA, she has something going for her._ "Keep looking short round," the Japanese student taunted. "Maybe one day you'll have a body to get attention with rather than that loud mouth you're using now."

"HOW DARE YOU!" the stranger roared as she surged foward to attack. Reacting on instinct, the raven-haired teen raised her hands to defend herself. With surprising quickness, the petite girl closed to striking distance and swung a fist. Senses fully alert, Houki stepped back to avoid the telegraphed assault. The near passage of the blow brought a fresh concern to the kendoka even as the rest of the class erupted in chaos.

"Stay out of this," Houki shouted to her classmates without moving her eyes. "If she wants a piece of me, then that's what she'll get."

A feral grin split the unknown girl's lips. "A piece? I don't want a piece of you," she taunted. "I just want to see you learn your place at my feet."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Houki felt her body sing with a welcome tension. Putting a desk between her aggressor, the kendoka just flashed a condescending smile. "I've fought with some of the best in the world. Bring it on shorty."

The stranger's response was to scream wordlessly as she charged around the impromptu barrier. Houki slipped around another desk, moving her way towards the front of the classroom. A momentary feeling of duality crossed through the rave-haired teen's mind. _This is just like when I tried to kill Orimura-sensei,_ Houki realized. _So I guess I'll have to do the same as she did._

Enraged, the skinny stranger lunged over the desk, her grip perilously close to it's target. The furniture didn't budge at the sudden weight on it. Evading her attacker, the kendoka kept her eyes focused for the next possible indicator. One hand skimmed the surface and came across an object. Houki reflexively scooped up the textbook as she dodged around another desk. A new snarl creased the stranger's face. "Quit dodging and fight me you coward!"

Houki felt a chill run down her spine as the words struck home. Forgoing the next turn, the raven-haired teen shifted her trajectory and sidled up next to her teacher's desk. Sapphire eyes flashed a challenge towards her aggressor as limbs came up into the kendoka's practiced stance. Emboldened, the unknown girl charged with a lunge; an extended right hand curled into predator's claws.

Only to slam against something unyielding. Fingers buckled against the surface, the momentum of the attack pushing the obstruction backwards slightly as the skinny teen hissed in pain. Houki grinned triumphantly as the textbook bucked in her grip. Bringing the heavy book under control, the kendoka swung the text in a slash at her attacker's head to bring an end to the fight.

But the stranger was already moving. Her left hand was board-straight and sweeping up to intercept the knockout blow. Catching the kendoka's wrist with the outside edge of her hand caused the book to fly from suddenly numbed fingers. Pressing her advantage, the stranger spun into a roundhouse kick targeting the kendoka's head.

Houki froze at the savagery of her opponent's attack; the raven-haired teen's mind blanking for a fraction of a second. Unencumbered by thought, the kendoka's body reacted of it's own accord. Her left shoulder came up in a block driven by instinct and desperation. Sapphire eyes registered the look of success on the stranger's face as her mind screamed in rage. _Not enough!_

The foot impacted hard on the rising arm before sliding off and continuing its motion. Her balance upset from the blow, Houki staggered into her teacher's desk and nearly collapsed on top of it. The petite girl's foot passed over raven hair by a narrow margin, making the green and white ribbon dance in its passage.

Undaunted, Houki's attacker continued her motion and launched a second roundhouse, this one much lower. The kendoka pushed off the desk and reached out with her right hand. Realizing her error, the shorter girl struggled to stop her attack. The action compounded the earlier mistake, allowing Houki to catch the near-motionless limb.

A triumphant grin on her face, the kendoka squeezed down hard on the captured limb. Pain flashed briefly on the stranger's face before rage replaced it. One hand lashed out at Houki's face only to be easily dodged by a quick lean. _Time to end this,_ the kendoka thought.

Balling her free hand into a fist, Houki threw all her weight into a punch at her assailant's forehead. The shorter teen raised her arms in a desperate attempt to block. Thin limbs offered meager resistance to the superior weight and strength the kendoka possessed. The punch drove through the protection to slam down against the shorter girl's head with a resounding thunk.

Emboldened by her successful assault, the raven-haired teen changed tactics. Shifting her grip on the captured leg, Houki pushed her tormentor away with a mangled shout. Twin pigtails danced in the air briefly as the strange girl fell to the ground hard; the only sound she made was the thud of her body hitting the floor.

Raising her arms to a defensive posture, the kendoka weighed her options. _I don't like it, but I have to do it,_ Houki concluded. Taking one tentative step forward, sapphire eyes checked the prone form for any sign of threat. A tiny squeak from one shoe on the tile drew the kendoka's gaze away from her aggressor for a brief instant. As her attention refocused, Houki knew immediately her mistake.

The stranger had risen from her position with that unnerving speed; her right hand lashing out at Houki's head fast enough to leave only motion-blur in it's wake. _STUPID,_ the raven-haired teen admonished even as she braced herself mentally for the impact.

"Stop."

The one word hung in the air; it's simple delivery carrying a tone of absolute authority. The stranger's hand locked into place almost touching Houki's face. Sapphire eyes widened at the now-frozen limb: the thin fingers had been replaced with an ominous purple metal gauntlet almost the size of the kendoka's entire head. A solid chunk of ice formed in Houki's chest as she judged how close the pointed fingers were to touching her skin. Around the room, a number of classmates gasped at the sight of the partially deployed IS. "Personal user," Houki whispered to herself, the words a curse in their own right.

Chifuyu Orimura strode into the classroom with a model's grace and regal bearing. Dark eyes encompassed the situation at a glance as two more forms walked in behind the former Brunhilde. Houki saw an unfamiliar teacher follow behind her instructor as Honne brought up the rear of the group. Sleeve-covered hands came up to cover the sleepy-looking girl's amber eyes grew in the realization of what had happened. "What is going on here," Chifuyu asked, her voice almost devoid of emotion.

Snapping to attention in front of her teacher, Houki suddenly found herself shoulder to shoulder with her former attacker. "Ma'am! We were just having a brief discussion about combat techniques and their effectiveness as an IS pilot."

Cocking one eyebrow inquisitively, the former Brunhilde's lips twitched upwards. "Oh, a discussion? It looks more like you two were fighting in the classroom." The kendoka withered under her teacher's dark gaze before it shifted to the unfamiliar girl. "And who are you?"

"Ma'am, I'm Lingyin Huang, Representative Candidate from China." The stranger snapped, her voice strained. Houki thought she heard a hint of awe in the shorter girl's voice at being in the presence of the famous pilot. "I was assigned to class two."

"You were assigned to class two?" Chifuyu echoed, the first hint of disbelief in her voice. "Then what are you doing in my classroom?"

Lingyin frowned at the question as she hesitated for a moment. "I got lost and found my way here."

One dark eyebrow arched slightly at the statement. The former Brunhilde traded a look with her fellow teacher. "She got lost, Ms. Tetsuhara."

"Remarkable," agreed the second instructor in an aristocratic tone. "Given my classroom is right next door, it is rather hard to find from here."

The Chinese girl's shoulders visibly tensed as the two teachers mocked her. Houki felt a twinge of worry at what the petite girl might do. _Although, if she wants to fight Orimura-sensei, I wish her LUCK. And I don't know anything about Tetsuhara-sensei, but I doubt the Academy hires weaklings._ Shifting as far away from Lingyin as possible without actually moving, the kendoka tried to distance herself before the real trouble began.

"What shall we do about this lost student, Mrs. Tetsuhara?" Chifuyu asked archly as she turned to face her coworker.

The second teacher cupped her chin in a thoughtful gesture as her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I don't know what you intend to do, Ms. Orimura, but I'll find something suitable for her. Guaranteed."

"Sounds good to me," Chifuyu agreed with a nod. "I'll let you know what I come up with. Maybe we can force them to work together for a change."

Both teens blanched as the teachers discussed punishments. Mrs. Tetsuhara gestured at Lingyin, who fell into step behind her instructor. The Chinese girl gave Houki a hard nudge with her shoulder as she left, earning a wince of pain. Gritting her teeth at the discomfort, the kendoka watched as Lingyin departed from the classroom before locking her gaze on her own teacher.

Chifuyu's dark eyes narrowed the brief expression of her student as the classroom door closed. Looking around the room, the former Brunhilde came to rest on the male pilot. "Class Representative Orimura."

Ichika rose to his feet instantly. "Ma'am!"

"Why did you allow this fight to happen? In the absence of a teacher, you are supposed to be in charge."

The male pilot's face scrunched up in concentration as he looked for a hole in his sister's logic. "I am? That's news to me, Ch— ."

The teacher's dark eyes flared at the near mistake. "Yes, you are," she admonished firmly. "So while I'm thinking of YOUR punishment, I want you to take student Shinonono to the infirmary."

"I hardly need an escort," Houki protested.

Chifuyu waved away the objection. "You're injured, and I want to make certain you get down to the infirmary." The teacher turned her gaze to her brother. "Once you get her to Dr. Saunders, return here immediately. Now get moving the both of you."

The throng of girls surrounding Ichika parted with a hint of reluctance. Walking carefully between his classmates, the male pilot sidled up next to his roommate. Placing one hand on Houki's uninjured shoulder, the younger Orimura gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Swallowing the sigh she felt, Houki walked out of the classroom with her roommate shadowing every step.

* * *

A/N: Okay, a new chapter! I should have posted this a while back, but I didn't. I have excuses, but they're not worth my time to WRITE them, and less for you to read. I will admit that the next chapter is almost completely written in my head, and so should be VERY fast to put to paper. So to speak.

IF for whatever reason my story should disappear here, I am posting it on Archive Of Our Own under the same penname and story name. I also am doing it on Deviant Art as well, but a slightly different penname. Close enough that a Google search WILL find these chapters (although I have to admit that Deviant Art has only Looking Glass chapter 1, and I need to fix that...). I do have my Archive account set to do Anonymous reviews (as I do here), so there's no reason to not drop a line.

So for people still reading here: a challenge and a request. First, the challenge: Name that song! Here's 3 clues about the song Cecilia and Ichika played. First, it's a rock song in C-major that is done with 2 guitars. Secondly, the band responsible for it is still touring and does this song at almost every concert. Clue #3: This song was changed abruptly for a televised into a music award show and the new version of the song became a major push for an entire TV series by the award's host network that started later that same year. First person to figure it out before I post the next chapter will get something nice for their effort, I promise.

Now for the request (aside from my usual ones asking for reviews to feed my writing fire): I'm going to put up a poll on my profile. It's simple: Of the ACTIVE girls in Second Chances (sorry if you're looking for Charlotte, Laura or the Sarashikis), who should Ichika...get involved with romantically. I won't promise it will be the ONLY pairing, but the outcome of the poll will help me figure out some of the plotlines I'm working on.

As always, if you're down this far, Review, Follow or Favorite please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
song lyrics, Kelly Clarkson

Standing the practice arena, Ichika Orimura fought to keep a frown off his face. The rough texture of the dirt field was uncomfortable on his bare feet. If he opened his eyes, the male pilot was sure he would have seen the gaze of everyone in the arena staring at him. _Come on, come on!_

“Anytime today, Ichika,” came Chifuyu's voice, with a mocking tone.

Shaking his right arm with the sealed form of Byakushiki on it, Ichika concentrated harder. His left hand came across to slap at the bracer in a futile gesture. “Sorry, Ms. Orimura. I'm just having trouble getting it out.”

“There's a statement I'm not used to hearing from a male,” Chifuyu muttered _sotto voce_ to her coworker. Maya caught the comment and smothered a giggle with her hand. Raising her voice, the former Brunhilde kept her tone even. “Don't make me come over there, Ichika.”

Desperation fueled the male pilot's focus as the IS deployed at last. A brief shimmer of light enveloped Ichika, and when it vanished the white armor of Byakushiki shone in the sunlight. Rising to the full height afforded to him by his IS, the younger Orimura turned to face his teachers. “Okay, it's out.”

"And it only took you sixty seconds, amazing.” Lingyin taunted from her own position. The Chinese girl's pink and white IS suit seemed oddly feminine for the aggressive teen. “I was getting bored waiting over here.”

Shifting towards his tormentor, Ichika frowned at the skinny girl. As he opened his mouth to respond, a weight on his shoulder earned his attention. Looking over his shoulder, the male pilot caught sight of Cecilia in her IS. Navy eyes were solemn as the Briton gave a minor shake of her head. “Shall we go?” Cecilia asked politely as she launched herself into the air.

Lips twitching as the IS came alive around him, Ichika left the ground in pursuit. Byakushiki responded with eagerness to its pilot's commands and accelerated smoothly. Cecilia stole a glance over her shoulder before slowing to let her companion catch up. Coming into formation with the Briton, Ichika felt a his heart race for a moment.

Only to have his excitement interrupted. **“What are you doing?”** Chiuyu's voice was right near his head. **“Byakushiki's specs are better than that. You shouldn't have any trouble overtaking Blue Tears, even if she's at full throttle.”**

Ichika found his concentration wane at the sudden intrusion. Byakushiki's engines reduced power as the white IS dipped and jerked from the erratic commands it received. Focusing on the job at hand, the male pilot got a shaky control and wobbled onto course. “Sorry, ma'am.”

“ **Don't be sorry, do better.”**

"Yes ma'am,” Ichika replied with a hint of resignation. A window popped up to Ichika's left, showing the joint class watching in a state of excitement. The window changed images and displayed the two teachers: Maya flashed her usual happy grin while Chifuyu's lips were locked into a marginal scowl. “The story of my life it seems,” Ichika muttered under his breath.

“ **Oh, do relax Ichika dear and just enjoy it,”** came the unexpected taunt from Cecilia. The British pilot changed direction into a ballistic climb, forcing a whine from her IS. **“Catch me if you can!”**

Emboldened, the younger Orimura accelerated after Blue Tears. The distance between the two IS closed smoothly even as Cecilia threw in some maneuvers to gain space. Undaunted, Ichika matched the Briton move for move as he pushed Byakushiki for more speed. One last roll let the male pilot catch Cecilia's left hand, bringing the two pilots eye to eye as Blue Tears came to a hover.

The British teen ran her free hand through hair carefully as she stared at Ichika's face. “Good show Ichika.”

“Thanks,” the male pilot as he scanned the ground below. Brown eyes tracked in on the group and earned a quick shock down his spine. “What the—?”

“Didn't you know?” Cecilia asked rhetorically as she gazed down at the gathering of students. “Since the IS was designed for working in space, it comes with a number of options. Including the ability to auto-enhance the pilot's vision. But don't worry, it's not permanent. Just a little overlay right against your eyes.”

Looking over the group, Ichika squinted at his roommate and her face enlarged to the take up his vision. “It's like I'm practically next to Houki,” the male pilot commented. “But why didn't the IS do it sooner?”

“Probably because every IS core has to adapt to the eccentricities of its user,” the Briton responded in a wry tone. “And you are a bit more eccentric than most.”

“ **If you two are finished holding up my class...”** Chifuyu's voice came in strong and clear to both pilots, causing them to jerk in surprise. **“Both of you show me a powerdive.”**

“Roger!” Cecilia snapped by reflex. Glancing back at her classmate, the blond teen flashed a grin. “See you on the ground Ichika.”

A breeze tousled the younger Orimura's hair as Blue Tears sped towards the ground. Ichika tracked the descending form as the British pilot flew gracefully. Breaking to a hover scant meters above the ground, the Briton re-orientated herself to a standing position in a motion that caused her blond tresses to hang in the air for a moment, framing the Briton's face. Cecilia glanced over one shoulder and Ichika saw her lips curl into a taunt. “Okay, then,” the male pilot said with a grunt, “my turn.”

Byakushiki's engines roared, giving it's rider a sense of freefall as it climbed for a moment. Rolling towards the ground, Ichika pushed his IS' acceleration to the limits as he tracked the HUD. Adjusting his course to land not far from Cecilia, the male pilot focused on the task of flying. The altimeter scaled down as the ground started to move up towards the descending IS.

Anticipating his landing, Ichika tensed his muscles to roll his feet into position. Before the male pilot could begin his transition, the ground materialized in front of him. Lacking time to make a change, Byakushiki plowed into the dirt at full speed, throwing up a cloud of dirt that obscured the white IS.

“ICHIKA,” Cecilia screamed as she skimmed over to the fallen pilot. Houki and a number of other students ran over from the group as well, earning a scowl from the teachers. Toggling settings on Blue Tears, the Briton searched through the dust screen. “Ichika, are you here?”

“Ow,” the younger Orimura moaned softly as the haze began to dissipate. A moment passed, revealing the white IS in the small crater the impact had created. “That was a surprise.”

“Are you okay Ichika?” Cecilia asked as the male pilot stood up in the crater carefully.

The answer came from behind the blond teen. “Of course he's okay,” Maya Yamada answered as she walked up to the pilots. “The IS has sufficient defenses to protect a pilot from injury. Even from a crash like that.”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not going to leave me sore,” Ichika added with a wince.

“Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to stretch it out,” Chifuyu consoled. “After all, you're going to be here filling in the hole you made when class is done.”

The male pilot frowned at his teacher, but said nothing. Swallowing a sigh as he walked to the group, Ichika noted that Lingyin had remained in her same position. The Chinese girl had a bored look that conveyed itself over the distance even without the IS enhancements. “Yes, ma'am,” Ichika said in a defeated tone.

Chifuyu's face was neutral, but she gave her brother a tiny nod. “Okay ladies, and you too Ichika,” the former Brunhilde commanded, earning a chorus of giggles from the class, “I want you all to break into three even groups and go through basic steps with the training suits. Each group will have a personal user in charge. Move it!”

The girls scattered into their training sets without a word. Cecilia's group filled up first, then Ichika's and the remainder going to Lingyin. The Chinese girl summoned her IS in silence, but the scowl on her face radiated with evident ferocity. Lingyin's intense gaze latched onto the male pilot even as he shifted his attention to the classmates surrounding him. “Okay...so let's get started,” Ichika muttered to the girls as they walked to the assigned Uchigane. “I want you to get in, power up and walk a lap with the IS.” The male pilot's tongue poked out as he considered his options. “We'll go...by lowest student number.”

One girl with magenta hair raised her hand. “Ooo, that's me! I'm Kiyoko Aikawa. I like handball and jogging.”

Keeping his face composed, Ichika motioned at the parked IS. “That's nice, but not really important now. Go ahead and get in.”

Kiyoko scaled the IS with unsure motions before settling herself into the legs. The Uchigane shuddered once and then started moving to the purple-haired girl's clumsy motions. Kiyoko got her one lap in under Ichika's watchful eyes and she hopped out. “That was harder than I thought,” Kiyoko muttered to the group as the next girl climbed in.

“Well, this is going better than I believed it would,” Ichika admitted out loud. Even as he spoke the words, a loud squeal interrupted the male pilot's thoughts. Turning in place, Ichika saw his student in a heap. “Try to be more careful. You need to think about your goal as you do it,” the younger Orimura advised as he walked over. Leveraging the fallen IS to it's feet, Ichika nodded at the girl's muttered apology as she resumed her lap. Watching his classmate move with more discernment, Ichika swallowed a sigh. _I suppose my advice would count for more if I hadn't plowed into the ground just now,_ he decided. _But flying is different from walking._

“You know, it's strange to see you giving advice on an IS,” a soft voice muttered next to him. Ichika tensed in shock, then looked to his side to see the green ribbon of his roommate. “I mean, you just made a crater with your own IS,” Houki commented.

Glancing down at his roommate, Ichika shrugged once. “The situation isn't entirely lost on me,” he admitted. The second girl finished her lap and jumped out of the IS without a sound. Ichika checked out the group for the next participant. “Okay, who's up next?”

“I am,” came a muted voice from beside Ichika. Twisting, the male pilot saw Houki holding up her hand. The kendoka made no effort to move towards to climb into the IS. “But I can't get in with the IS like that.”

Ichika looked back at the Uchigane standing there, the situation earning a frown from the younger Orimura. “Like what?”

Sighing, the raven-haired teen pointed at the training suit. “Standing up like this. I can't get in to the IS.”

“Ah.” Rubbing his chin in thought, Ichika pondered his options. “Well....”

The crunch of gravel caught the attention of both students. “It's a common enough problem for novices,” Maya Yamada contributed, her voice all-too cheerful. “Just pick her up and carry her into place.”

Both teens shared a glance at the concept being offered. “Come on, do it already! You've already held up my class long enough,” Chifuyu snapped.

The tone in the senior teacher's voice was enough to spur the students to action. Bending over, Ichika scooped up his roommate in a bridal carry. Houki squealed as her feet left the ground, wrapping her arms around herself in an instinctive defense. Pulling her closer, Ichika took a single clomping step in his IS. The motion added a noticeable jiggle to the kendoka's chest, drawing the male pilot's attention. Brown eyes watched in interest as each step repeated the jiggle even as it closed the distance with the Uchigane.

Houki felt her cheeks burn as they moved closer to their destination. Glancing towards the training IS, the raven-haired teen relaxed her arms and tried to enjoy the situation. _To think, this is how I get my first time being carried like this._ Another step brought them close enough to judge the IS's height. Had Houki been standing, the top of its legs would be even with the upper curve of her breasts.

“I see what you mean now. I didn't think it was that tall,” Ichika admitted as he walked behind the Uchigane. Misjudging his steps, the younger Orimura took a stumbling half step that shifted his passenger around. One of the kendoka's arms came to rest against Ichika's groin, even as sapphire eyes glared daggers towards her roommate. Flashing an apologetic grin at his passenger, Ichika took another step.

“I wish I could carried that way,” a voice commented from behind the two. Houki flushed a second time as several other students agreed with the sentiment. Each cautious step Ichika took caused the kendoka's arm to rub further against his groin. The male found his pants grow tighter with each repetition and his concentration began to wane. Approaching the training suit from the rear, Ichika took every precaution to not dislodge his roommate. With exaggerated movements, Houki was placed upright and into the Uchigane's legs.

Still embarrassed from the experience of being carried, the kendoka ran through the simplified startup and looked back at her roommate. Ichika's face had an odd cast to it, but before Houki could comment on it the IS popped up a window showing Chifuyu Orimura's face. The scowl of the senior teacher was enough to get the student moving without a word. _I'll try to make time to talk to Ichika tonight,_ Houki resolved.

<—*—>

Taking a deep breath, Ichika opened the door that blocked his path. The abrupt tang of chemical cleaners began assaulting the male pilot's nose, bringing him to a stop midway through the frame. Shaking his head to clear the memories that threatened to overwhelm him, Ichika strode in to the infirmary with a distant expression on his face. A voice called out from the back. “Come on in and sit down, I'll be with you in a moment.”

Walking into the infirmary proper, Ichika stopped at the sight before him. A girl was seated on a stool facing the doorway while Dr. Saunders was getting something from one of the cabinets across the room. Ichika focused in on the girl in question, trying to discern details: even seated, the girl seemed to be tall enough, but not as tall as himself. Her uniform had been modified with an abbreviated skirt over burgundy leggings that emphasized her legs.

What caught the male pilot's attention was what the girl was not wearing: her uniform top was missing, exposing a black bra which contained an impressive set of breasts. Even used to seeing his roommate's body, Ichika found a strange feeling concerning this new student. Forcing his eyes up to the oval face framed by cow-licked blue hair, the male pilot locked his gaze on the girl's. _Chifuyu-nee didn't mention something like this when she was talking about the academy, did she?_

Crimson eyes gained a mischievous glint as the girl looked over her new visitor. “Ara ara ara, I've heard about you,” she crooned. One hand reached up to rest between the bra-enclosed breasts. “But if you wanted to see them, all you had to do was ask.” Ichika watched in surprise as two fingers gripped the fabric, pulling it away from the girl's skin. A third finger slipped in, squeezing in a well practiced motion. Ichika blinked in surprise as the bra fell open, rendering the girl topless.

But as the bra fell loose, a fan snapped open to obstruct the male pilot's view. Ichika's mouth opened in shock as he read the kanji for 'censored' on the fan, earning a wry chuckle from the stranger. Glancing back up at her face, Ichika noted the smirk on her lips and felt his cheeks burn for a moment. Closing his mouth as he organized his thoughts, Ichika felt his protest die as his eyes caught the gaze of the older woman. “Why don't you wait in my office Ichika? I'll be done here in a few minutes.” Dr. Saunders asked, her tone carrying the strength of an order.

Nodding once, the male pilot left the room in silence. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Ichika let out a sigh at his situation. Closing his eyes and reviewing the past incident left the male pilot with a tingle in his stomach. “I wonder what she was doing acting like that,” Ichika murmured to himself.

“Her?” Dr. Saunders' quiet voice so close caused Ichika to jump in his seat. Looking over his shoulder found the older woman standing in the doorway, a pen stuck in her mouth. The doctor gave her new patient a quick visual examination as she sat behind her desk and entered a command into her computer. “That girl was just being a bit of a tease, so don't put too much thought into it. Huh, you're not scheduled to be in for your checkup for two weeks. Is there something wrong Ichika?”

“Well,” Ichika admitted with a frown, “I kind of crashed my IS today and was told to get an exam after I was done cleaning up my mess.”

Cocking one eyebrow inquisitively, the doctor motioned for Ichika to stand. “Go ahead and tell me about it while I check you out.” Dutifully, the male pilot recounted his day's events as the doctor poked and prodded him in her own way. The first poke, coupled with the infirmary's medicinal smell, pushed Ichika unbidden back to his imprisonment and earned a sharp jerk from the teen. Freezing in place, the doctor kept her professional mask in place as Ichika's voice drifted off before resuming.

When the male pilot finished telling his experiences in the training arena, the doctor sat back down behind her desk. “I don't know why they had you come here. The IS safety systems are more than enough to keep you unharmed. At worst, you're going to have a bruise or two to show for it, and those will fade in a couple of days, week tops.” Writing up a note on her desk, Dr. Saunders leaned back in her chair to relax as she stuck the pen in the corner of her mouth. Looking over her patient for a second time, the doctor applied her professional experience to the problem. “So was there something...else Ichika?”

Shifting in his chair, Ichika chewed on his lip in thought. Dr. Saunders fought to keep the smile off her face at the actions of the student in front of her. The male pilot started to say something, changed his mind, then closed his mouth and frowned. “I do have other things to do, Ichika,” said the doctor, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“Well...there was something I didn't understand today,” Ichika replied. Dr. Saunders waved at her patient to encourage him. “I was helping a classmate and...my pants got tighter for some reason.”

The pen, having been waggling around back and forth the doctor's mouth, dropped away in an instant. It bounced off the desk's edge before landing on the floor. Ichika watched the pen drop away in surprise as he started to get up out of his seat. “Dr. Saunders...?”

Blinking away her distraction, Dr. Saunders motioned her patient back to his seat. Ichika hesitated for a moment before returning to his chair, brown eyes fixed on his companion. Reaching for the panel on her desk, the doctor keyed in a code from memory. The panel beeped once as it found the recipient. “I need to see you in my office immediately,” Dr. Saunders said without preamble before cutting the connection. “Now Ichika, go ahead and tell me exactly what you were doing when this happened.”

Nodding, the male pilot began to recount his situation with care and detail. Before Ichika finished, a knock at the office door interrupted him. The male pilot froze in place, his arms extended from their usage in the story. Dr. Saunders swallowed a grin and called out in a loud voice to her new visitor, “Come in.”

Chifuyu Orimura opened the door to the small office with a visible scowl on her face. The interruption to her schedule was a noticable weight on her day, but that mattered little when the former Brunhilde saw Ichika sitting down in the chair opposite the doctor. “What are you doing here Ichika?”

“He's here because of he crashed his IS,” Dr. Saunders explained, keeping the student from answering. “Now close the door and sit down so I can explain why YOU are here.”

A flicker of emotion crossed Chifuyu's dark eyes before she complied. Giving a matronly nod to the younger woman, the doctor turned her attention back to her patient. “Now Ichika, tell her what you told me before I called her in,” Dr. Saunders prompted.

Looking back at his sister, the younger Orimura blushed at what he had to say. “When I was helping Houki get into the IS, my pants got tighter for some reason.”

All the color drained from Chifuyu's face, giving it an abrupt ashen look beneath her makeup. Dark eyes unfocused for a moment before locking onto the room's male occupant. “When you mean 'got tighter' Ichika, you mean...?”

“I mean they got tighter,” the younger Orimura repeated. “I don't have any other way to describe it. The pants of my IS suit just seemed to get smaller, tighter.”

Shifting back to the doctor in the room, Chifuyu shot a questioning look towards the older woman. “And you think that has a medical reason?”

"I do,” Dr. Saunders acknowledged with a second nod. “It sounds to me like a perfectly normal male reaction to a situation like that. In other words, he had a pretty girl in his arms, and he got an erection.”

Ichika looked between the two women, curiosity radiating on his face. Dr. Saunders' face was a blank mask, but her eyes had a hint of an unfamiliar emotion. Chifuyu's gaze had dropped down to her lap; the teacher's dark hair partially obscured Ichika's gaze, but he could still see the blush coloring her cheeks. “So what does that mean,” asked the male pilot.

Dr. Saunders glanced at her patient before returning to the other woman in the room. “It means, Ichika, that you got a state of sexual arousal from holding your classmate in your arms.”

“Huh?” Ichika asked, his confusion apparent to both women. “What does that mean?”

The doctor's gaze never left the top of Chifuyu's head. “It means,” she intoned solemnly, “that someone didn't do their job.”

Chifuyu jerked at the pronouncement, her head dropping lower. Dr. Saunders watched for any further reaction from the younger woman as she chose her next words carefully. “Can I ask, Chifuyu Orimura, what you were thinking about bringing a male to an environment filled with hormonally-charged teenage girls without having THAT talk with him?”

The teacher's head snapped up at the question; her brother noted the crimson tinge that colored Chifuyu's cheeks and face. “I—I was—embarrassed,” she stammered.

“Embarrassed?” Dr. Saunders mocked without a trace of sarcasm. “Woman, I've treated you for enough STDs to know you get around. It's a small miracle that you haven't caught something serious.”

“Yeah, but that's not quite the same as talking about it with my brother,” Chifuyu snapped back, her face returning to a normal color.

“Can someone please explain to me what you're talking about?” Ichika whined, reminding the two women of his presence.

Chastised, the two adults shared a look for a minute as they discussed options without words. “You are not going to leave me holding this bag, Chifuyu Orimura,” Dr. Saunders stated bluntly as she broke the silence. “It's either your responsibility as a sister or as his teacher. And if you try to bail on it, I'll knock you out, strip you naked and use your body as a teaching aid. For a start. But if you keep the discussion to English, I'll help you out with it.”

Her head dropping in defeat, Chifuyu nodded her acknowledgment of the concession. “Well Ichika, it's like this: when a pair of people have really strong feelings for each other, they engage in something called 'sex',” began the former Brunhilde.

Ichika pursed his lips in thought for a moment as the concept struck a memory. “Is that what you and Ms. Yamada were doing in the weight room last week?”

Chifuyu blinked at the simple delivery of the question before her face turned red again. “Well—that is—“ Chifuyu sputtered in desperation, looking at the other woman for support.

The doctor's eyebrows shot up at the reaction even as she covered up the smile it generated. Dr. Saunders chuckled once into her hand before answering the unspoken request. “This is going to be a long conversation.”

<—*—>

Taking a moment to compose herself, the girl waiting at the door thought about the message she wanted to deliver. _I have to be clear, but careful._ One last breath brought her shoulders up as her hand knocked on the door twice. The heavy wood thumped under the contact before fading away. Her pulse increased as the door opened after a brief moment.

Which faded as the door revealed a different face. Instead of the expected middle-aged man this one was was younger. Blinking once behind his glasses, the man opened the door a bit more. “What do you want, Charlotte,” he whispered fervently.

Giving herself a mental rebuke, Charlotte Dunois put a hand on the door. “I need to speak to my father, please.”

The young man frowned at the idea but opened the door for her. “Just give him a minute, he's on the phone with a client.”

Sliding past the assistant, Charlotte scanned the study out of habit. The books on their shelves were aligned properly; each space between the shelves contained an _object d'art_ that defined the word 'tasteful'. Eyeing one statuette with longing, Charlotte heard the phone drop into it's cradle with a resounding click. “What do you want now?”

Turning at her father's question, the teen looked at Antoine Dunois for the first time. Once athletically trim, but losing the fight with age, the chief executive of the Dunois corporation still had the youthful face of a man in his late twenties. It wasn't until Charlotte looked into hazel eyes or saw the fading hair shot through with gray that revealed her father's descent into middle age. “I'll say it again,” Antoine asked in a bored tone, “what do you want now?”

Dry-swallowing, Charlotte fought to keep her voice even. “I wanted to tell you that I have finished the instructions you gave me.”

“Oh?” Antoine asked as he stood up. Walking around the desk, the CEO came within arm's reach of the teen. “Let's hear it.”

Closing amethyst eyes, the girl focused on the task at hand. Both men stood close, asking question after question. Charlotte's first answers were stilted, but as the session went on they began to flow with a natural ease.

After an eternity of questions, Antoine Dunois stepped away and leaned against his desk. Reaching back, he picked up a sheet of paper and studied it. The room was silent for a minute as Antoine ignored the two other people present. Finally returning his attention to his daughter, the older man looked up from his reading. “Was there something else?”

“I just wanted to know why I have to do this...” Charlotte began as she took a step closer to her parent.

Pushing off the desk hard enough to move the heavy furniture, Antoine closed the distance in an instant. “Stupid girl,” he snarled as he gave her a vicious backhand. Charlotte fell to the floor, instinct driving her to raise one hand to defend herself even as the other clutched at the pendant on her neck. A flash of anger crossed her face even as she began to crawl away from her father.

“Just how stupid do you have to be?” Antoine screamed at the cowering teen. “All of this, the chateau, your clothes, even the food you eat; all of it is paid for by my company. That's why you have to do this!”

Charlotte whimpered as she backed up against the office's closed door. Her father's assistant stepped between the two family members, arms splayed out as neutral as possible. The teen felt a trickle of blood run along her lip even as she attempted to pushed herself through the door. His anger dissipating enough to regain a measure of control, Antoine saw his assistant standing before him. “Renard, get her out of here.”

Turning to face the teen, Renard helped her to rise to her feet. Holding Charlotte's shoulder's tight with one arm, he reached around and pulled the door open. Amethyst eyes widened as the hope of exit became clear. The only reason Charlotte didn't run from the room was the support Renard gave her. But as he turned to close the door, the teen caught her father's gaze one more time. The promise of reprisal in Antoine Dunois' face caused a shudder through the teen's body.

Moving away from the closed door, Renard shepherded his charge as quick as she could manage. Stopping at a break in the hall, the assistant pulled out a cloth and pointed at the blood on Charlotte's chin. “I'm sorry to see that happen to you, Ms. Dunois.”

The blond girl took the cloth and cleaned her face mutely. A large picture of her father and step-mother served as a makeshift mirror. Glancing down at her split lip, Charlotte applied pressure for a moment before speaking. “It was my fault. I should not have provoked him so.”

“I'm not sure what you did was provoking enough,” Renard countered with a frown. “The company has been hard pressed of late, and it has put stress on your father. If it wasn't for this special parts order that we had come in some months ago, we would be in much worse trouble. But it is not enough to get us what we need.”

Removing the cloth and finding it bloodless, Charlotte folded the fabric and put it into her pocket. “I am a bastard. The only thing that man provided was the genetic material. I'm sure my mere existence provokes him plenty. My talking to him, even doubting him, is too much for him to withstand.”

Nodding in thought, Renard stepped away from his employer's daughter. “Are you going to do like he tells you?”

Closing her eyes, Charlotte considered her options. “I don't have any choice, really. I will.”

 


End file.
